The Promises We Keep
by Zi-Dawg
Summary: Sequel to A Disturbed Savior. Videl attempts to bring back the 11 year old boy who lost his way so long ago. But is it really her destiny to do so? What, or Who, will it be that will save or damn Gohan to eternal darkness? Angst before Romance. Rated M
1. Two Weeks

**The Promises We Keep - Two Weeks**

**The Sequel to A Disturbed Savior.**

For those who have not read A Disturbed Savior, to understand this Story even in the least, you must read A Disturbed Savior first. If not, then w/e, have fun understanding your out of the usual Gohan and Videl

I can't and won't promise anything this time around.

It's DBZ, I obviously don't own shit.

* * *

><p><em>And still you feel like the loneliness is better replaced by this I don't believe it this way, and I can see the fear in your eyes I've seen it materialize. Growing stronger each day - All That Remains<em>

* * *

><p>Four teenagers in their Senior year, finally their last year of High School, could be seen walking down the busy yet humble streets of Satan City. The city had finally come to be the calm environment many wished it would be when they moved in 7 years ago. The man to thank for said crime rate lowering would be one of these four teenagers. He saw to it personally that anyone trying to fuck around in his town would have to face up to the demon inside him that boiled still. It all started slowing down that one night 4 years ago. Everyone knew it as one of two things. The night the Daughter of the Champ was almost slaughtered. Or the night fear was instilled into criminals everywhere.<p>

One of the surviving members of the gang that captured the young Satan girl would later speak publicly about his Dance with the Devil. He vividly described how he had never seen a more ferocious sight. Those fiery eyes of the beholder. True hatred staring at him, piercing through his soul, judging him, damning his soul to other side. Those eyes were the last thing this member of the gang would see, he had the unfortunate pleasure of having his rifle 'accidentally' bump into the damsel in distress. He had never witnessed true fear before that night.

Word spread about what went down that night. At first the criminals thought that it was just some unlucky break, so they tried harder. Many would find out that this was not what happened. All criminals alike tried their grimy little hands at trying to break apart Satan City. They all fell to the hands of the Devil Child, or more commonly known as the Gold Fighter. He made it very clear that no one would be doing any harm to the innocents anymore.

This peace of mind was perfectly fitting for the time of year. The streets were covered in a light blanket of the white stuff in the mornings, but the tiny icicles that slowly descended from the sky would set the mood for this afternoon. School had just gotten out for the last day before a long two week break. This two week break would signal the end of the first semester while also being the beginning of the holiday season. Winter break, what a fun time of year, right?

_'Even when the setting is perfect like this he still won't get close to me in public. Sometimes I really wish he was more like Sharpner. It's a disgusting thing for me to think, but seriously, I honestly can't stand how distant he acts around others. I hate how he has like 4 different personalities.'_ The young girl with the dark raven hair and the crystal blue eyes was glad that after all this time she was able to block out most of her thoughts from him. It had taken a while to learn, but not too hard as he was all for it. He was definitely not for hearing every single thing she thought.

She walked slowly next to her friends while leaning her head on the side of his shoulder while he walked tall. She stole a glance at her two best friends who over the years became closer and closer. Eventually the two admitted their true feelings to each other. They were walking with together as close as could be with Sharpner's arm wrapped around Erasa's waist. Videl sighed as she looked up at the emotionless expression written all over her 'boyfriend's' face. Or as he would call them, _'Mates.'_

She hated the word. She cursed the word to the deepest depths of hell. If she was able to make it so, the expression would become illegal to even think let alone say. She hated how he compared their relationship as nothing more than something that would one day end up as them having children and nothing more. She wanted his love, his compassion, she wanted something that she swore she saw in him through a television screen. Innocence.

Was it so much to ask that he be gentle and calm for just one day? He always looked to be on the watch, as if he felt threatened around every corner he walked by. Everyone else would walk without a care in the world, yet the most powerful being in the known universe felt threatened around the weakest species in said universe. It didn't make sense to her. She tried many times to figure him out, but he just wouldn't let anyone in. The only person, if you could call him that, she knew Gohan would talk to about how he felt was Piccolo. It wasn't that she was scared of Piccolo, she just found him hard to be around, there was just this demonic aura about him that made it hard for her to feel safe around. He was supposedly a nice, guy? Sure, he was a male from what she could tell. She would never ask as much as she wanted to know, it would just be too awkward.

She might have to ask him about it one day, along with the many other secrets he still kept from her. But for now she would just have to deal with his overprotective and on edge attitude. And as much as she loved being the center of his attention, a little freedom never hurt. Yes, freedom, oh how she longed for it. When she was around the stubborn protector of hers it was impossible to find any. Not even in her own head could she find a secure place to hide. Every thought was surrounded by him. If he tried hard enough she wouldn't think a single thought without him knowing. Thankfully this wasn't the case.

For now though, the freedom she would have to settle for was the freedom from school. With two weeks off she was sure to find something fun to do. Today the mall would have to suffice. The holiday everyone was looking forward to was nearing, and everyday prices would shoot up because of the demand for certain products would rise. So with 7 days left before Santa would invade their homes, our favorite group of four would look for their significant others' presents.

They weren't too far now, they could see the large lights that spelled out _'Satanopolis'_. Erasa was already planning on what stores she would hit up while Sharpner could only sigh at the number of bags he'd be holding at the end of the day. Videl on the other hand couldn't think of a single thing to get her 'boyfriend.' Hell, she didn't think that Gohan would even get her anything this year. He seemed more distant than usual over the past couple of months and to make it even worse, when he had heard about the Martial Arts Tournament that would be taking place just days after his 19th birthday.

When the group had reached the massive metropolis Erasa and Sharpner split so they could do some 'personal' shopping. They said they would meet up later, which meant Erasa would be shopping till she dropped. This gave Videl and Gohan the one on one time she desperately wanted. They were finally walking alone when she felt that familiar feeling of being wrapped and pulled closer to him. It was hard for her to get used to, but it was just his way of showing his affection. She wondered why she would never do so around people he knew though. Maybe he was too insecure of himself? Nah, he seemed to carry himself too proudly to have that low of an insecurity.

She knew he was a big softy on the inside and that this hard figure he put up was just a facade, but she never understood why, nor did she really care to figure it out. She guided them over to one of the empty booths in the food court and gently unwrapped the furry appendage from her side. She made note of the uncomfortable look on his face when she touched it ever so gently. As much as he was her protector, her was hers and only hers.

She sat down across from him and began to stare into his eyes as he averted his attention away. _'What is it this time Gohan? Why won't you ever just let me in? You always look so depressed in public, but when we're alone you're as fine as could be. Why won't you let me understand you? You're so annoyingly stubborn. It's a mystery how I ever fell in love with you.'_

Videl couldn't figure out why she was repeating the same thing to herself over and over, day after day, but she did it anyways. It was pointless, but it kept the days interesting at least, it left her with something to do, something to worry about. She was no longer that spunky and hot headed crime fighter she once was and no longer had as many worries. So figuring Gohan out was about the only interesting thing left in her life. And currently, it had been harder than usual. Maybe some small talk would help.

She decided to break the awkward silence that was building up. "So, anything in specific you want this year?" She asked. He avoided eye contact as he answered.

"You know you couldn't get it for me with all the money in the world." She sighed. It was the same thing with every time. Every Christmas and birthday she would ask that very same question, and every time he would respond with the same line. She knew she would never understand what he meant, but she asked anyways, it was just common courtesy. Videl knew she would end up buying him something small but meaningful, and he wouldn't understand it, but it was the thought that counted to her. She knew he couldn't be bought with expensive things like jewelry, he was never like that. She really had no idea on what to get him this year though. Maybe asking one of his closer friends would help, maybe Bulma.

Ah, yes, Bulma. She'd gotten to know the spunky and vibrant woman over the past couple of years she'd been 'seeing' Gohan. She was a lot more of a modest person than she'd expected someone in her position to be. For a person with all the money in the world she acted way more mature than her father, who in turn had a similar amount in his bank account.

Yes, Bulma, she would know what to get him, she 'was' just about the smartest person in the world. Either way though, getting something for her thick headed boyfriend would be tough. If only he was softer and sweeter it wouldn't be this hard. She was getting too lost in thought that she hadn't noticed that he had gotten up and left the table they were sitting at. It was only when the strong aroma of a sweet and strong smelling passion entered through her nostrils that she noticed he had left.

Videl looked over to the table top where Gohan had placed down two cups of something steaming with rich chocolaty goodness. She took a whiff of the delicacy and was instantly filled with that warm feeling she'd be dying for since the snow began falling 3 weeks ago.

"I kept asking if you wanted some Ice Cream or Coffee but you didn't answer. So I met in the middle." A small smile crept oh her fragile face as she took the first sip.

_'I know that sweet and innocent little boy is still in there somewhere. I just need to pull him out for everyone to see, somehow.'_ With a sip of her delicious treat she stared into those emotionless, pitch black pupils. He was just as lost as she was. His stare was off into no man's land as he held onto his styrofoam cup. From out of no where he stood up from his seat.

"Come on, let's walk around a bit." The raven haired teenager hesitated for a moment before complying with the request. The two were soon enough walking aimlessly around the mall with their delicious treats in hand. She hadn't taken a sip since her first one back at the table. She honestly just didn't feel like drinking it, but she kept it anyways.

The two 'mates' walked around for a bit, stealing glances at the stores they would go to from time to time. Neither liked the stores the other took interest in. Over the years Videl's interest in fashionable clothing grew thanks to Erasa. Gohan simply would not even enter stores that were strictly for women. Gohan on the other hand would go into music shops. There was a calming sense about him when he was listening to his favorite bands. Videl would sometimes shop around with him for his music, she thought that if they shared something in common the two could grow somewhat closer.

But today they both passed up their favorite stores. One store in particular caught Videl's eye. It was something that brought out the kid in her. Something from her past that she would gladly love to relive. It was that same store that Gohan hated with a passion, it brought back bad memories. "You can go in if you want. I'll be out here waiting." She handed him her cup of hot cocoa before walking in alone.

She looked around the old place. Nothing seemed to change around very much. It was the same store as it always was. Same products, same tapes, same gear as usual. There was one thing that stood out though. The many posters hanging from the walls with a photo of her father in his ridiculous pose holding up his two fingers. She let out a loud sigh at the embarrassing photograph.

Minutes later Videl emerged from the shop holding one of the fliers. She took the paper and slapped it against Gohan's chest. He looked it through confused eyes. Taking a look at it he nodded his head.

"I know what you're thinking. That you're not going to let me enter. I know, you've said it like 15 times already. But how about this? You're entering as well. That way you can keep an eye on me and make sure I don't get hurt." From behind her long hair he rolled his eyes.

He didn't know why she kept pushing the issue, she already knew his stance on the subject. It was just something that would be too hard for him to stand up to. He couldn't possibly show his face at the tournament. The tournament in which his father loved to compete in, the place where his parents agreed to spend the rest of their lives together.

He crumbled up the paper and tossed in the nearest trash bin and caught up with Videl. "You know I can't do that." He spoke up.

"I know. But I'm going to keep asking until you say yes. Or until you at least give me a good answer as to why. But I'll most likely continue to ask you even then." She took her hot chocolate from his hand and took a quick sip before continuing. "Besides, it's not like I need your permission to compete, I'm asking you to be considerate. It would be fun if we fought together. But you would let me win anyways. You couldn't hurt me even if you wanted to. And that's why I'm positive we'll be competing in 5 months."

He sighed in defeat and chugged the rest of his hot chocolate before crushing the cup in his hand and tossing it out. It wasn't much longer until they met back up with Sharpner and Erasa, and from the looks of it, they had done more than just a little shopping. Sharpner was struggling to hold up the many bags his girlfriend had thrown on top of him.

"Hey Gohan, a little help would be appreciated. Or is that too much to ask from the strongest person in the Universe?" Gohan scoffed at the remark and took half the bags with ease as he balanced them perfectly with his right hand. "So, you two do any shopping of your own, or the usual walking around?" The two rolled their eyes, the blonds knew them too well.

"The usual, besides one small difference."

"Oh, and what might that be?" Erasa wondered.

"Gohan agreed that we're going to be competing in the World Martial Arts Tournament." Videl answered with a proud smirk.

"I did-"

"He even agreed to help me prepare for it. It was strange, for some reason he really wanted to compete. But hey, I'm not complaining." She made sure not to let him complete that sentence.

"Oh wow, good for you two. So you're finally going to do it Gohan? How nostalgic."

"Bout time bro. How long were you going to keep her waiting?"

Gohan was of course confused by the questions asked of him, then again he didn't exactly agree to what Videl had stated either. For one he didn't want to compete, and secondly he wouldn't train her. The last time he attempted to train her she ended up collapsing due to the intense regimen.

"I have no idea what either of you are talking about. Mind explain what the babbling is about this time?"

"Hmph, like you don't know. Well I'll make it easy to understand. We all know about how your parents got hitched right after they the tournament. Your dad actually proposed to your mom after their fight." Erasa informed.

"Aaaand? So what?"

"I'm getting there, hold on, ok? Sheesh. A person can't tell a story anymore without being interrupted."

"So go on already."

"Ok ok. Well, it's simple really. You and Videl have been going out for quite some time already, almost 4 years I think. There's not a moment you're not spending your time together, you won't let anyone even touch Videl besides us and you're madly in love with each other. We're just all waiting for it to happen. And believe me, it's gonna happen, just you wait."

While Erasa was explaining all this, Videl couldn't help but imagine what something like that would be like. Gohan actually getting down on one knee after fighting a strong opponent. Blood and sweat dripping down his body in all the right places, it was an odd fantasy, but so was their relationship. Then she remembered who exactly she was thinking of. Gohan, her overprotective, emotionless bo-, mate that didn't want to compete in the tournament. A girl could dream.

Gohan let out a low chuckle before replying. "Hmph. We don't live in a fairytale world Erasa. Besides, I never said I would be competing in this tournament anyways. I wonder what made you think that I would?" The Saiyan answered before unraveling his tail and knotting in around his leg to fight back some pent up aggression. This wasn't his favorite topic to discuss and they all knew it.

"Yea yea, I know Mr. Gold Fighter. Keep telling yourself that. You'll end up fighting, it's what you do. You know it, we know it. Since we met you it's been obvious from the start and you can't deny it." Stated the proud blond.

The group went on walking around the mall and entering various stores without buying for another hour or so before deciding to call it a day before meeting up later again. "So, call us at 7 and we'll meet up at 8. Sound good to you two?" Videl and Gohan nodded before waving off their blond friends.

"Gotta be anywhere right now?" The tall and dark haired teen asked as he zipped up his jacket. The temperature was dropping as the day passed by and the last thing he needed was to catch a cold during Winter Break.

"No, why? Do you?"

"Goten's over at Bulma's." He grabbed her hand before lifting a leg, he was going to take off in the middle of the street. Although no one would be able to see them, it wasn't the point.

"Hey! Can we just, walk? I don't feel like flying today." He turned his head and shot a confused glance her way. "I just wanna spend some time, alone, ya know? It's nice out. Come on, let's just walk. It won't take too long." She answered in an innocent tone. He gave in, and so they walked.

They straddled along a few miles before they were three quarters of the way to C.C. Neither had said a word to the other the entire walk over. The tension had built up between the two that you could break it with a toothpick if need be.

Feeling the need to take the role of the aggressor Gohan finally opened. With a loud and uncomfortable sigh he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and looked up towards the clouded sky. "I'll consider it."

Videl turned her head to look up at her boyfriend, a bit confused while doing so. The words just came out at random she had no idea what he meant by them. "Huh?"

The full blooded Saiyan boyfriend let out a breathe of air before explaining to his seemingly innocent mate. "The tournament. I'll considering competing. I can't stop you from competing, but if I'm there I can at least be sure you're safe."

A bright white smile shone upon the shorter girl's face. She had missed fighting and competing against others ever since being basically forced to stop. This was a chance for her to get back into fighting form and have some good old fashioned, butt kicking, fun. Feeling the moment, she grabbed onto his shoulder and jumped up onto her toes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thank You Gohan." It was certainly going to be a long Winter Break.

* * *

><p>AN: My fire was recently rekindled after reading and catching up with a Fan Fic most of you might know of 30 Seconds To Heartbreak. Possibly the most original Romance Fan Fic I've ever read. A Revenge story perfectly written by the ever energetic PanHopeNvs

A Disturbed Savior Sequel. I look to make up for the shitty ending that was by continuing the story. Main plot has been written down. So I'm not writing blindly like an idiot this time. Enjoy my angsty fucking readers. And just so you know for sure I'M NOT INSANE!


	2. What Were You Expecting

**The Promises We Keep - What Were You Expecting**

**The Sequel to A Disturbed Savior.**

For those who have not read A Disturbed Savior, to understand this Story even in the least, you must read A Disturbed Savior first. If not, then w/e, have fun understanding your out of the usual Gohan and Videl

I can't and won't promise anything this time around.

It's DBZ, I obviously don't own shit.

* * *

><p><em>Everything about you makes me scream. Be a man and get up off your knees, I'm trying to say this in the nicest way - Halestorm<em>

* * *

><p>As slowly as it had finally come, the two weeks of Winter Break were coming to a close as Christmas was just a couple of hours away. Soon enough children all over the world would wake up from some strange form of a biological alarm clock and run over to the trees they had decorated just to rip open the gifts boxed under them. For most, this was what would happen on Christmas every year, but the Satan's and Son's were not most. And this year they would be spending this special night under the same roof thanks to a heavy amount of persuasion on one Mark 'Hercule' Satan's side. He only wanted what was best for his daughter and what he supposed would be his new family soon enough, and if that meant inviting over her overprotective boyfriend and his family for the holiday, then so be it.<p>

Said parents of the two families had grown to form some sort of mutual agreement that their children would eventually end up together and nothing could possibly break them up. There was Videl who admittingly couldn't be without her other half. And then there was Gohan who wanted nothing more than Videl's safety over anything in the world. Inseparable you might think, you might be thinking you're right. Well, as perfect for each other the two seemed to be for each other, they sure as hell didn't know how to properly express it.

Two weeks had basically flew right past the tall and possibly still growing Demi-Saiyan and he still had no idea what to get for his 'mate.' What could he get for her though, he's been having this problem for basically the majority of the time he had known the girl. From the first time he was invited to her birthday to this very day. She was rich and had basically anything she wanted at her disposal, so what did that leave for him to give her? He wasn't the sentimental type to buy little things that meant more than they were worth and definitely wasn't one to overspend on something that would be looked at once and thrown into storage.

He had come to hit quite a large roadblock that he couldn't break down or run through. For some strange reason he felt the need to get Videl something she would at least like this Christmas, something that would cause her eyes to almost pop out of their lids and roll along the floor. Not that he wanted to scare her, but just something that she would be surprised to receive, but at the same time be happy about it. He had to do something, so in desperation he asked for help from the only person he thought he could get a sensible answer from.

"So, still nothing eh?" Gohan just nodded and sipped his mug of Hot Cocoa. "I see. Well, have you asked her friends what she might want? Erasa? Sharpner? Maybe she said something to them about what she might have wanted." Again the boy nodded. "Hmm, have you, asked her what she wanted?" The Saiyan froze mid sip as he realized the disgusting situation he had put himself into. Without a word he gently placed his mug on a coaster and reclined in the comfy faux chair he was sitting on.

"I see, well, has she hinted at anything? Maybe something she's wanted for a while now? I'm sure she's said something, she's like that you know? She'll tell you if she has a problem with something."

Gohan knew that, he definitely knew that. There wasn't anything she thought that she didn't eventually make verbal. It was sort of one of the reasons why she stuck out to him. It was what made her different from any of the other girls at school. If something pissed her off, everyone eventually knew about it. But none of that was going to help him here, he still didn't know what to get her for Christmas, the holiday that was now a short 10 hours away.

The man sitting across from the teenage Saiyan could see the frustration laid out before him. He tapped on the tip of his cigar and placed it in the tray next to him before slowly getting up from his seat. The man then proceeded to walk over to one of the walls that had a display of pictures hanging from it. He walked over to one in particular and picked it off the wall.

"You know, Gohan. There's not a day that goes by that I don't appreciate what you do for Videl, you know, the whole 'I won't let anything hurt you' thing you have going. And I'm sure she loves it too. In fact, I think that's what makes you different from anyone else that's tried their hand at getting on Videl's good side. You know, besides the super human strength and all the powers." He knew that.

"Every other boy wanted to date her primarily for the status of dating the 'World Champ's' daughter. And as you know quite well, she hated it, she was generally annoyed by every boy in school and basically anyone that tried." Yea, Gohan knew this, but didn't see why it was being brought up at a time like this, he needed an idea as to what to get her, not relearn about her, he already knew whatever there was to know.

The man sat back down in his chair and started staring at the picture in his hand. "You know, I still remember the first time I heard about Videl fighting crime here in the city those years ago. I wasn't too pleased about it at first, and why should I have been right?" Gohan's eyebrow furrowed at this sudden change in subject. What was this about?

"My little baby girl was putting her life on the line just to keep a very few citizen safe every now and then. And not once did I ever hear that she was using any sort of armor to protect her, never was she holding a weapon of any sort, she always went all out with her fists. I could never figure it out before, but over time I think I realized why. She's a fighter, that's just who she is and always has been for as long as I can remember."

The man with the short and curly afro threw a piece of bark into the fireplace to keep it going to just a bit longer, the hot amber jumped up a bit and sparked about the fresh piece of fire wood.

"I think it all started when we were out celebrating after I won my first tournament, the 24th Tenkaichi Budokai I think it was. I still remember the tears of joy running down my beautiful wife's face as she ran to embrace me in a hug after I was declared the winner of the finals. We knew it was the beginning of a new chapter in our lives. We were going to be set for life. Sponsors were all over us before we were able to leave tournament grounds. Life was going to be great. And it was, for a while."

There was an obvious change in demeanor in that last sentence. No way Gohan could miss it, that hint of sorrow, it couldn't be missed. He turned his head and tried to make eye contact with the man, but his head was dipped towards the ground and his hair was covering the top of his forehead, shadowing over his eyes.

"She was always a strong woman, all the way to the end her intentions were always true. Everyday I miss her even more than the previous day. The only thing that hurts me knowing I can't get her back is the fact that I wasn't with her in the end." Swiping his arm across his face he managed a barely audible sniffle.

Gohan scoffed around in his seat trying to get into a comfortable position, this didn't seem like it was going in the right direction. Heck, it seemed like de-ja-vu to him, somehow he had heard this story before, but from where? It felt vaguely familiar. He didn't know why, but this subject piqued his interest some what, he wanted to know more.

"What happened to her?" He stared intently towards the champ, waiting for an answer, but what was it that he was expecting to hear? Taking a sip of his hot cocoa once more he readied himself for a long explanation.

* * *

><p>A lone girl with long, straight and dark hair had herself wrapped up in the warmest clothing she owned as she walked along the cold and white streets of West City. She had left the very rich and famous Bulma Briefs' humble abode a very cool hour ago. But she did not leave empty handed. Under her thick overcoat she was clutching a very small, yet neatly wrapped box, she held it as tightly as she could, for in this box was a very important piece to her relationship to her 'boyfriend'. Or at least, so she was told.<p>

You see, for the past two weeks, Winter Break as it would be, Videl had the test of looking both high and low, left and right all over the world for the perfect gift to get her other half. Now this wasn't ever going to go well at the pace she set for herself. It was much too slow and lost without any sense of direction. It wasn't any longer than 4 days that she had basically given up and called in for reinforcements.

* * *

><p>~ ! ~<p>

_"Hey Bulma?" Videl asked quite confused._

_"What's up kiddo?"_

_"Well, we've been flying for what seems like an eternity and we've been following that little green device that flashes every now and then. Are you sure we're even heading in the right direction this time?" She watched as Bulma pressed the top of the device, it zoomed in on one of the flashing circles._

_"Actually, we're here. Buckle up and prepare for landing." A sound landing as usual, but what made it easier was the entire area being covered in a thick sheet of snow as was the norm in this area. "Cover up or you'll freeze."_

_Bulma jumped out of the jet copter and started walking with her head down, once again letting herself be guided by the small round device. It began to flicker and beep faster and louder. "Alright, it seems we've landed close by, that's good. Now hurry up, it's not always easy with these things."_

_She had sure heard and learned the meaning of that lately. Being alone with the blue haired genius was surely an experience she'll think twice about doing next time around. When she said something, she meant it in the most literal way possible. And when she said it wasn't always easy, she meant it. Take into consideration the people she grew up with and it would be understandable, but she had her own side of madness that was all her own, it was quite the scary scene when she would blow up over the tiniest things. You know, like not being able to reach the glowing sphere in the tree because the branches were too high, or not being able to retrieve the other glowing ball because it was being surrounded by molten hot lava, or simply, it wasn't the right one._

_This trip was definitely taking it's toll on the young and very talented Videl Satan. There were definitely some years chipped off of her life span because of this trip, but hopefully it would all be worth it in the end. Bulma promised that whatever it was they were after that it would bring her and Gohan closer than she could ever imagine. She trusted Bulma like she would trust her own mother, so she felt in her heart that this was all for the better, no matter how long or how dangerous this trip would end up being._

_The two closed in on a small village and eventually came to the door step of a small and cozy looking house that had smoke coming up from the chimney. "Alright, this looks like the place, let's hope that this is the same place I've heard about." She knocked on the door._

_*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*_

_They waited out in the blistering cold for an answer, soon enough the door creaked open and a voice came from the other side. "Hello? Who's out there? State your business?" A loud and deep voice asked while an eye poked through the door._

_"My name is Bulma Briefs and with me is Videl Satan. We're here looking for something that we believe is in this house, I think you know what it is. It's round and orange, and I'm hoping that it has 4 stars on it." The door closed up, a click was heard from the other side. It fully opened up but a moment later. A tall man stood in between the two girls and their target._

_"Welcome, my name is Eighter, it's a pleasure to meet you. Please do come in." Hesitantly Videl and Bulma walked in and made their way towards a cozy corner of the house with a couple of couches near the fireplace. "Please, sit down."_

_"Eighter. Oh Eighter, who was at the door?" Called out a voice from one of the bedrooms._

_"We have guests Suno. They're very special people. You should meet them."_

_"Alright, give me a moment and I'll be right out."_

_"Are you two cold? You look like you're ready to catch a case of frostbite, let me get you both a cup of delicious hot chocolate. We were just making a fresh batch before you walked in."_

_"Oh no, that's not necc-"_

_"I insist." The tall, square man walked over to the kitchen and poured 4 mugs of hot chocolate and placed them on a plate, giving two to the girls, one for himself and the other for the girl with the dark red hair who had seated herself across from Videl and Bulma._

_"Eighter, why didn't you tell me who these two people were before. This is such an a wonderful surprise. Who would have guessed that all these years later we would be sitting with Goku's best friend and his son's girlfriend?"_

_"My apologies Suno, I didn't want to interrupt whatever you were doing."_

_"Nonsense. They're friends, and more importantly, guests. Now, what are they hear for?" Suno asked the tall man with the square head._

_"I-"_

_"Excuse me, Suno. But I believe you have a Dragon Ball in your posession, right? Well, if it's the one I think it is, and I'm almost positive that it is, then I would really appreciate it if we could have it. I promise it's for a really good reason." Bulma explained. Hearing this, Suno nodded her head to Eighter. He left the room and came back moments later holding his hands out with a small and glowing orb with 4 stars on it. Bulma pulled her two star ball out of a bag and brought it closer to the 4 star ball. Both pulsed with an ominous glow from inside._

_"Yup, it's the real deal. Thank you very much." Bulma reached out for the ball but the Android pulled his hands back. "Hey, what's the big idea?"_

_"It's not a big deal. Don't worry, I'm going to give you the ball. But first, I want to hear this really good reason you have for wanting this ball before I let it go." Suno explained. Bulma smiled and crossed her legs before taking a sip of her hot cocoa. Videl waited anxiously for Bulma to explain the reason they had flown all the way out to the middle of no where, but she didn't say even a single word. Instead she looked over to the younger girl and gestured for her to speak up. She hesitated for a moment as she tried to pull together the whole story in her head and why she was there._

_"Hmm. Well, you see, from what I was told, that ball was very important to my boyfriend's dad, Goku."_

_"Wait wait wait, sorry for interrupting you so early, but, was? What do you mean was?" Both Eighter and Suno shot confused looks over to the two women sitting across from themselves. Videl didn't know what to say to that, only one word came to mind. One frightening word. One single word that could scare nations into their highest levels of terror levels._

_"Cell." Suno whimpered and quickly covered her mouth and closed her eyes as tears soon dripped down her pale face._

_"Oh, Goku."_

_There was a moment of silence in the small and cozy house in honor of their fallen friend before someone had to break the ice. "So, where were we, please continue if you don't mind."_

_"Y-yea, no problem. Well." Videl went on to tell her story about Gohan and everything that's happened to him and how their relationship sort of works. She told them how she needed the ball to find an opening in Gohan and attempt to get closer to him. From what Bulma told her, this ball could do that and much more, and that's all she was told. It took the whole latter half of the afternoon to explain everything, but in the end everything was out there._

_"So, that's everything? Wow." Was all Suno could manage after the story she had just heard. "That was, well that was definitely a lot to take in, and I wouldn't wager on such a tale to be, well, a tale. And that's the scary part about it."_

_"So are you going to give us the ball now? We have a really long way back to home before Christmas morning." Bulma pleaded._

_"Christmas! Well why didn't you say that before? Eighter, give them the ball. These people have a long way back home. It was a pleasure to meet you two, I hope we meet again some day. And please, do send our condolences to the Son's."_

_"With pleasure, it was nice to finally meet you two after hearing so much about you from Goku."_

_"Likewise. Now, Videl. Please, bring the boy you fell in love with back."_

~ ! ~

* * *

><p>So there she stood, at the door that was the entrance to her home. For sure it was late enough that everyone would be home and she would have to face up to him right away. What would she say, would she be able to sneak in and place the box under the tree before he could see? She didn't plan this far ahead, but there she stood.<p>

She turned the knob and opened the door, immediately she could smell the warm air flowing around the house, it was so welcoming, she skipped into the house and made her way to the living room where the tree was. Slowly she got on her knees and placed the small box right next to where she saw a present made out to her was placed.

She got up and made way for her bedroom. When inside she quickly made note of the extra bed placed right beside hers where her where her prince charming was sprawled about in a mess of sheets and blankets. She nodded her head and tucked herself in under her own sheets. "Goodnight Gohan."

* * *

><p>"WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP! COME ON EVERYONE WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS! YAHOO! CHRISTMAS! PRESENTS! PRESENTS! PRESENTS!" The yips and yells and the very energetic 7 year old half human, half Saiyan hybrid could be heard all the way in the house next door. Soon enough when he had finally calmed down he was greeted by a very tired looking group of older people he called his family. There was his mother who was sporting a warm, leather robe and cup a cup of joe to wake her up. There was Mark, whose trademarked afro was all over the place from not being combed, who had on a pair of shorts a white muscle shirt. And then from behind him came Videl who was still somewhat sleeping as she was carried in by Gohan.<p>

"Can we open presents now! Can we can we! Please!" No one was going to argue with the energetic little boy at this time of day, so naturally they let him open up his presents. He ran around the room with his new toy airplane in hand and made whirring and whooshing sounds to match. Chi Chi and Mark opened up the presents their Sons and Daughter had bought for them. All that was left was for the two lovebirds to open up their gifts.

Videl had by this point come to full consciousness and awake from all the loud noises Goten was making. She grabbed her present for Gohan and he the same for her. They sat across each other with the others' present in hand. Neither knew whether to say something or just hand the present over. Gohan's present looked a bit bigger, in fact, there were two boxes in his hands, one easily bigger than the other, but the smaller of the two was certainly wider, it had to be clothes.

Hesitantly, Videl reached her arms outwards and placed her gift on the floor in front of him. He stared at it, pondering what it could be. It was a small red box with a bow, nothing special looking about it. He slowly reached for it, but stopped midway, meeting the blue crystal eyes of his 'mate'. She nodded and he grabbed it. He put his gifts for her down beside him and began to slowly tear the wrapping paper off the small box.

Before lifting the top, he felt something, something, odd? Like there was something pulsating from the box, like an energy signal, it wasn't large, but it was different, it was familiar. A feeling of deep nostalgia ran down his spine as he lifted the to to the small red box. His eyes went down to what was inside, he stared down at the gift for a long time before looking back up at Videl. She swore she heard him stifling a sniffle before lifting his head to stare up at the ceiling.

Covering the box up without taking the gift out, Gohan looked back over to Videl and pushed her gifts over to her. "Videl. I-I, uh. Ah." He couldn't get the right words off his tongue, there were no words he could possibly speak that would could possibly show his gratitude for this one of a kind showing of her love.

"Your welcome Gohan." She reached out for the boxes made out to her before he grabbed her hand.

"Videl. I-I know you really want to fight in the upcoming tournament." Her face went white, he was mentioning this now? What suddenly sparked this topic? "And I know how you sometimes dislike how protective of you I am. But, understand I only do what I think is best, but sometimes it doesn't end up being so, I know that. Everyone has their faults, including me. I took away something that was special to you without knowing what it was to you, I'm sorry." With that he let go of her hand and slid his gifts over to her.

She grabbed the boxes and quickly ripped the wrapping off of both before taking the lid off of each. In one there was a loose white T-shirt, a small black skirt and a pair of fingerless gloves. She was a bit confused at this, she hadn't worn anything like this in a while. Something was odd about this. She then turned attention to the other box, inside was a set of yellow boots much like the kind she used to wear all the time. What was he up to. It wasn't until she noticed a note at the bottom of the shoe box that it began to make sense.

"I hope these are the right sizes we begin training tomorrow! Gohan! Thank you thank you thank you!" She lept from the floor and embraced him in a warm hug that she never wanted to end. A lone tear dripped from her eyes as her head laid on his broad shoulder. "Thank You."

* * *

><p>Much like the Satan mansion, Capsule Corporation was woken up in a very sudden and loud manner with plenty of screaming and banging. In some sort of miracle, Vegeta was downstairs keeping his wife company as she enjoyed watching her son play with his new toys. Although he had been up hours before anyone else, he still didn't like to hear the screams his son was capable of, he just thanked whomever it was that was watching from above that Goten wasn't over right now, it would be much louder and he wasn't sure if he could take the screaming of the two brats combined.<p>

"THANKS MOM! THANKS DAD! This stuff is awesome!" Much like Goten, he too made sounds for his toys as he ran around the room. Vegeta was just about done with this mushy stuff, he could only stand so much before he would go completely insane. But before he could even make a single step towards his beloved gravity chamber, something inside him told him to stop, stay right where he was. He didn't know what it was right then and there, but he knew he would find out.

They sat as a family watching Christmas movies for the better half of the morning. It was always the same thing with a fat guy breaking into people's houses with flying reindeer, nothing too crazy, but nothing really special. Vegeta was munching on a sandwich when he that familiar feeling ran down his spine, something was up, and everyone was about to find out what exactly it was.

"H-hey! Hello! Is this on? Hello? Can anyone hear me?"

Everyone looked around. Where was this voice coming from, this voice that was lost to the Earth all those years ago. "Hey, whose there? Mom, Dad? Who is that and where's it coming from?" Trunks continued to look around the room in confusion.

"Goku? Goku! Is, is it really you?" Bulma cried out with a whimper.

"Hmph. Kakarot." Vegeta smirked. Of course, who else could it be.

"Of course it's me, who else could it be?"

"Oh Goku."

"I miss you guys, it's been a while."

* * *

><p>AN: Insert Bullshit excuse for not updating earlier.


	3. Divide

**The Promises We Keep - Divide**

**The Sequel to A Disturbed Savior.**

For those who have not read A Disturbed Savior, to understand this Story even in the least, you must read A Disturbed Savior first. If not, then w/e, have fun understanding your out of the usual Gohan and Videl

I can't and won't promise anything this time around.

It's DBZ, I obviously don't own shit.

* * *

><p><em>Don't wanna be another player losing in this game - Disturbed<em>

* * *

><p>As had been the norm for the past couple of weeks, Gohan walked into first period carrying his injured damsel in distress who was due to get her cast taken off on this day when school was over. A very careful and very long 8 weeks had passed since Videl had broken a bone in her right ankle while running along the mountain side training with Gohan. And with today being the day her cast was coming off, she was finally going to regain some freedom and be able to stand on her own two feet. All that had to be done was to get through the day without a bump. Easier said than done when you had the friends that Videl had.<p>

From the moment she was carefully placed down in her seat her leg was being poked at by the ever energetic Erasa. She couldn't wait to literally poke fun at her usually uptight friend while she couldn't do a thing about it. It was like a once in a lifetime opportunity that she was able to live for 8 whole weeks. And now that that fun was going to be taken away she was going to need another form of entertainment on the side of her life that wasn't spent with Sharpner. She was thinking of something funny to draw on the cast with the dry erase marker when Sharpner took it from her hand.

"It's coming off today, what's the point?" The taller blond pointed out, not really sounding like her cared either way.

"Hmph. You obviously don't see how much fun it is. Oh well then, I guess we'll have to get used to Videl walking around and kicking our asses all over again."

"You're damn you will. Once this stupid thing comes off, just you wait Erasa." She thought carefully about the worst way to torment her friend. "I'd watch your mirrors carefully if I were you." A devious smiled plastered across her face once she thought about how distraught Erasa would become once she couldn't be able to look at herself through a mirror.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, wouldn't I?" They eyed each other for a brief moment before a strong looking hand with a very large scar forced itself in between the two bickering teenagers.

"Cut it out already. It's too early for a headache, alright? Just bring that spunk with you when the cast comes off later. We've spent enough time slacking off."

Both girls turned their attention to said interrupter of their 'conversation' and glared daggers before they began tag teaming a verbal assault upon the poor Saiyan soul. He ignored it as usual. He reclined in his chair and placed a head phone in each ear, they knew then that whatever they were saying wasn't reaching him, so they stopped bothering him.

"Well apparently what we're talking about isn't important enough for your Prince Charming." Erasa mused. "So. You're really going back to training today?" She asked a red in the face Videl.

She slumped back into her seat and sighed. "Yup. He's not going to let up. Can't really blame him though. It was my idea to enter the tournament anyways, so I sort of asked for this."

"Yea, that's true. But he could have at least let you jump into one of those healing things he uses at Capsule Corp or whatever whenever he gets hurt."

"He said he didn't want to take any risks even if Bulma did fix and perfect it. Also he wants me to do this like a normal person. No special treatment even if I am his girlfriend." Erasa did a double check over Videl to see if Gohan was able to hear anything they were saying. From the looks of it, he was lost in a musical Valhalla.

"Does he know that you're his girlfriend yet or is he still calling you by that weird word he and that short guy use sometimes?" Erasa inquired. She had heard the term being used many a time over the few years they had known Gohan but it wasn't something she cared to remember.

"I'm gettin there. I'm thinking about making a bet with him to make sure that he never calls me his 'mate', again. It's seriously just getting annoying. Honestly, like, how can anyone even try and get intimate with someone who calls them something so animalistic. It's so frustrating." The raven haired teen ran her hands through her silky smooth dark hair and followed all the way down her face before clutching her hands and cracking her knuckles and she stretched her arms.

"A bet huh? Well, whatever it is you come up with, good luck. You're gonna need it."

"Yep, just gotta wait for this stupid cast to come off. I'll get started right away." Figuring that was as far as the conversation would go, both girls opened up a folder and began their studies."

* * *

><p>It was finally time, the time to get the cast taken off. And it was only 1:30 pm in the afternoon. A good hour before school actually ended. But that mattered not, for it never hurt to share blood sweat and tears with the Vice Principal. It wasn't often Videl was thankful about the people Gohan knew, mainly because he spent a lot of time sparring with that creepy Vegeta guy. But she loved that Krillin was like an older, but much shorter brother to him. She'd have to thank the bushy haired Kame Sennin apprentice.<p>

"Now, Miss Satan. I would recommend that you take it easy for the next couple of days. Try not to put too much pressure on that foot and keep your feet off the ground as much as you can while still being somewhat active. There needs to be a balance somewhere so you can get used to walking on two feet again. Alright?" The good doctor prompted after cutting the hard cast off.

He proceeded to do some tests and wrote some things down on his clipboard. "And you are ready to go. Any questions from the two of you?"

"So no extraneous activity for a little bit until I get used to things?"

"That's correct."

"Thanks Doc. I'll make sure that we don't train one leg more than the other." She stared at him as she dangled her now free leg from the floor.

"Um, well. That's not exactly what I mean but-"

"Ok, no problem Doc, thanks for the advice. So, a quick 5 mile run should be just fine? Thanks for the info." He could have sworn he felt her ki take a quick jump after hearing about the fun run he had planned. He smirked and gently pushed her down from the designated patient's seat. Videl signed the appropriate papers and they were out the door and on their way to wherever.

"You weren't joking about that 5 mile run were you?" She knew it was a dumb question but she just had to ask. She was enjoying the feeling of not having something stuck to her right leg. She really didn't want that leg to have no feeling in it anytime soon because of a strict training schedule.

"Why even ask? It's not like you can complain. You wanted to train, you should have known what you got yourself into when you asked someone with the power to destroy planets in the palm of his hands to help train you." A quick vision of him blowing up planets left and right with literally his hands jumped into her head. He was laughing his head off while doing it. It felt so fake and not like him that she was easily able to shake it off.

"You know how vulnerable your mind is when your day dreaming?"

"Huh?"

"I'm not just going to go on and blow up planets laughing like some crazy purple horned freak you know."

"I KNOW THAT! It was just a funny thought is all." She turned her head to hide from letting him see her blushing. She was so vulnerable.

"So. Where are we doing this little run you have planned?" Videl decided to ask.

"WE, aren't running 5 miles. YOU are running 5 miles from the back of my house and I'll be following behind you to keep you motivated along the way. Also, so, ya know, ya don't quit."

"I WON'T QUIT YOU JERK!" Her usual screams of terror didn't seem to have any effect on the teenage Saiyan like they usually did. He just watched with a playful grin with his hands in his jacket pockets.

"I know you won't. But let's just see how far you can get before you trip." That brought her attention down to her recently freed leg. It was still somewhat healing, pushing it so hard on it's first day would just earn her a trip back to the ER.

"You know I can't run on this leg as it is. You know full well how long it takes for a broken bone to properly heal even after it's been cleared by a doctor and the cast taken off."

He knew full well that it would take at the least a couple of days for her to comfortably walk on that leg again after being carried by him for a good portion of 8 long weeks. But as always, he had a solution.

"Yup. And that's why we're speeding up the process just a little." She didn't know exactly what that meant, but he always stuck true to his word. One way or another she was going to be running her tight little ass off around his backyard in wide open area.

"And by speeding up, you mean what exactly?"

"You'll find out after my spar with Vegeta." Just from the mention of said man she knew it was going to be a long day.

And she was right. She was on the Briefs' couch for so long there was an imprint of exactly where he butt was planted for the 4 and a half hours that she there. Bulma was apparently too busy with work and God only knows she wasn't going to get pulled into one of Trunks and Goten's crazy pranks.

Her eyes finally shot open at the sight of a half beaten Gohan walking towards the couch with the top half of his Gi ripped to shreds and falling over his chest.

"So you're finally done. Now how do you intend on healing my leg faster if you won't let me use the tank thing?" At this point she really didn't care what he was going to do, she was just so bored from sitting down that she would say yes to anything he told her to do.

"Easy." He reached for his pocket and pulled something small into his palm. He then proceeded to crack it in two. "I eat half, I'll get better. You eat the other half and your leg will feel better than ever."

She looked at the small bean with a bit of hesitation. It wasn't the weirdest thing she'd ever seen him eat, but it definitely was the strangest healing remedy she had heard of. A small green beafn healing wounds?

"Decide whether you're going to eat or not before we get back to my house. Because if you don't eat it, then I might as well take another round with Vegeta and then take the other half."

She definitely wasn't going to let his attention be on Vegeta again when she could easily grab all the attention she wanted if all she had to do was eat a damn bean. Not wasting another second she threw the half bean in her mouth. The second he heard her swallow he picked her up and took to the skies in a blazing golden fashion.

When they had finally landed Videl threw her usual fit about how he needed to take better care of her and be more gentle when he flies a typical 5 hour car drive in 5 minutes.

"You done?" She nodded. "Good. Now, your leg feel better than when we left the doctor's office?" The raven haired beauty slowly bent down to her right leg and felt it up. Nothing felt wrong. In fact it felt better than before. Her whole body felt stronger, something was off with this whole situation.

"It's the effect of the Senzu. I heals all physical wounds both inside and out of the body. Any internal bleeding would also be stopped. Any broken bones you ever had that never healed fully, that half a bean more than likely fixed whatever might have been wrong in your body."

Her mouth went agape as she explored every inch of her body. He was right, she felt better than ever, stronger than she had ever felt before. She was full of energy and ready to kick this 5 mile run in the ass.

"So, ready for that little run?"

"Am I ever? Let's start this so we can finish this already!" She pumped her fists to her side and crouched into a readied position.

"Hold on there. Before we start, we need to get you in the right gear for this run."

"Right gear?" She questioned as he walked into his house just to come out moments later holding 4 small black circles with notches on them. She immediately recognized them as what they were. Training weights. Her head drooped in disgust when she realized his master plan.

"What's the matter? Too tough for the pretty little princess?" He slithered all up on her in a seductive manner as she stood there pouting.

"No! It's not too tough. Just, surprising. Hmph. Jerk." She whispered. Though she knew he heard that as he did everything else.

"Whatever. Now put these around your ankles and wrists and turn the notches to 5 pounds each." Gohan instructed while passing the small weights over.

"That's it? 5 pounds? Ha." Videl cackled.

"Now it's too easy? Well I was just going easy on you since-"

"How about a bet?" She quickly inserted. This took him by surprise. Where did this sudden motivation come from? He had no idea but it sounded interesting.

"A bet eh? No harm in that. Alright. What are the terms we're playing by?"

Finally she was going to get what she wanted for so long. She finally had it in her grasp. The idea of a lifetime that came to her during lunch while Gohan was up on the roof and not able to hear a thing she could say or think.

"10 pounds. 10 minute miles. If I complete this 5 mile run with 40 extra pounds of weight on my body after 8 weeks of basically nothing, you will no longer have the right to call me by that animalistic term, mate."

She explained the winning side for her and he thought it over for a second. Nothing would really change besides he couldn't call her what she technically was to him.

"And if you don't?"

"I'll think of something if it happens." She extended her now weighted hand outwards which he took in his own.

"Deal." They shook. As soon as he released her hand from his an explosion set off somewhere in the vicinity that had her jumping into his arms.

"What the hell was that?"

"That was the GO signal. Or would you rather call the deal off now and take the loss."

"Wh-what! DAMMIT GOHAN!" She quickly scampered onto her feet and hit the trail. "JERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRK!" He laughed and started to think of what he could get out of her losing. He was sure she was going to lose because he was going to distract her before she could finish. He was for sure going to have a fun night.

* * *

><p>"Wow Goku. So you're really not sure if you can come home for the day?"<p>

**"It's really tough over on this side lately. There's not much more that I can do to gain some good credit with the figureheads up here. The tournament doesn't take place but once every few years and besides that there isn't much good I can do besides train and help out where I'm needed."**

With their previous conversation almost 3 and a half months ago Bulma learned that Goku had a small window of opportunity that might allow him to come back to Earth for one day. But after 30 minutes of talking today she was informed that his good fortune wasn't going as far as he had hoped they would. That or the Kais were playing some sort of sick joke on the pure hearted Saiyan.

"Dammit Goku. What are we gonna do! You have to be here! You have to see your children! Even if it's just for one day, you have to get here Goku! We all miss you!" Vegeta by this point knew that anything he could have done would just upset his woman. He quickly fled the area to save his own ass.

**"I know I know! Believe me Bulma I know! And I'm trying. I'm trying my best. I've been to the Grand Kai countless times asking for his permission for just 24 hours. Hell I even asked him for just 12. Anything is better than being denied the chance to see my family. You know I would do anything for them. You know I would."** Although she couldn't see it, the grown man for a second took his hand off his wireless and charge free North Kai Universal Cell phone to wipe his eyes.

"I know Goku. I know you would. I just can't imagine a tournament without you. It wouldn't be the same." She could hear her long time friend taking a deep breathe from the other side of the line.

**"Thanks for understanding Bulma. Gohan, Chi Chi and Goten don't know of this yet do they?"**

"No! No of course not! You told me to make sure they didn't find out and they haven't. Everyone else knows, besides Tien and Chaotzu. Can't find them and can't reach them. So they are I guess not a part of this whole shabang. Whatever, they wouldn't ruin anything if they found out anyways."

**"Right, and thanks again Bulma. I knew if I could trust anyone with this, it would be you."**

"No problem, you can always count on me. You just remember that."

* * *

><p>AN: Literally done right before I left for the airport. See ya in 11 days!


	4. Kings And Queens

**The Promises We Keep - Kings And Queens**

**The Sequel to A Disturbed Savior.**

For those who have not read A Disturbed Savior, to understand this Story even in the least, you must read A Disturbed Savior first. If not, then w/e, have fun understanding your out of the usual Gohan and Videl

I can't and won't promise anything this time around.

It's DBZ, I obviously don't own shit.

* * *

><p><em>Into your eyes, hopeless and Taken. We stole our new lives, through blood and pain. - 30 Seconds To Mars<em>

* * *

><p>With barely over two months to go, training had been kicked up just a notch. For starters, due to her losing that one out of the blue bet on the day her leg cast came off, she was wearing weighted clothing every day, all day. It had been a hard and rigorous past month, but she kept reminding herself how the outcome would be worth it. She'd be both faster and stronger when all was said and done. But walking around a mall with weights all over her legs was not a fun thing to do.<p>

Back and forth Erasa had dragged her all around Satan City's largest shopping mall for hours on end at times. Erasa knew well the hell she was putting Videl through by dragging her along on basically her only off day from training. The bottom of Videl's feet must have been one big blister by this point, but that didn't bother Erasa even in the slightest. She hardly ever saw her best friend outside of school anymore and that bothered her. Best friends needed their quality time together.

But after two hours of walking around with the addition of more than half her weight on each leg, Videl was tiring out. She took the initiative and happily sat down for a short break. Erasa had no other choice but to put down the 4 bags around her arms and sit with videl. It had been a while since the two had some actual girl time to talk without Gohan or Sharpner around, so they were bound to talk about something juicy, right?

If only there wasn't an awkward silence then maybe some interesting topic would have come up. Sadly the only thing going on in Videl's life was her training after school with Gohan, she knew that didn't hold any interest with Erasa. It was the same thing with the blond though, nothing crazy enough to talk about was happening besides her still growing relationship with Sharpner. But again, Videl could care less.

As the silence continued on Videl could only think of ways to get out of this awkward situation. Her hands went to her pocket, she drew out her phone, eyes still wandering every which way around the mall. She made sure to keep her hands under the table, she knew exactly how to navigate her phone without looking, she knew where every key was, how many times she needed to press a number to key in a specific letter and how many clicks it took to send the text to the right person. She couldn't help but feel a little guilty for attempting to ditch her friend, but there was hardly anything for her to do and she didn't feel like wasting away a day like that.

She didn't feel as guilty though, because Erasa didn't have the decency to hide her phone, in fact she didn't think it was inappropriate to have a full on conversation over her her cellular device while Videl sat their rubbing her feet. At least she wasn't the only one who felt odd being there.

Some minutes had passed since she had sent her text and still, Erasa was on the phone with Sharpner. At one point in the conversation Videl had gotten up, waited in line for an ice cream cone, bought it, and came back to see Erasa sitting in the same position she had left her in. Unbelievable.

When Erasa was finally off the phone, she gestured for Videl to get up so they could continue their trek in the mall. Thankfully, Videl felt a vibration from inside her pants. Finally, she thought as she reached for the small but very capable cell phone. She clicked a few buttons and checked her message.

"Erasa, hold up." They stopped walking as Videl's eyes were set on her phone. She clicked some buttons faster than a normal human should have been capable of. It was instilled into her how to write out a message on her phone, it should have been a sport.

"Is it Gohan or your dad?"

"Guess." Her eyes never left that damned phone of hers. She was happy that her escape plan was being played out, but she really did feel bad for ditching Erasa.

"Never mind then." She sighed and let out a frustrated huff. "Go, have your fun with Superman. I can tell you're bored anyways."

"Wait, Erasa. It's not-"

"No it's ok. Don't worry about. I had fun. We don't get out together much anymore, but you still agreed to come out to the mall with me. Thanks for that." Videl felt defeated as she watched her friend put up that fake smile that fooled her so many times before, but she knew that it couldn't be sincere this time. She was clearly upset.

"I-I promise, I promise we'll hang out more." She thought for a minute. "How about dinner? Just the four of us. It'll be a double date. And you can dress me up if you want." There, that should do it.

A wide grin played itself on the cheery blond's perfect skin. "Really! You mean it!"

"Yes I mean it." Videl rolled her eyes.

"Yeah! It's going to be so much fun Videl, I promise. Thank you so much, you won't regret it."

"Your welcome, I'm sure it can't be this bad." She lifted up her pants leg to reveal one of the small but heavy weights that were locked around her ankle.

"Oh, right. Don't worry about that, I can scare Gohan into letting you out without those blasted things on. I got it covered, so don't worry. Now go, he's waiting for you, isn't he?"

"Oh right, yea, see ya." They hugged it out before saying their goodbyes. A dinner date couldn't be that bad, could it?

* * *

><p>Beads of sweat rushed down her back as the sun was punishing her olive oil skin four times as bad as the heavy weighted clothing she was bearing. Supposedly the hoodie was to help sweat faster, and in turn increase her endurance faster. Honestly she didn't see the point of this hot clothing in such disgusting weather, but if he suggested it, then it couldn't be very wrong. He was the strongest person in the known Universe.<p>

Her jog came to a power walk after an hour of consistency. The pain in her legs was finally getting to her, she had to take a break. She was sick of this, it had to end sometime, why not now?

"What? Is that all you got? Ready to give up already? You can't win a fight by giving up so -"

"I can't win a fight if I don't get a chance to even practice fighting, GO-HAN! So why don't you start teaching me how to fight like you already?" Where this outburst came from she didn't know, but it felt good to finally get it off her chest. She huffed and puffed in between screaming. Gohan just crossed his arms and stared her down. And usually that worked, but not today, she had that fire in her eyes that hadn't been there for years. He noticed it and he was going to take full advantage.

"Well it's about time."

"About time for what?" She barked back.

"Take it off." Her eyes fringed at this.

"I'm sorry, come again."

"I said, take it off. Everything."

"WHAT! Are you kidding me? You fucking pervert! I am not stripping out here in the open just because-"

"The weights." He interrupted. Her mind went blank.

"W-what?"

"Take. Off. The. Weights. Or do I need to spell it out for you." His hands went to his hips as he waited for her compliance. She eased up and jumped at the request. Finally, a huge weight was going to lift from her shoulders, literally.

Quicker than you could light a fire and put it out, each of the four weights dropped to the floor with a loud thud and a small crack in the ground. It felt amazing to feel so light once again. She almost felt like she could fly. The long raven haired beauty jumped up and down clutching her legs together. She was so happy to be able to jump once again. Her arms felt a whole lot lighter as well. She threw a couple punches. She was amazed at how much faster she was able to throw a hook as compared to before her training.

"This. I feel so light. It's amazing!" She was in bliss and didn't know how this moment could possibly feel any better.

"That was the point." There was only the biggest amount of sarcasm in his tone. But she wouldn't let it bother her. She trusted him in training her, and it was obviously paying off for her.

"Yea, well, shut up. Obviously." She would put 'working on good comebacks' on her things-to-do-list.

She did some real stretching for the first time in what felt like forever and cracked her knuckles in every way possible. That crick in her neck, a thing of the past. All that was left to stretch, well she didn't have any time to think of that for there was a full fledged fist flying towards her face.

She dodged just in the nick of time and backed off from her opponent. Once she regained her composure she planted her feet in the dirt and opened her mouth. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING! Are you TRYING to kill me! You almost punched me in the face Mr. 'I could blow up the planet with my finger!'"

He chuckled to himself, he couldn't believe she didn't even notice. This just caused her anger to rise. "What the hell is so funny all of the sudden!"

"Nice dodge." Gohan complimented. God he had fun messing with Videl, it had to be his favorite past time.

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" She screamed. Thankfully they were out in the middle of no where, because anyone within a five mile radius would be able to hear her screams.

"I said nice dodge. In case you didn't notice, I punch very hard and fast. So nice dodge." He smirked.

"Yea? So what? Not like it's a big deal. I cou-"

"No you couldn't have before? You definitely couldn't before. You wouldn't be able to see it coming if this were a month ago." Realization was beginning to kick in. How much did she really improve? It was true, she could see that punch coming a mile away as compared to barely being able to see him move previously.

"Whatever." Videl scoffed. She still didn't want to admit that he did something smart, like always.

"Whatever. Now, come at me." She raised a brow at this. "Come at me with everything you have. Let's see exactly how much you've improved."

That was all she needed and wanted to hear. She threw the hoodie over her head and stripped down to just a bra and some training shorts. Now she was ready to train. Once again she cracked her knuckles in her palms and stretched her legs. Once done she dug her feet in the ground and brought her fists to her side. The moment she was waiting for.

3... 2... 1... "HEEYAAAAAAA" She jumped forward with her fists leading the way. She led off with a hook she knew would miss. She waited for him to move his head. At that point her calculations were spot on, he moved exactly how she wanted, quickly, while he was slightly off guard she thrust her right leg towards his torso, but he blocked it.

"Daamit!

"You're going to have to try harder than that. Now come, ON!" He threw his own punches and kicks which had her back pedaling the whole way while her hands went in every which direction trying to block whatever they could. No matter how much she improved, she still couldn't beat him, no way.

"Come! On! Fight back Videl! This is what you wanted isn't it? Now! Fight back!" She waited back for him to fully extend his right arm. She carefully ducked under it and side stepped while grabbing it with both hands. He waved his arm around trying to fling her off, but she wouldn't budge. Instead she used the kinetic energy to thrust her forward at her opponent. Her feet were aimed at his head.

Unfortunately he caught on quite easily and caught Videl by her ankles. "Try! Harder! This isn't good enough!"

"AHHHHH! Then shut up! Stop moving! And let me fucking hit you already!" Blind was Videl in her red hot rage. It was a fighter's worst strategy, fighting with anger, it always led to defeat in one way or another. It would be no different here. She just couldn't hit him. As much as she had improved, as fast as she had gotten, she just could not hit him. He was still on a completely different level from her. And he was holding back!

"STOP MOVING! YAAAAH!" He caught her right fist in his palm. She threw her other, he caught it with his open hand and twisted her arms around and pulled her in closely, their noses just inches from contact.

"Is this close enough for you?" The seductive manner in which his words were said was more than enough to send shivers down her spine as all the blood rushed to her cheeks. She struggled to release herself from his grasp. No good.

"I-uh." He licked his lips and lifted her off the ground, still holding her arms tightly. He continued to grab onto her as his tail wrapped around her waist.

"Just relax." He whispered as he pressed his lips to hers and pinned her to the ground. She returned the favor and wrapped her legs around his waist. She was going to enjoy every minute of not having those stupid weights on.

* * *

><p>He listened in as his mom once again talked to that weird guy through the sky. He still couldn't understand how such a thing was possible. This must have been like the 8th time she had done it and it became weirder with each conversation. The first time he just thought it was some kind of weird Christmas prank, but when the second 'call' came through, he knew something was up.<p>

Now Trunks was always smart for his age, but this just had him baffled. Every time she would talk to this person as if they knew each other for their whole lives, it was possible, wasn't it? He never asked her about her talks with the ceiling but he had so many questions that needed answers. Like, who was this Goku person, and why was he so special? How could he speak to his mom and not be in the room or on the phone.

That of course was what he thought it was at first, just some weird new phone his mom invented, and he considered it a possibility. That is, before he hid all the phones from her and decided to test that theory. But he was still confused, she always ended her conversations with 'call soon and keep us updated.' So it was a phone call? He didn't know, but he had to find out.

Bulma had just gotten off the 'phone' with this Goku fellow and Trunks overheard the entire call. Bulma sat down on the couch and held her head up with her palms as she thought about what she had talked about with this mystery person. Trunks knew what was happening, he had observed enough over the few months since the first 'call' to know what happens afterwards.

The lilac haired prince put down his toy and approached his mom. "Mom, who was that?"

"Huh? Who was what hunny?" She leaned over the couch to see her little boy standing there at full attention.

"That, guy. The one you're always talking to out of no where. Who is he? Who's Goku?"

Well the jig was up, she played it off for long enough. But he did deserve to know, it's not like it was some sort of big secret, for certain people at least.

"Ok hunny, but what I'm about to say you can't repeat to anyone, ok? Especially not Goten, or Gohan, and especially not Aunt Chi Chi, alright?" He nodded. She took a deep breathe and thought of every which way to put it to where it didn't sound completely insane.

"Well Trunks. Goku is my best friend. I met him while I was still a teenager, and, he's dead." What? Was she serious? Dead? She was talking to a dead man? Was this possible? If so, then how? It couldn't be, could it? No, this was insanity, you couldn't just talk to dead people like that, could you?

She could tell he was confused with his mouth agape, but it was the truth and there was no other way to put it, but hopefully she could salvage it yet.

"Hunny, there's another thing you need to know about Goku, but remember, you CAN-NOT, and I repeat, CAN-NOT, tell Goten, Gohan or Chi Chi!" Yup, this was definitely the weirdest conversation he's ever had in his short 8 year old life.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the wait. Actually wrote this in like 2 hours. WTF! Well, how'd you like it? A bit of romance in there Finally.


	5. Haunted

**The Promises We Keep - Torn**

**The Sequel to A Disturbed Savior.**

For those who have not read A Disturbed Savior, to understand this Story even in the least, you must read A Disturbed Savior first. If not, then w/e, have fun understanding your out of the usual Gohan and Videl

I can't and won't promise anything this time around.

It's DBZ, I obviously don't own shit.

* * *

><p><em>My blood is cold as Ice, or so I have been told. Show no emotion and it can destroy your soul - Disturbed<br>_

* * *

><p>"Come ON Videl! Come out and show me already!" From the other side of the door Erasa could hear her friend mumbling something about it showing off too much skin or something like that. "It's supposed to. Now come on out and let me see how it looks. I'm sure it looks wonderful."<p>

"Ugh. Fine!" With a click of the lock the raven haired beauty pushed the door open revealing herself wearing a skin tight, cotton candy blue dress with a matching skirt that tugged at all the right places showing off her every bountiful curve. Not only was Erasa in shock about how amazing it looked, but for the first time in the blond's life, she was left speechless with her jaw agape. A for sure sign of the Apocalypse.

"Well?" Videl shook her head and raised her palms up.

"Wh-what can I say? Besides, HOT! Just one more thing o-ver here." Erasa reached over to the back of Videl's head and undid the bands holding together her hair to her symmetrical pig-tails. In a style fit for only a kids movie, Videl flushed her head to the side just enough that her hair waved side to side in the most perfect fashion it should be illegal.

"Now your set." She gave the OK and winked to her slightly taller friend.

"You sure? Because I-"

"Yes! I'm sure. You look beautiful. And better yet Gohan is going to love it. When he sees you in this he won't be able to resist ripping it right off your sexy body."

"Are you kidding me Erasa? Is that your sick little plan? You think I'm going to this dinner just to seduce Gohan?" A short whistle and a turn of her head was all the answer Videl needed. "You're such a pervert."

"So what? Perv and proud." She stated with her chin up with a cheeky grin on her face.

"So...Do you think it'll work?" An embarrassed Videl questioned.

"HELLS YEAH!"

* * *

><p>"Dude! How much longer do we have to wait for them? We've been sitting here for like 30 minutes already."<p>

"Just hold on to your jock strap a little longer. If they don't show in the next 5 minutes we'll ditch and tell them we got held up because of traffic." Gohan explained to his friend who was just itching for some more company.

"Oh yeah, let me tell ya. They'll definitely believe that." Sharpner rolled his eyes. Sarcasm was just rolling off the tongue these days.

"And what makes you think they wouldn't believe something like that?"

"Pfft. I'm with you. Why would we have any reason to be late? If anything came up you could just fly us out of wherever it is we were stuck at."

"Oh yeah? And what makes you think I would carry and fly you wherever?" Crossing his arms he felt he had this argument won.

"Dude. Seriously? Bros before Hoes. Come on. You're saying you seriously wouldn't help me out in a desperate situation? That's cold Gohan, even for you."

"Really now? Well I'm a cold guy. Thought you knew that already. Man Sharpner, I've given you too much credit up until now haven't I?" Sharpner was getting nowhere and fast. He needed to get back on the winning side or else face the shame of losing to Gohan again.

"Well, who cares. Whatever. But I bet Erasa'll blow Videl out of the water with her looks tonight. I bet you Erasa comes in with a light glistening upon her beautiful locks of hair that angels will sing from the heavens just for her entrance."

"Yeah yeah whatever. Erasa plays dress up every time we go out. What do you think would make tonight any different?" By this point in time Gohan was leaning back in his chair far enough that he was able to see behind himself with his head bent so far down.

From Sharpner's point of view all he saw was Gohan being Gohan. Avoiding eye contact with others and ignoring all others near him. Yup, seemed like something Gohan would do. Then he heard a scoff of some sort from the other end of the table. What was that about?

"Say Sharpner, what was that you were saying about Erasa and Videl again?" The Saiyan proceeded to hoist himself back up into his chair with the most devious of grin's plastered upon his features.

"Yeah. What abo-" Gohan smirked playfully. Game. Set. And Match. Sharpner was given a first hand view of the two blazing hot beauties making their way towards the guys. And by God, if his body allowed he probably would have bled to death going by the pace his nose was leaking the red stuff. Like, he always knew Erasa and Videl were good looking in their own ways, but tonight. Tonight they were goddesses among mortals.

Erasa was strapped in a short, yellow, one piece with a low cut skirt with matching heels. There was another thing different about her appearance tonight though. Her hair. She was wearing a wig for sure, but it only complimented her natural beauty. The long, blond locks were curled up and flowing freely in a way that made this outgoing and abrasive personality look like a fragile and innocent soul. Needless to say Sharpner was in bliss.

"Yo Gohan I totally win."

"Oh? Judging already? You only took a look at contestant number one." with a light blush Erasa stepped a bit to the side from the awkwardness of being gawked at by just about every guy in the restaurant that had eyes. That gave way for contestant number two.

Coming into view was none other the one and only person in the universe for Son Gohan. He did in fact help meld the body he was now ogling and practically salivating over. Those legs, they went on for days, and such tone to them. They were perfect. If nothing else than but for show they complimented her other features well. Like that perfectly shaped waist that was being tugged together by that baby blue, skin tight one piece that held together everything so perfectly, showing just enough to skin to give the world a little show while leaving more than enough to the imagination. It was practically lingerie done in a casual sort of way so that it was wearable in public. It showed off just enough skin,

If the girls could only see Gohan's face now. Behind that hand, he was hiding a bright flush of red was a never ending river of red. But it wasn't just Gohan who was ashamed of his hopelessness. Sharpner had to shy away from Videl so he could at least keep some dignity and not go gaga over another woman. He WAS still in front of his own girlfriend.

"S-say Gohan. We'll call it a tie all right?"

"Y-yeah, a tie." Gohan just nodded his head as he continued wiping his nose clean. The two lovely young ladies sat down next to their dates and giggled to themselves. Whomever said girls didn't have their own bro-ship rules was very wrong. This was most definitely an attack from both sides. The guys were helpless to their onslaught of heavy artillery.

It was a very quiet few moments as the bunch waited for a waiter or waitress to show up and take their orders. But even when he came to do so the guys had their noses buried in their menus as to hide their shamelessness. The girls giggled to themselves and properly pounded their fists as they ordered drinks for the table.

"You guys can quit hiding your handsome faces from the world ya know?" Erasa joked as she took a sip of water.

"N-no thank you, we're all right where we are." They pleaded together. Videl nodded her head and rolled her eyes as she ripped the menus away from their faces.

"Ya see, that wasn't so hard now, was it?" They each took glances at their respective other, and in this case, better halves. Both began to feel a bit lightheaded once again as they felt the blood rush to the bridge of their noses. They both pinched at it to try and halt the mini nose bleed from happening again. It was just too much, their girls were just heating up the place like they were on fire.

"Are you guys going to say anything? It took us hours to get like this ya know? It took a lot of effort. A simple compliment would be nice." Erasa was not amused at their acting like children watching their first adult film.

Sharpner was having quite the hard time resisting Erasa as she was. It was her bubbly and outgoing personality that he fell in love with. She always spoke her mind, and her looks almost always complimented that well. She always wore bright colors that no other would dare wear out in public. But right now, he was speechless. That long, golden hair. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on.

"E-Erasa?"

"Yes Sharpy?" That innocent face. Oh how she knew how to push all the right buttons. She was irresistible.

He had to relieve himself in some way shape or form. Thankfully this place was classy but at the same time a party magnet. And the right music was playing at the moment. As quickly as he could he grabbed her hand and dragged her along to the dance floor leaving Videl and Gohan all alone at the table. But she wasn't going to be outdone, she grabbed Gohan by the arm and dragged him along the dance floor for some fun.

* * *

><p>"Oh my GOD that was awesome!" Exclaimed the out of breath blond in the short cut skirt as she sat down in her chair.<p>

"Damn right it was! God that was exhilarating!" Sharpner agreed as he chugged a glass of water. "Oh shit we haven't even ordered our food yet. Yo anyone know what time it is?" He looked around the table. The girls didn't have their phones on them due to the constraints in their attire. Gohan rolled his eyes and looked down at his watch.

"Late enough where we should order before they close." Came his witty reply.

"Close? Ha! This place is jammin up until the early hours of the morning."

"Yeah well, maybe some of us are just hungry as hell cause they haven't eaten since lunch."

"Whatever monkey-boy. I guess we'll eat now and enjoy the rest of the night after."

The couples had soon after eaten and went their separate ways after noticing the time. Sharpner couldn't wait to get Erasa home and let his imagination run wild with the amount of illegal things he'd be doing to her tonight. Gohan on the other hand wasn't going to wait as he was already groping his better half as he flew them through the clouds under the bright moonlight sky,

Gohan was in the middle of having his way with her mouth while undoing the back of her dress before she started complaining. She separated their mouths from one another so she could breathe.

"Hold on."

"What is it now!"

"I like this dress."

"So? What do you want me to do about it whilst flying over sixty thousand feet in the air?" Mentioning exactly how high they were probably wasn't the smartest thing he had done on this night. For instance, when Videl did look down to double check how high they were her body started shaking and she got goose bumps everywhere.

"Getusdownnowplease!" The words couldn't come any faster. He rolled his eyes and relented. This was definitely the biggest mood killer ever. He had to get it back someway, somehow! He looked over his shoulder and saw a nice, snow topped mountain. Slowly he started descending from the sky with her in his arms.

Their eyes locked, her heart thumped, his tongue did circles around his mouth. In a matter of seconds the mood was back as they danced the tango in the other's mouth.

Slowly, they made their way to the nearest visible point of land. When on the ground they didn't stop.

_'Hey! Don't rip the dress you moron!'_ She screamed in her head which she knew he heard loud and clear.

He rolled his eyes with and carefully unzipped her dress relieving her of the tugging feeling and revealing her perfectly sculpted body. He stopped for a moment to stare as she posed with her arms crossed under her breasts. It only added to her beauty. He couldn't hold it in any longer. The starving Saiyan jumped at his mate and grappled his arms around her as they began rolling along the ground.

* * *

><p>"You've only got one Earth month left Goku."<p>

"Yeah, I know. But I don't even know what I'm doing right now. There's just a lot on my mind, ya know?" The short blue God scratched his chin as he thought about the predicament his good friend was in.

"Hmm yes I see, well. There's not much you can do right now besides think, and hope for the best."

"I know King Kai, but still. This waiting is going to be the death of me." As soon as it registered in his head, the Kai of the North Quadrant cupped his hands to his mouth as he stifled a laugh.

"Buwahaha, the death of me. Hahaha. You've come a long way Goku. Buwahahaha." Goku was just confused. He didn't know what was so funny. this predicament was really frustrating.

He didn't know what to do. One one hand he was always the optimistic leader who never once let a negative thought encompass his entire being. But on the other, he was told he wasn't going to know whether or not he was going to get a day on Earth until that day came. And if he did get that day on Earth, he had quite the day ahead of him. But above all else that was supposed and still might happen, seeing Gohan would be top priority. And how he handled that would be the judge on how the day would go. But first he w-"

"He-llo? Are you in there Goku? Oo oo ah ah. Monkey man? Hello?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry King Kai. I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"What were you thinking about? Jeez. Is that monkey brain of yours on inside that skull?"

"Oh nothing, sorry King Kai." He really just wanted to be alone right now. Training just felt wrong for the 3rd class Saiyan. He really didn't want to hear that 30 days from now he wouldn't be allowed to see his two sons and wife. No, he needed to keep a level head and stay positive. He put on the fakest smile he could muster and scratched the back of his head for good measure. There just had to be a way to get back onto the living realm and see his friends and family. He had to know everything he could do to make it happen.

"Hey, King Kai?"

"Yes Goku?"

"You don't happen to know the last time someone like me was granted a free day, would do?" He clenched his fists tight as he could. He only hoped for the best. King Kai was all knowing, so he might know the key to this very aggravating situation.

"Hmm? Well that's about the last question I thought you would ask."

"So do you?" He was getting anxious. This plan had to start before it could work.

"And what if I doooooowahhhhhh! Goku! Just what do you think you're doing? Put me down this instant!" His pleas were ignored as the tall and proud Saiyan held up his friend from his collar.

"I need to know King Kai. I'm desperate here. I need to know who he is and how he did it. Please! Tell me! I need to get to Earth even it's for 5 minutes."

And for the first time since they knew each other the Inventor of the Kaio-Ken and the Genki Dama saw something in the Earth raised Saiyan's eyes that he had never seen before. It was so foreign that he couldn't describe it. What was this? Who was this person holding him with a grip that would kill any normal and alive human being.

The valiant ruler of the North Quadrant couldn't muster up even a single word for his friend. He knew what Goku wanted to hear. That he of course knew who it was, and how he did it. But he couldn't. There were just some things that couldn't be said. But there were still those eyes.

"I, I can't tell you."

"WHAT!" Rage now replaced whatever indescribable emotion it was that was in those dark eyes. Rage, the one and only emotion that kept a person like Goku fighting past his limit. It was a sea of red that lead to a path of corpses. This was often the scene the Kai was usually standing in front of when he gave this answer.

Goku shook his friend in a violent fashion. "ANSWER ME! Please King Kai! Why can't you tell me! Please! You have to!" His grip tightened as his anger rose to the point where he had lost all control.

The sea of blood was now gone from existence with the rebirth of a new Super Saiyan. Terror. Fright. The only thing that cold describe what Frieza had felt all those years ago on Namek. And now King Kai had the unfortunate opportunity to face the harsh reality of staring into that green hell. He couldn't stare at them. He knew there wasn't any sincerity to that anger. It was misplaced frustration, that's all it was. He had to tell himself that. He couldn't actually believe that Goku would come at him like this. He turned his head away in shame and loosened up. He wasn't going to let this happen.

"Goku." He placed his hand on one the taller man's wrists. "I'm sorry. But I cannot tell about that person."

There was nothing Goku could do from that point on. His hair that stood so tall dropped like a brick back into it's normal black.

"I'm sor-"

"No. I'm sorry King Kai. I shouldn't have gone that far. I understand now. I won't ask about it anymore." His grip had been lifted from the blue man's tunic. He turned and began walking away with a cold aura about him as he drifted further and further away.

This wasn't right. This wasn't the same man that once marched forward with no fear when he was outclassed in a battle for the Universe. This wasn't the same man who without a thought gave his own life for the sake of his loved ones, twice. This was a broken down regular old guy who made a mistake and dearly missed his family. There had to be something to do to help his friend out, the Kai couldn't just leave him like that. He was a friend first, thinker second.

"Goku! Wait up! Hold up one second!"He hustled to catch up to the savior of Earth. When he finally did catch up he was out of breathe and gripping his knees with sweating beading down his face.

"Umm hey King Kai. Something wrong?"

"Ju-just give me a minute. Huff. I-I have to tell you something."

"What about?"

"It's, it's about your question Goku. I, I can't tell you who it was. But I can tell you how." The look in Goku's eyes was worth breaking a few rules. He was already dead, there couldn't that much worse a punishment for someone of his status anyways.

* * *

><p>"GOKU! ARE YOU CRAZY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"<p>

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm seeing the person you told me could help with this problem I'm having."

"I didn't mean this instant Goku! Are you crazy? This is the Grand Kai we're talking about here. You can't just barge into his castle whenever you want. You have to have an appo-"

"Yeah Yeah. Whatever. Now where is he now?" Left and right Goku looked into each door he passed in the large kingdom but there was no hippie Kai to be found.

"Goku we have to go back now! We're going to get in trouble."

"I can't go back. Not now. I have to find him. I have to do this King Kai." There was no arguing with him anymore. Goku was set on doing what he came to do. So the two walked around the castle for what seemed like the longest 5 minutes whilst they opened countless doors looking for the Grand Kai. They had finally reached the last door.

"He has to be in here, right?" This is the last door in this place. It's either here or the battlegrounds." Goku wrapped his Super Saiyan hands around the golden door knob and began to twist. It creaked loudly as he slowly and carefully opened the-"

"Hey. Yo. What's goin' on out here?"

"Huh? Oh we're just lookin' for the..." What the hell? That wasn't any voice Goku recognized. Slowly the two turned around, terrified of who it might be that had snuck up on them.

"What's goin on?" It was a short man with long white hair, a beard and a matching white mustache to go with his denim jacket and jeans. This guy was most definitely out of his mind. And this was the person Goku was looking for.

"Ya-you're the Grand Kai, right?" Goku asked absent-mindedly. He remembered seeing the guy around a while back, but it was only a brief moment. But now that the guy was in front of him he was able to properly size him up. And he didn't really look like much.

"Yup. That'd be me. Who's asking?"

"My name's G-"

"Goku right? Yeah I've seen you around. You're from the North right?"

"That's right. But Grand Kai sir, there's something I have to ask you. It's really important if you can just hear me out for 2 minutes." Goku explained.

"Hmm? Something important? How important exactly? End of the Universe important or-"

"It's REALLY important sir. Can you please just listen to my request?"

"Goku. What are you doing? You can't be serious about this? This is THE Grand Kai. You ca-"

"I have to." The old man noticed the change in demeanor from the baby of the group. His ears were open. He nodded for Goku too continue.

"Please sir, I've been told that it's under your ruling that a person can be granted a free day back on their home planet. Is that true?"

"That is correct."

"Then you can grant me a free day back on Earth in 30 days?"

"I can." Goku's eye lit up from excitement. He was like a little kid in a candy shop. "But I won't." And then he dropped his candy on the floor.

"B-but. But why not? Why won't you let me go back to Earth? What haven't I done? What is it that I'm not getting here? I've been a good person haven't I? I've done good deed after good deed haven't I! I've saved the Universe on more than one occasion. I'm here in Upper Otherworld to prove it aren't I?" He couldn't believe it. What else was there that he had to do to get this short 24 hours to himself. What else did he have to do to prove he was worthy.

"Yup. That's all true. And as proof you're standing in front of me now."

"Ok then. So why won't you let me go down to Earth?" The Grand Kai let out a playful smirk.

"You're not worthy. You can come back in 30 days and ask me again. Until then, later." The shorter man walked through the last door leaving a shocked and very angry Ascended Super Saiyan behind.

_'Come on Goku. Use that anger to fuel your fire. Do what no one else has dared to do. I know you can.'_

* * *

><p>AN: Gimmee just a little more time to break out the next chapter. This story just comes so naturally but I'm a huge procrastinator. Sorry for those who want an update on Prince Of Orange Star. But I've also taken a bit of a break from Team Dragon Star due to writer's block. I really can't write anything but this right now and I'm determined to get out the next chapter quickly. But after that it'll be some time before I get the next one. That chapter is going to be a bitch if everything goes as planned next chapter...hmm...or is the chapter after that. Either way, either the chapter after the next one or the one after that is going to be a big one in my opinion. I'll keep you guys up to date on it so don't worry. Also I'll get back into the swing of things in a bit with Prince, there's still a few things that need tweaking and proper planning before I go any further, so just keep waiting patiently and I'll do my best to please everyone. Wow, with all that said. Hope you all enjoyed this Goku filled chapter. I thought it was necessary to show everything Goku is going through and not just Gohan. Well, till next time.


	6. As The Future Repeats Today

**The Promises We Keep - As The Future Repeats Today**

**The Sequel to A Disturbed Savior.**

For those who have not read A Disturbed Savior, to understand this Story even in the least, you must read A Disturbed Savior first. If not, then w/e, have fun understanding your out of the usual Gohan and Videl

I can't and won't promise anything this time around.

It's DBZ, I obviously don't own shit.

* * *

><p><em>The hopes and prayers of things to come. I've lost them all with glory. Urgent to aim for that short-lived joy, I see gold in all that lies before me - In Flames<em>

* * *

><p>The overseer of the Northern Quadrant just stood their with his hands folded behind his back, just staring at the pure hearted Saiyan. It had been like this ever since their encounter with the Grand Kai exactly 4 Earth weeks ago. Goku would just go off on and his own, train for short periods of time and then he would just sit with his arms and legs crossed. No one knew what went on inside that clustered head of his, and no one was really willing to ask.<p>

All of his past training partners had basically been thrown to the side. Pikkon, Olibu, everyone. They weren't even worth his time anymore. Goku had one goal and he had to do it alone. But before he could even attempt this feat he would need a new source of energy. One never felt before by any living, breathing entity in existence. The warrior was hoping he could share this experience with all of the new people he met in the past 7 years.

So he sat there, concentrating. Focusing on every breathe he took, every bone every muscle, and then it began once again. A hot white flash surrounded him. Slowly the wind began to pick up. It got stronger with every passing second. Soon enough the the wind began fluttering around in a blazing golden fashion. His hair shot up like it always did. But he sat there still, concentrating harder than he had ever before. If he was going to do this, he needed to draw out anything and everything.

His chest went in and out as he drew in a single breathe and pushed forward again. Suddenly the violent aura surrounding him stood still around him. It was much more violent then before, but contained. Every now and then sparks flew around his body and sometimes struck the ground around him creating crevices here and there. Two locks of hair instead of one single shred of gold now flowed over his forehead in gravity defying fashion.

_'It's the same thing every time Goku. What are trying to do? For sure by now you've surpassed Cell, and more than likely you've become stronger than your son. So what more is there for you to do?'_ Though the North Kai as he stood back and watched the same thing happen as did with the passing days.

_'Ok Goku. Come on now. I can do this. There's something more to ki. There's something more to life energy that I'm not understanding. There has to be another way to push myself. I still have anger boiling up inside me, but it's not enough this time. There has to be another way to attain this, this new energy. something different. This isn't the same as first time I transformed on Namek. But what is it? How do I tap into this power?'_

Goku dropped the tension in his body as he loosened up his arms and legs. Slowly he stood up and began his screamed at the top of his lungs, pushing his power past it's previous limits. The ground shook, hurricanes blew newly planted trees out of the ground, the sky became black with anger as lightning struck the ground in anger. The landscape was being destroyed by the second, warriors incapable of standing the pressure were being thrown from the strong winds. And while all this had been going on there was only one who stood there in silence watching it all play out.

The gold warrior's hair began to glow in flashes of some sort of mix of white and yellow. It did this on occasion when he would reenact this play. And for a brief second the North Kai could have sworn that through his tinted glasses that he witnessed something new. Something in his hair might have changed, but from the distance he was standing from it was impossible to be exact. And soon enough the flashes slowly came to a stop as did the screaming. The sharp winds halted

The warrior stronger than any other then did something out of the ordinary. He dropped his arms, let his legs give out as he dropped to his knees and pounded the ground in fury. He created a fissure in the world that went on for miles with a single strike.

"DAMMIT!" He cried out. "DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT!" With each hollar he struck the ground again and again. His cries reached across the vast plains that everyone in Upper Otherworld could hear his screams. Those who were a distance away just heard it as one the Saiyan's usual battle cries as he powered up. But those close to him, like the North Kai, they knew something was wrong.

And soon this mystery of what's been wrong with Goku was suddenly becoming clear to the blue man. He walked up to his friend and put a consoling hand on his shoulder.

"I think I understand now Goku. All this anger all of the sudden. You're trying to do it again, aren't you? You think there's another transformation, don't you?" A nod of the head was the answer he received. As he expected.

"Well then, I see the problem. But I don't understand why so suddenly. You haven't done anything this tiring in years, why now? Why push yourself to exhaustion day after day for no reason? I don't-"

"You DON'T understand, do you? I'm not doing this for nothing King Kai. I'm doing this because I have to. To think that I'd stand a chance against the Grand Kai as I am now it'd be suicide. I can't just up and challenge him like I am." Those last few words sunk deep into King Kai's head. Up until now he had no idea what was going on in Goku's head. But now his motivation was clear. And something else was clear. Goku had gone completely insane.

"WHAT! ARE YOU CRAZY GOKU! YOU WANT TO FIGHT THE GRAND KAI! DO YOU HEAR YOURSELF RIGHT NOW! YOU CAN'T JUST GO AND DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT! YOU CAN GET KICKED OUT OF OTHERWORLD FOR SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

And even though his buddy was telling him the truth in as harsh a way as possible, he knew he had to keep himself calm and collect for this to get through right. Inhale then exhale.

"I have to do this King Kai. It's the only thing I can do."

"Fight the Grand Kai? That's the only thing you can do? There are other options Goku."

"NO! There aren't any options left. There's nothing more I can. This is the only thing I KNOW I'm good at. I know that if I can perfect this transformation that I can beat him."

"And then what? What happens if or when you do beat him? You'll just take your 24 hours and go to Earth? Really Goku! Think this one out beforehand! This is serious, you can't just up and do something like this without thinking it through!"

"I, I know King Kai. But I honestly don't know what else to do. And it's not like I can even get this new form down anyways. So you don't have to worry about me trying to fight him as I am. I know I'm outclassed. He is the God of God's. But this is still bothering me. You know how I am by now don't you? You should." He kept his eyes stern and serious even with his back turned to King Kai. His words were sharp and to the point. No more fooling around for this guy. It was all business, that's what it had been for a long time it seemed.

King Kai really didn't know what to do anymore. He knew that people changed over time, but in a matter of what, 6 months, if it had even been that long. Goku had changed more than just in strength. But it seemed that his naturally playful and innocent personality had been stripped from him along with his ability to laugh. A filling amount of anger had been plaguing him and it was changing who he was. And King Kai was not liking this new Goku. It's like he was acting as if he was one of those Saiyans from back in the day, before Planet Vegeta was destroyed. He was not going to stand for it any longer, this is not how it was supposed to be, he was going to have to pull out the big guns.

"Goku. I'm not going to pretend to know what you're going through, because I don't. But I have seen people going through something similar. When warrior's of great stature do reach this area they use their infinite time to get stronger and stronger. Upper Otherworld as you know is for warrior's of great deeds only, you being one of them." Goku nodded in agreement.

"But there have been those who have gained insurmountable amounts of new power while here. They became tired and bored with the competition that was left for them in this infinite afterlife. They went crazy, and mad with power. They reeked havoc and destruction upon this world. Eventually they started turning on their respective leaders at the times. This has happened to the East and West Kai before. Me and South Kai have been lucky enough to not have had a rogue warrior from our side of the galaxy."

"And what happened to them?" Came the cold reply from the Saiyan warrior.

"Their bodies were stripped from them and they were deemed unfit for Otherworld anymore. Their souls had no where left to go, so they were given the evil soul treatment."

"Their souls were recycled for better use in a new life?" Goku questioned. It more of him finishing the sentence, but he was still unsure of it. They never took much time to talk about what happened to a bad person's soul. The last he remembered talking about this subject was when Cell was defeated. The same happened with Frieza and his father as well.

"That's correct Goku." King Kai answered.

"So why are you telling me this? Do you think the same thing is going to happen to me? Is that it? You think if I don't get the day on Earth that I'll get mad and start destroying everything?" Goku turned around when he didn't hear a reply. All he saw was King Kai standing there with his arms crossed behind his back, standing as tall as a man of his stature could.

"I see. Well you don't have to worry about me King Kai. That's not going to happen. I promise."

"It is Goku! Understand what you've been doing to yourself, how far you've been pushing yourself both physically and emotionally. I know that you Saiyan's feed off of anger and it makes you stronger. But that was when you were living Goku. That was in an entirely different realm. You're in Otherworld now Goku. Everything you do and say is carefully watched over and one slip up will screw you everything you've fought for. You'll lose everything Goku! You have to take a step back and breathe for a moment. Think about what you're doing. Not just to yourself, but to those around you Goku."

Pictures are supposedly worth one thousand words. Actions supposedly speak louder than words. But that's not the case with this situation. There's nothing that King Kai could possibly do to hurt Goku, but what he was saying was hurting him far worse than any punch or kick from Frieza or Cell could ever have. He had to re-think everything he was doing, because he was going about everything all wrong and their had to be a right way to do it. He took a long and much needed deep breathe of air.

"Good Goku. Now it's time for you to think. What is it you want the most right now?"

It didn't take any time to answer this question. There was nothing in this infinite space and time that he wouldn't give to see those he loved and cared for.

"I want to see my friends and family again." Soft were his words this time. Something King Kai caught onto right away.

"Good Goku, good. You're calming down, that's good. Now stay as your are right now and close your eyes."

"I-"

"Just do it Goku. I'm your friend. I'm here to help you with your problem. Just trust me ok."

The Saiyan did as he was told and gently shut his eyes. For a moment he heard what true silence was. He couldn't even hear the beating of his own heart. It no longer pumped blood. For the first time since dying he realized his body wasn't the same as it once was. There was no more getting sick, no more getting over exhausted and not once had he actually felt cold. It was hard to come to this conclusion, but it was the truth, there was no avoiding it. Even the air he breathed was just out of habit, he didn't need it anymore.

"All right Goku. I know you've been having problems lately with this new transformation and it's not as surprising as it once was."

"Y-"

"Quiet and listen Goku." King Kai quickly shut him out. It was or his own good.

"Now Goku. Like I said earlier, you Saiyans feed off of your own anger and draw unmeasurable amounts of strength from it. It's what keeps you on the top of the fighting food chain. I've seen you take seemingly impossible leaps in strength while you were alive. It was incredible. It was unbelievable how much strong you got from the time you left my planet to the time you defeated Frieza. It was almost too good to be true. And then you did it again with the Androids and Cell. Even your son learned how to tap into his power. And it was with that anger that your planet was saved."

"But that's not how it seems to be working for you anymore, is it Goku?" The Earthling shook his head. "I didn't think so. It's different here in the afterlife Goku. I'm sure you've noticed that at least. There's something different about the air you breathe, the ground you walk on and even the food you eat. At first it doesn't even seem possible that all of this is happening. That a dead body can retain it's form and hold onto it's soul. It's like a fairy tale that some kid wrote one day for his school project."

All in all Goku couldn't disagree. He did know a little about what King Kai was talking about. Whenever he did eat while he was dead it tasted amazing. But something was off. It didn't have that same taste as compared to when Chi Chi would cook. Her cooking was full of flavor and zest as compared to the bland, just barely satisfying feeling he got when he ate in Otherworld. It's like he was just filling his stomach with a hollow mass.

"So you see Goku. Just as there are differences between life and death, there are differences between energy. This power inside of you, I feel it just as you do Goku. I've been watching and paying close attention to everything Goku. It's definitely not going to be the same as your other transformations. They were spawned from pure hate and anger. Well, there is another thing that motivates people Goku. Sadness and sorrow can sometimes be what pushes people past their limits, but that's not going to cut it. I can tell that's not going to be the correct motivator for a person like you Goku. You're different Goku. You're cut from a different stone than anyone in the entire Galaxy. So you're going to need something else to motivate you."

"So I want you to think. I want you to think Goku, what makes you happy? What makes you happier than anything in the entire world. When was the happiest moment in your life? And I want you to think outside of your fighting nature. When have you sincerely had a good time without throwing your fist at someone else's face?"

Something happy. Something that made him smile more than anything in the world. That was an easy question. His family. Chi Chi. Gohan. The son he never met, Goten. But the memories he shared with these people outside of fighting were slim. From the short list of good times he had with his family he couldn't just choose one. He always felt happy and glad on the inside when he was with them. Because that meant they were safe and there was some sort of peace around.

There was his wedding. That was much more of a show than he had ever expected. Then there was the birth of his first child, Gohan. He was so small and just, the words to describe his son at that time just couldn't be thought of. It was a perfect moment where everything in life was good. He and his wife were in good health. His father-in-law's kingdom wasn't too far away and so the grandfather was able to attend the at home birth. Truth be told, it was one of the happiest moments in Goku's life. The fact that he couldn't be there to witness the second miracle in his family was disappointing. Just thinking about it could make him shed a tear. It apparently wasn't supposed to be, and he would accept that, for now. He had to focus on the good times he did have and hopefully, the time he WILL have soon enough.

Yes, that was his new goal. He would make up for lost time in the 24 hours he hoped to gain. He could imagine it now. Meeting his son for the first time. Just thinking about it made him all tingly on the inside. He couldn't wait. He really couldn't wait, this sort of opportunity didn't just happen every day. He would get back to Earth whether he had to take it by force or not.

_'Good Goku, very good. I can feel it. That power that you've been pushing for. It's right there for you to grasp and take a hold of. It just needs a little more. Keep at it Goku.'_

His body trembled for a bit longer and then he felt it. A sudden rush of energy flushed over his body in a wave of ocean blue. What was this? Is this what it felt like? Is this what he was reaching for this whole time? This amazing power that he had been digging for. Was this what it was like just to touch it?

"That's it Goku. You're almost there. You've accepted what's already happened and you know you can't change the past. What's done is done, it's all just a memory now. But sometimes memories are the most important part of who we are. It is by them that we remember not to make the same mistakes. It is also from memories that we remember how we got to where we are. You see Goku, it's not always about the destination, it's about the journey. How you got there. Whether it be by choice or not, it has happened."

"And now you can take what you know and use it however you like. That rage that once consumed you, the trigger to your unbelievable strength. You can't use it anymore Goku, not for this, this power is different. It's built off of, off of..." The words just wouldn't come out. He knew what he wanted to say, but he couldn't word it so Goku could understand.

"Serenity." Goku whispered.

"Huh?"

"Serenity. It's peace of mind. It's calming. It's acceptance."

"Y-yes Goku. That's correct. Now what do you plan on doing with this acceptance? Do you think you can find your motivation and find the strength you've been looking for through a serene state of mind? You have to drop all restraints and all negative thoughts and feelings. I really think you can get to this new tra-"

"No." Goku so rudely interrupted. It confused the Kai so very much. But Goku out of no where pushed himself off the ground and started staring up to the sky.

"King Kai. I need to ask you. Consider who and what I am. But do you really think that me, a third class Saiyan warrior, born to kill and bring destruction can really rely on such an emotion as serenity? I'm trying to be honest with myself King Kai. I don't think a person like me who as you've said has relied on anger and fury to gain strength to get by can suddenly just switch to using something like having a clean and calm mind as motivation?"

"Well I-"

"Not a chance right?" His eyes never left the oceanic sky above. It was so calm and beautiful. He never really took the proper amount of time to admire the scenery around him.

"I, I didn't say that Goku."

"But you know it, don't you?" There was no denying it. It was just in Goku's nature. He was unlike any other Saiyan that had ever lived, but he still had that fighting blood running through his veins.

"Right. So how do you plan on reaching this 'new' level Goku?"

"How? I'm a Saiyan right? So I'll do it the same way as always."

"Rage? That's useless Goku! That's what you've been trying for the past 28 days! And where has that gotten you so far! No where! No where Goku!" King Kai screamed. This point had to be sunk into the Saiyan's brain. He was not going to achieve this secret power the same way he achieved it the first and second times.

"But this time is different King Kai. This time I know what I'm doing. I know why I want this strength. The real reason why I need this power. I finally know." King Kai couldn't tell if for the first time since he's been there that the sprinklers had gone off, it may have rained or if that an actual tear shed from the tall Saiyan's eye. Either way, it was incredible. He could feel it, something amazing was about to happen.

"Goku." He whispered before he was muted by a thunderous roar that rocked the Universe.

* * *

><p>"So he's really getting worse again? Aw, that sucks."<p>

"Tell me about it. And these last few months training really had been the best in my life. I really thought I was getting through to him too. I thought he was finally changing for the better. And then, blah!"

"Blah?"

"Yes, blah Erasa." Videl tried to explain. It had been quite the bothersome past couple of weeks. She had that they had shared a special night together and that it would mean something for their relationship, but apparently she was wrong. The closer they got to the day of the World Martial Arts Tournament, the worse his attitude became.

"So what exactly has been happening? Details Videl, details." She thought for a minute, there had been quite a few of them that stood out since that night.

"Well, take when I asked him to teach me how to fly."

"Well what happened then?"

"You really wanna know how he intended on teaching me how to fly?" Videl asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Just tell me already."

"Well, let's just say I'd have two broken ankles if it weren't for Goten and that weird cloud thing." She couldn't help but shudder at the thought of being dropped from over 500 feet in the air again. It was frightening.

"WHAT! Are you kidding me? He just dropped you from in the middle of the air and expected something to happen? Is he crazy or something?"

"Erasa. This is Gohan we're talking about. So yes, he is crazy. His reasoning was that it was how he learned to fly. Bad reason if you ask me."

"Tell me about it." Erasa rolled her eyes.

"I just did. Are you even paying attention Erasa?"

"Huh? About what?" Videl rolled her eyes this time.

"Never mind. change of subject. How do I get him back to he was before? You know, like when we were going out on dates and stuff. He wasn't acting like his usual cold self. That's how it's supposed to be." Videl prompted. Erasa was listening, but at the same time playing with the long curls she decided to keep on after they worked so well. They were just beautiful and she hoped that one day he hair would grow back to that length so she didn't have to wear a wig.

"How do you make him act like that again? You really want him back in your arms and you in his again?" Videl nodded. "Then I think I know what you gotta do."

"All right I'm listening. Now what do I have to do?" From the inside of her pockets she grabbed a pen that she most likely left in there from classes earlier in the day and poked out the palm of left hand.

"So the first thing you gotta do is put on that sexy ass blue dress you bought."

"Uh huh uh huh." Videl nodded.

"Oh but first, before you do that you gotta make sure there's no one in the house but you and Gohan." Erasa explained. She knew she had forgotten something beforehand. Can't let that happen again.

"Oh kay? Sure, right." Videl wrote the plan so far down on her hand.

"All right, so when you're sure that it's just you and him alone in the house you gotta put on your best apron. Cause momma, there's only one way to get through to that man. And that's his stomach." Videl knew that very well. She didn't need to write that one down.

"Right so when you and him have finished dinner he should at least by that point be itching to see what's under that dress of yours. But not so fast!" She waved her hands out for emphasis. She was definitely still a little kid on the inside.

"So then what? After dinner comes what?"

"After dinner? Well after comes dessert Videl." That sly smile of hers somehow found it's way into this conversation. Yup, this was about to get dirty.

"And what do you suggest for dessert? Melted Chocolate? Strawberries? Ice Cream? Whi-"

"You!"

"Heh?" Did she hear that right? "I'm sorry come again. I could have sworn I heard you say that I was dessert." Videl wanted to confirm before she deemed her friend a true idiot.

"Yup. You're going to be the final course." Erasa began to chuckle to herself as she thought of all the possibilities and all the ways this could go wrong.

"Exlpain you dolt. You know I'm not good with this kind of stuff." Videl pursed her lips and put away her pen. This was all just a joke.

"Well I gotta get going pretty soon. Me and Sharpy got a date tonight. So I'll just leave you with two little words to think about. Whipped cream."

And with that Videl could only think of one thing. Erasa was such a pervert. But God damn she was a smart pervert.

* * *

><p>AN: Told ya I'd be quicker. THE MOST GOKU FILLED CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN! WOOT! Hope ya liked the whole Goku and King Kai scene, it's something that needs more attention in Fan Fics. And yes, I took the Canon/Manga way with how people are dealt with when they die. Evil doers lose their bodies and their soul's get recycled. This was explained in the manga. Hope you enjoyed. Got one or two more chapter before some serious angst and moody shit begins. So get ready Mother Fuckers. I'm coming for ya!


	7. Guarded

**The Promises We Keep - Guarded**

**The Sequel to A Disturbed Savior.**

For those who have not read A Disturbed Savior, to understand this Story even in the least, you must read A Disturbed Savior first. If not, then w/e, have fun understanding your out of the usual Gohan and Videl

I can't and won't promise anything this time around.

It's DBZ, I obviously don't own shit.

* * *

><p><em>Guarding yourself from the love of another, left you with nothing tonight. Why does it sound like the devil is laughing, leaving me haunted tonight? You did decide - Disturbed<em>

* * *

><p>"So you're absolutely positive all this will fill him up?"<p>

"Videl. I'm so sure that won't be enough food that he'll be begging for more." Erasa claimed to know, which bothered Videl. She was supposed to help in making sure that this last dinner and overall night before the Tournament was supposed to be a good one. It was supposed to get Gohan's mind off of whatever it was and making sure he was relaxed.

"You know, you're less help than I thought you would be. You told me the way to a man's heart is his stomach right?"

"Yep, I said that. Your point?"

"Gohan has the biggest stomach known to man! You and I both know that this isn't going to be able to fill him up. So what then? He'll just leave and go somewhere else to eat and you know it. He's done it before mind you." The raven huffed before crossing her arms and turning her head.

She must have missed something because when she peaked back over Erasa was no longer where she left her.

"God she's like a puppy. Can't take my eyes off of her for even a second. Grr." Videl stormed out of the kitchen and went on to look for her lost friend. There weren't many places to look though. Knowing who it was she was looking for there was basically one of two places to look. One you had to always knock before entering, the other, well, it's probably a mess by now.

"ERASA I SWEAR TO GOD IF MY CLOTHES IS ALL OVER THE PLACE I'M GOING TO RIP THAT WIG FROM YOU HAIR SO HARD YOU'LL BE CRYING FOR DAYS!"

Her scream wasn't just heard throughout the house, but more than likely by the neighbors next door as well. It was no wonder why Erasa did most of the talking for her when she was angry.

When she came to her room she found that it wasn't looking like a hurricane had just blown by. It actually looked, clean. Well if her room was clean, then where was Erasa?

"I bet that moron got lost again." She said to herself as she started walking out of her room.

"Bet which moron got lost again? I'm right here you idiot!" Huh? Erasa's voice, but no Erasa.

"Erasa! Erasa! Where are you? I hear you loud and clear but I don't see you. Are you hiding somewhere?"

"H-hiding? WHAT! And you call me the idiot? Jesus Christ, turn around woman!"

"Huh? Turn around? What my closet?" She raised a brow.

"Yes the closet. Now open it up." And that's when Videl had the perfect plan.

"Hmm? So you're in the closet are you? Well, I didn't know you were like that Erasa? I thought you really loved Sharpner to death. But I guess I was wrong. You're really attracted to me aren't you? I'm like a Goddess to you aren't I?" Oh she was definitely enjoying this moment and hoped it was going to last long enough to remember it later.

Videl couldn't see it, but she could damn well hear it by the way Erasa was pounding on the closet doors from the inside. It wasn't just any normal closet door that had a knob and could be pushed open. No, this was one of those top of the line, has many layers and layers behind it that runs on an electrical line sort of closet. And it was too bad for Erasa that it only opened from the outside.

"I'm sorry what was that Erasa? You love me so much that when I do finally let you out of here you're going to properly help me out with setting up this dinner date I have with Gohan tonight? Is that what you're saying? Oh you're such a great friend Erasa! Maybe I'll even let you fondle me when we're done just to say thanks."

If the amount of sarcasm in her voice wasn't enough to piss Erasa off then her playing with the button to open and close the closet was. Because Videl could have sworn she heard one of the hinges creak just a bit. That was a sign that she was playing this game just a bit too much. It was time to let her friend go. It only took a half a second from the time the door opened for Erasa to jump out and land on top of Videl.

What happened next was the farthest thing from what Videl expected to happen. When their lips finally did contract from one another each was left with a slightly more reddish hue on their faces then the other remembers being there.

"E-Erasa."

The curly haired blond just stood up, wiped her mouth and started walking away from the awkward scene. She stopped before she reached the door, remembering what she initially came in this room to do. She stared down at what she previously picked out, it wasn't that bad looking. It for sure couldn't compete with that skimpy little outfit she had seen in the closet, but it would do just fine. And with a flick of her wrist it was flung back until it hit Videl directly in the face.

Almost immediately Videl ripped the article of clothing off her face and observed it. It was exactly Erasa's style.

"Wha-what the hell is this? You're dirty laundry? You pervert! What do you expect me to do with this?" This little game was going a bit too far for her comfort. She knew she was straight, but now she wasn't too sure about her friend.

"Uh, girl. You might wanna take a better look into your own closet. That came from inside there. That's yours. And as to what I expect you to do with it? You're going to wear it. Tonight. For Gohan." Erasa licked her lips and left the room leaving Videl to moan to herself over how that sort of clothing wasn't her style.

_'Mmm. Tastier than I imagined. What was that, chocolate chap stick? Delicious. Time to set one more thing up and then everything will be set.'_

* * *

><p>"All right." Goku heaved in and out one last time before pushing himself up.<p>

"All right?"

"I'm ready. I'm ready to fight the Grand Kai."

Now normally King Kai would have never let Goku get so far as even repeating such a heinous act. But after he heard Goku being insulted that day by the Grand Kai, told he wasn't worthy of going to Earth for a day, he dropped every bit of restraint and threw away the rule book. No one was going to tell Goku he wasn't worthy and get away with it. Not while he still had a voice.

"I understand Goku. I just hope you do." Goku eyed the man who had been nothing but a friend to him. He needed to hear this. He knew there were consequences, and he knew he had been told before, but just one more reminder just in case would help put his mind at ease.

"Remember who you're about to wage war with Goku. This is the Grand Kai. The planet you've been so lucky to have trained on for the past 7 years is his home. He is basically God up here. He reigns higher than Enma himself. And I know by now I've told you this more than a thousand times. But in any case, even if you do happen to win, you might lose."

"I-I know King Kai. I know the consequences. But the risk must be taken. This kind of thing doesn't come up everyday. I have to take it. This is the only way."

The Kai nodded. This was the path he had chosen, there was no turning back.

"All right, but Goku, before we go. I-I ju-I just want to say that it's been an honor to have been able to call you my friend. And no matter what happens, we're in this together. You got that!"

Goku was taken back by the show of courage from the stubby blue man, but it was somewhat expected. They had been through pretty much everything friends could go through. Heck, he even blew up the guy's planet and still retained their friendship. Now if that's not true friendship then he didn't know what was.

"Right." They bumped knuckles and got a move on to the Grand Kai's mansion.

Expect the unexpected. Nothing is ever what it seems. Everything has more than one meaning behind it.

These were all things King Kai was told when the Grand Kai was spoken of. He wasn't just any normal Kai, he wasn't just someone who had a higher ranking than everyone else in Otherworld. He was different on more than one level. The way he dressed was a direct signal of that, but everything else, still a mystery.

The two comrades reached the huge palace the Grand Kai called his home and instead this time skipped through all the room searching.

Goku stood proud and tall as he took what may have been his final steps in a body. Slowly approaching the huge blast doors that would surely lead to the Grand Kai he stood and stared. These doors were the only things that were holding Goku back from possibly losing his body.

King Kai noticed how stiff Goku had become once he placed his hands on the barriers. It worried him that Goku might have had second thoughts about this. He placed a hand on the taller's shoulder.

"Let's get 'em Goku."

"Right." He pushed through the door and was hit by bright lights combined with a loud crowd cheering and applauding.

* * *

><p>The night was still young and the two were just about finished with their meal. Videl needed to somehow calm Gohan down in some way or form. He was obviously still on edge about whatever and she needed to get to the bottom of it. Because the past 5 months or so had been probably their best time together and she didn't want it to end there. So she grabbed the fanciest bottle of her father's liquid courage and poured them both another glass.<p>

Gohan took the glass in hand and raised it to hers. "So what's all this for? Are you apologizing for something?" He took a sip so he could bear whatever verbal pounding he was bound to get.

"Apologize? Uh, what? You're kidding me right? Me apologize? Why would I be the one apologizing?" He rolled his eyes. Yup, he was in for a long one tonight.

"Eh, I dunno. Figure it out." He said non-chalantly, barely even paying attention at this point. He just stared at his glass and whished around the red liquid inside.

"F-fi-figure it out? Figure it out! Gohan are you kidding me? Are you fucking kidding me? You want to apologize? Really?" He shrugged his shoulders.

Oh this night was definitely not going as she planned but God dammit she was going to get results no matter the route she took.

"You know what Gohan? Fuck it! I've been dealing with your shitty ass attitude for the past two weeks and I want to know one thing. WHAT! THE FUCK! IS UP!" Even as she pounded her fists on the table while shouting at the top of her lungs he just sat there swishing around his glass.

"Hmm. You think something's up now? Is that what you think? Or maybe it's been the other way around? Maybe something's been up for the past 5 months and me being me as I am now is what's real. Maybe I was playing around with you for the past 5 months to keep you happy and to keep you from annoying me every damned day about fighting in the tournament. How 'bout that? Ever considered that as an option?"

He was expecting something like a snarl, or a growl or just a snouty pout. A slap in the face was far from what he was expecting. but he took it like a man because he knew deep down that he deserved it for those harsh words.

"Asshole! You fucking tell me what the hell is going on! Right fucking now before I make sure you never have the chance to have any offspring!" The threat was more than enough for him stare back at her glistening crystal blue pupils with the tenacity his own once held.

"So you wanna know?"

"Yes!"

"You really wanna know why?"

Yes I do!"

"You sure y-"

"Fucking tell me already Gohan before I take this steak knife and chop something vital to your being OFF!"

His eye twitched just at imagining what kind of violent things that could be done unto his body using that knife. Even more so when she brought the knife up to his eyes and showed it to him face to steel. It was like some sort of terrible nostalgic feeling he wanted to just push back down. He slapped the damn thing away before she could threaten him anymore.

"Don't you EVER! Ever! Fucking threaten me with something like that again!"

"Yeah? And what are you going to do about it Super boy? You just going to ignore me again? Like you always used to do? Is that what you'll go back to? Is that what you enjoyed? Huh? Tell me! Tell me you enjoyed ignoring me more than you enjoyed being me with me and being happy with me. Just tell me that and I will leave you alone for good Gohan."

The slight shift in his eyes told her more than his words possibly could.

"So I'm right! Now fucking tell me Son Gohan! WHAT THE HELL HAS BEEN WRONG WITH YOU!"

"I'M SCARED OK! I'M FUCKING SCARED! I'M SCARED OF EVERYTHING! I'M SCARED OF THIS TOURNAMENT TOMORROW! I'M SCARED AT HOW I'LL BE LOOKED AT TOMORROW BY EVERYONE IN THE STANDS! I'M SCARED OF WHAT WHAT THEY'LL SAY WHEN THEY SEE ME TAKING THE STAGE! OK! I'M FUCKING SCARED! ARE YOU HAPPY!"

This was the angriest she had ever seen Gohan get in the 4 years they've known each other. She didn't know whether to be scared or whether she should have remained calmed, but she knew she had to say something. And hell if he thought he was going to be the pants in this relationship!

"WHAT! ARE YOU KIDDING ME! SCARED? YOU? OH MY FUCKING LORD! YOU'RE FUCKING JOKING RIGHT? HOW CAN SOMEONE LIKE YOU, THE PERSON WHO DEFEATED THE BIG BAD BUG WHO THREATENED NOT JUST THE EARTH BUT THE ENTIRE FUCKING UNIVERSE, BE SCARED? TELL ME GOHAN! BECAUSE I CERTAINLY DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

They were both seething with anger, ready to erupt and explode with anger and kill the nearest victim. But alas, this argument was far from over.

"WHAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND BY NOW! DID YOU NOT SEE IT THE FIRST TIME WE MET! DID YOU NOT SEE IT WHEN YOU DECIDED TO UNCOVER MY PAST? MY FAMILY'S PAST? WHAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND VIDEL? GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL!"

"Your past? Is that it? The tapes of your father and mother fighting? Are those the one's your talking about Gohan? You're scared of those?" Her tone was much more hush and serious than their loud bickering that it took him by surprise.

"Y-yes. So what? Everyone has their flaws."

"And how are those your flaws you moron? Are you sick in the head or something Gohan? Because I recall you being the smartest person in the school. The scariest guy in the city. And the strongest life form in the known universe. And by no means is the footage of your kid father related to you in any way possible."

"It-it's not the tapes I'm scared of. It's nothing to do with those?"

"Not them? Then what Gohan? Tell me already! Spit it out! What the hell is on your mind that you can't tell me? What? What is it Gohan? Tell me."

"tsmnme" He murmured under his breathe.

"Huh! What was that Gohan? I can't hear you. Speak up!" She hovered over him like a beaten little puppy. He looked so pathetic as he was, just sitting in his chair looking off in any direction that wasn't directly in her eyes.

"Itsmnme"

"Come again."

"My...my name." He whispered.

"I'm sorry. You're WHAT Gohan?"

"M-my name. My name!"

"Your name? What about it? Gohan what's wrong with you?" The girl with the long black hair, the perfectly shaped legs and just about perfect all around body, got down on her knees so she could look up to him with those big blue eyes of hers.

"I'm ashamed. Ok? I'm ashamed of who I am. I'm ashamed that the first thing people will think when they hear the name Son will be my father. He made his name at the Martial Arts Tournament. That's who he was Videl. Compared to him. I'm nothing. I'm just the asshole who's fault it is for him not being able to attend something he loved to go to. He LOVED it Videl! It was something he looked forward to every 3 years. And...and.."

"And what? You think because he's not going to be there people are going to expect you to be their entertainment? Or do you think you can't live up to his standards?"

He shook his head, unsure of how to answer.

"Gohan. Listen to me and listen to me well.

*WHACK*

His face had begun to ring in and out after her palm made contact with his face for the second time on the night.

"If you really think that you're going to be getting it tough tomorrow then think again."

"Huh?"

"Gohan. Who is the daughter of the World Champ? Who is the only heir to the Satan empire? The very same empire that has basically brainwashed the world into believing that my dad is in fact the strongest person to ever breathe. Gohan. If you think you have it tough, then think again. I'm going to be the one everyone's going to be looking at. And it's not because of this hot body either."

She did a little sway with her hips to show off. This night wasn't ruined yet.

"Yeah so what? So the world is filled with a bunch of morons."

"Exactly! That's exactly it Gohan! This world is filled with a bunch of stupid fucking idiots. So how do you expect they'll know who you are as compared to me and my name? Your name is but a whisper among the battlefield as compared to my dad's being known throughout every little city in the world."

Her chest was now just about poking fun at his face, just daring him to pounce. God, what the hell was she? Some evil sexy demon from hell? She was yelling at him while seducing him at the same time. Man, she is evil.

"S-so what? Are you trying to prove something or just put it in my face."

"Put it in your face? Now what would I be smacking you in the face with Gohan? Facts? The fact that you have nothing to worry about tomorrow? The fact that out of everyone in this God forsaken world, you fear the opinions of people you will never meet in your life."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and straddled herself onto his lap.

"Or is it the fact that out of everything you've done. Everything we've gone through together. No matter how hard you try. That I'm still here with you supporting you through it all. And I always will be Gohan."

The red in his face couldn't be hidden by even the best make up products. His arousal could only tighten his pants so much before he lost complete control. Just one more push would set him off.

"I know you've been missing something...someone...Gohan, and I know I can never replace him, and I'll never try to. I know I can't. But you have to move on eventually. You have to let others in, you have to let us help you out."

"You've tried to so hard just to push everyone away, but still we hang by your side Gohan. Do you know why? I think I do."

Her heart was beating faster than horse at Bel Mont could run. He could feel his own trying to keep up. It was something he was probably waiting for. Was this it? Was this what he was waiting to hear. He had to know.

"Tell me what you think." He whispered into her ear.

Their lips met for a gentle and soft moment of bliss before she pulled them apart.

"I love you Gohan. I love you." Their lips reconnected and their hearts began beating together.

There was something different about her kisses. It was in it's taste. It was soft, it was sweet, it was.

_'Mmm chocolate. Delicious.'_

* * *

><p>AN: And now it's time for me to fuck with my readers :D HOORAY!


	8. I'm Alive

**The Promises We Keep - Alive**

**The Sequel to A Disturbed Savior.**

For those who have not read A Disturbed Savior, to understand this Story even in the least, you must read A Disturbed Savior first. If not, then w/e, have fun understanding your out of the usual Gohan and Videl

I can't and won't promise anything this time around.

It's DBZ, I obviously don't own shit.

* * *

><p><em>No more games, it won't feel the same. If I hold my anger inside there's no meaning. My soul is bleeding I've had enough of your kind - Disturbed<em>

* * *

><p>Hmm. I looked around the room I was in. It didn't look any different from any other day, but something just felt off. Like the fact that I can't remember waking up, getting out of bed, or even walking to the kitchen. But I'm sitting here right now just staring out into no where. And I'm assuming Mark ain't home because Videl has decided to treat me to a damn nice view while she makes some breakfast. I don't think I'm too hungry for food right now though.<p>

She turns around and notices me staring at her ass and mumbles something under her breathe. I'm not paying too much attention to begin with but from the feel of things, and according to her thoughts, which I assume she meant for me to hear this time, I'm a pervert. Go figure. She's the one prancing around in nothing but an apron and I'm the pervert. Whatever, this day just better go by quicker than it is now, she's taking forever with breakfast.

When she did finally finish cooking she brought over the eggs a bit shyly. I looked at the plate in front of me and didn't really know what to think. I knew Videl could cook better than this. It looked like she was trying to go 'Over Easy' and in the middle decided for scrambled. Whatever, food is food and protein is protein.

I stab my fork into whatever she wants to call this creation and just throw it in, not caring what it may taste like, I just know I'm going to get something to eat later at the stadium.

I can't help but notice that she's just watching me eat. She's got a weird smile on her face, so I give her an equally weird look.

"What? Is something wrong with the food? I didn't mess up again did I?" She asked me. I finished chewing and gulped down what was left in my mouth.

"Nothing's wrong with the food. But I can do without the stares that make it seem like I'm some sort of alien. Can't a guy eat in peace anymore?" I dunno why I decided to get bratty with her, but it felt like something I usually do, whatever.

She made that pouty face of hers and stood up. "I'm going to get dressed. Hurry up and eat so you can too. My dad wants to talk to me before the tournament begins." I couldn't care less about the subject so I just rolled my eyes. God only knows I'll end up doing it anyways, what's the point of arguing this early in the morning anyways?

Some minutes pass by like seconds it seems and she's already out and dressed in her purple and white outfit I re-bought for her for Christmas. Somehow she also managed to get her long hair into a tightly knotted ponytail. Smart move on her part, hair can be a pain in the ass in a fight.

So whatever, I finished eating and got dressed in my dark orchid outfit with the red sash. Basically Piccolo's outfit with a red sash. Not too creative but it's not like I care. Videl just won't let me go out and fight in my birthday suit so I have to settle.

Soon as she saw I was dressed she basically dragged me out the door and into her stupid jet copter. Somehow she knew I didn't feel like flying. That or she forgot that it would take use barely 3 minutes to get there if I hurried us up. Guess she wasn't too eager for this talk.

Once we were strapped in she asked me if I needed anything before we left. Dunno why it mattered anyways. Like I just said, it would take 3 minutes to get back here from the the stadium if I forgot anything anyways. So I silently nodded and looked out the window. She fired up the jet and there began what was hopefully going to be a very short day. I just wanted to get through this day. So far it was going pretty fast.

I knew it was going to take a while and wasn't really in the mood to talk. So I reclined in the very comfy and expensive chair this very roomy jet had and shut my eyes.

* * *

><p>"K-King Kai? What is all this? What's with the crowd? And why are they cheering?" The sudden seriousness of the situation was thrown out the window like a bad apple.<p>

"I haven't the faintest clue Goku. I haven't got a clue."

"So what do we do now? Isn't this where he was supposed to-"

"AH! GOKU! NORTH KAI! YOU'RE FINALLY HERE!" They both looked up and around, it sounded like the voice came from a sound system but there weren't any speakers. Anywhere.

"Was that?"

"It was."

"So I guess I meet him in the ring?"

"THAT WOULD BE CORRECT GOKU! I'M WAITING FOR YOU!" How the hell was he doing that? Goku turned to look towards the middle of the arena and there stood the culprit, The Grand Kai. Goku walked up towards the large arena and up to within feet of the smaller man.

"I'm here. It's been 30 days. I've waited like you said. And now I'm here to ask you again. I really don't want to have to fight you so will you please-"

"NOPE! Uh, I mean, nope." He was still using his loud microphone voice. Guess that solves that mystery

"Bu-but. But why? You didn't even let me-"

"Finish my sentence. Yes yes I know. Goku I know exactly what you're here for. And I'm sticking with my previous answer." Goku knew it was coming. He was waiting for it. He wanted to hear it. He wanted to explode. He clenched his fists and put on his game face.

"No." It was so unlike Goku to just snap at someone because they denied him something. Hell, he was denied dinner such a long time ago while he was still growing up and he didn't snap then. He'd been denied time and time again the privilege to train his son in the art of self defense, but he didn't snap then.

But something deep in the heart of the cold blooded Super Saiyan snapped like a twig. His golden aura was glowing bright and angry in front of the crowd of thousands and the Grand Kai.

"You don't seem too satisfied with my decision Goku. Problem?" Oh he was just teasing Goku now. If he didn't get a grip now he was bound to lose his body very quickly. So he tightened his grip even more if possible and drew in a single breathe of air and exhaled through his nose.

"Would you please tell me why?" The Earth raised Saiyan grit through his teeth. He was on a very short fuse and leash. He wasn't trying to push anything just yet.

"Of course. You said please. And it's very simple. It wouldn't fix anything." Behind the fury in those teal heat seeking missiles of his was confusion. Because God only knows, well, he was basically speaking to God, so he should know that he was speaking cryptically and confusing everyone.

"It wouldn't FIX anything? And what does that mean?" He took a step closer to the Grand Kai, creating a dent in the floor below them. It wouldn't go unnoticed.

"I know all about your situation Goku. I am God up here. I see and hear anything and everything that goes on around here. So I know all about why you want so badly to go down to your home planet for a day." Goku was always told that he was always being watched, but that closely? It seemed a lot creepier now that it was proven.

"Then you know that it's imperative that I get that day and spend it with my family."

"I do." He replied as non-chalantly as always.

"And you still won't let me?"

"I already told you it won't fix anything. You're family's problem will persist even after your 24 hours are up Goku. So what reason do you have to go down to Earth and re-"

"I NEED TO SEE MY SON!" A wave of pure energy exploded from Goku and filled the entire area. Everyone in the seats was forced to cover their eyes from his rage. Only the brightness of the Sun alone could go toe to toe with Goku now.

The Grand Kai noticed something about Goku during his fit of rage. Not only did his power just sky rocket. Not only was Lightning dancing around his body like he was a metal pole. NOT ONLY was a vein about to pop right out of his forehead. But tears were now falling from his chin.

"Goku." A sense of sincerity had actually come from the deity. "Goku, I needa explain this to you in a way that isn't as personal. Now listen up."

"As you know already, you are surrounded by strong and proud warriors on this little planet of mine. Only the worthiest of the worthy are granted access. There are warriors here who have been dead for over a Milennia and still they come out to the grounds day after day to become stronger and stronger. But what is there to accomplish for them besides becoming stronger? There is, in a literal sense, nothing for them to live for. They're as dead as dead can be." Goku couldn't help but wonder what this guy was getting at?

"So what does this have to do with me? Besides the fact that I'm dead as well?"

"I'm gettin' there man, chill all right?" The old man cleared his throat. "As I was sayin." King Kai chuckled. "Right. Goku, people come here after they die to get stronger and stronger, but in the end, there's no point to it all. They can't use this gained strength. They'll never breathe a true breathe of fresh air to put it to good use." Behind those tinted glasses his eyes became sharp.

"But to my understanding Goku, you've lived two lives. Died before and came back. Is'at true?"

"That's right. My friends wished me back to life so I could help them fight against an evil bunch who threatened my planet. So what?"

"So...Goku. Why didn't they wish you back a second time?" Almost instantly the stadium went dark and a spotlight appeared over Goku. He dropped his head in shame and spoke.

"I-I asked them not too." The crowd gasped as a single unit at the confession.

"And why did you go and do something like that?" The issue needed to be pushed. He never once was properly approached about his decision and it was time it came to light. The real reason why he didn't want to be wished back.

Goku mustered up whatever courage he could find that wasn't already shattered by the smaller figure who stood so stern in front of him.

"I-I. I wanted another adventure. Another challenge." Came the solemn answer.

"A challenge eh. And have you found that challenge?" Goku's eyes went stern and eyed the man in front of him. He found it. He finally found it. This was what he looking for. He loosened his grip and then again tightened his palms around the thumbs. His aura exploded around him once again.

"Yes! I have!"

"And what are you going to do about it?" He asked that? He really just asked that to a just about bloodlust Goku? He better hope he's ready for anything.

Goku cracked a smirk and chuckled. "What am I going to do about it? I'm going to face it head on and conquer it." The Grand Kai lifted an eyebrow above his rounded glasses.

"The do it Goku! Find your adventure and beat it! Beat it senselessly! BUT!-" He just about cut Goku off and stopped him from plunging himself forward at the deity.

"Think before you act Goku. Where will your actions really get you? What will they cause you to lose?" Goku hesitated moving at the questions. Did he just get threatened? By the Grand Kai? He had to take this seriously right?

He didn't want to lose his body, but he needed to do this. This was the only way right? He had to think. Think. Think. Think! And like turning on a light bulb, it hit him.

"Grand Kai? I have a proposition for you."

* * *

><p>I have no idea how long it took us to get to the stadium, but again, I can't remember even getting out of the jet copter. I just remember hearing this strange beeping sound coming from the damn thing. I don't think I've ever heard it make that sort of sound before. Not too big a deal though. It was early and I was going to be here all day. God it was going to be a long ass fucking day. And the only way for it to get longer, which happened, was for Videl to slip away from me and run off to wherever.<p>

So now I'm left to wander on my own around this place. I always thought this place was bigger than what it was. It looks like it hasn't changed from the days my dad used to compete. It's weird. I thought they reinvented this place after my dad and Piccolo destroyed it.

Speak of the devil. I couldn't help but sense the signal he was putting out, like he wanted me to see him. I can't believe it. Was he really here? "Mr. Piccolo? Is that really you?" I turned around and there he was. I couldn't believe it. He actually came to this tournament. But why? Did he know I was competing? Did he want to watch me fight? I wonder who else was here? Did the rest of the gang know about the tournament?

"Hey Gohan." Tough and composed as always. I can't believe I'm still the one grinning like a little kid. I swear, only he could do this to me.

"So what are you doing here?" I had to ask. There was always more than one reason he did things. He never told me the truth behind his actions, only what I wanted to hear.

"They can't have a finals with the son of Goku without Majunior." That was a challenge I won't ever let him live down. I hope he knows how hot my blood just got. He's going to get it. But before he got it, I was going to figure out what that weird ass look he was giving me was for.

"Something wrong?" What was he looking at me like that for?

"Your clothes. That's what." I looked down at my chosen attire. It was still the same dark purple Gi I was wearing this morning.

"What? Something wrong if we're matching?" It wasn't like anyone would see anything wrong with it, but I guess he didn't like it or something.

And out of nowhere he extended a hand before my face. What was he doing? I couldn't move. Why was he pointing a glowing hand at me. Suddenly everything became bright.

I soon regained my sight and looked over myself. Nothing was wrong. He didn't attack. Was it just a joke.

"Now you can fight." Piccolo said. I looked myself over once more, this time noticing the difference. When I saw that bright orange over my body and the Turtle over my chest I swear I heard my heart beat. I brought my right hand to my heart and closed my eyes.

"Thank you." I couldn't say anymore. I don't know why but after everything, going back and forth between how I felt about him, I couldn't deny this. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't. Piccolo had suggested I wear it, so I was going to. I am the son of Goku. There was no denying it anymore.

* * *

><p>"Then out with it Goku. Say what I've been waiting for. Tell this crowd what they want to hear."<p>

This was it. He was going to do the unthinkable. This is what he came here to do right? This was the whole reason for those 30 days of back breaking training. He calmed himself them down and took a breathe of this artificial air that surrounded everything. The next step was the hard one, he tried and he tried hard. He pushed it down. All the anger and everything the Grand Kai had been making him feel. His head had to be clear.

The arena went black with his hair. He was Goku, the calm warrior once more.

"Grand Kai. I challenge you to a fight for a grant worth 24 hours on my home planet, Earth!"

The crowd once again gasped in surprise. Was he serious? This guy wanted to lose his afterlife didn't he?

"Yes! That is correct Goku! That is what this crowd and I have been waiting for. Now show me Goku. Show me that you mean it. Show me that you want this more than anything!" With a flick of his wrist the lights blew up and exploded into fireworks. Goku just had a confused look on his face. Was he really able to do all of this?

"Wh-h. Heh. All right. It's time. Let's do this." The Earth bred Saiyan readied himself for what he assumed would be the hardest fought battle of his life. It was time for this volcano to erupt. A furious red aura had begun to surround him. He shouted to the heavens above, if anything existed higher than where he was. "KAIO-KEN!"

How I ended up where I am right now, I have no idea. At the moment I'm inside of this building waiting to face my first opponent. Apparently me and Piccolo were talking a lot longer than I thought. I'm just waiting for them to call my name. I couldn't hear my opponent's name over all the screaming of the women in the crowd. I have no idea why they'd be cheering for that blond haired punk. Honestly I didn't care though. I was going to finish this quick. I wanted to get to the finals and end this day as quickly as possibly.

"SON GOHAN!" It's all I needed to hear over the loud speakers to know it was my turn to woop some pretty boy's ass. I could tell the announcer was about to go on one of his monologues, and I could guess it was about my namesake. Being a former champion's son could have it's perks, but I didn't want this one. This was a fight not a popularity contest.

"AND FIGHT!" The second I heard those words I attacked. Like I said, I wanted to make this quick. I doubt anyone besides Piccolo even saw it. I'm guessing it looked like the kid just fell to the floor. Because for some reason or not I decided to skip on back to my spot from before the match began. I hope the cameras caught that one.

The crowd cheered my name. And in between the loud jeers I could make out a couple of voices in particular. My mom was sitting with my friends, Erasa and Sharpner. It made me wonder where Goten was. Never-the-less I waved to them. For some reason everyone else in the crowd thought I was waving to them. Freaks.

Well I skipped on off back to the resting area, gave a Piccolo a nod and wished him good luck. Hmph. Like he needed it. So whatever, I went in the back and decided to get a little bit of rest. But I swear on all that is holy before I shut my eyes I heard that same sound Videl's jet made. Strange, she isn't going anywhere is she? I'll worry about it later.

* * *

><p>"WOA HOLD UP THERE NOW!" The Grand Kai held out his hand, freezing Goku mid-air, and on fire. "Now before you go and attack me like that. There's something I gotta ask of you."<p>

Goku dropped his arms as all the tension left his body. "What? Are you kidding me? Right now? We're supposed to fight remember? I'm trying to earn a day on Earth over here." Goku whined. He couldn't believe this. Was the Grand Kai serious? A favor? Right now?

"I don't kid around Goku. Now this is really important. I have something that has to go to Enma immediately." He took out two normal looking pieces of paper and held them out towards the taller, dark haired man. It looked like he was saying some sort of incantation into one and just wrote something down on the other. "This one right here is for you Goku." He gave the Saiyan the one he bewitched. "Don't open it now. And this one right here is for the big 'ol red guy himself."

Goku looked at him with a sort of what the hell just happened kind of face. Was this really happening? Was he really being a delivery boy right before this very crucial match?

"Look Goku. You can go and do that instant movement-"

"Instant Transmission." He corrected.

"R-right. Transmission. You can go and do that, give that paper to Enma and be back here in 5 seconds. That paper needs to get to him as soon as possible though. So the faster you give that to him the faster we can get this show on the road, all right?" Goku nodded and took the other piece of paper. As soon as Goku was gone the crowd cheered once more, louder than ever before.

I must have dozed off longer than I thought because it looked like it was past 6 in the afternoon from the color of the sky. There was this amazing hue of orange and yellow. It was beautiful. While I was admiring the sky someone else was trying to get my attention.

"What!" I screamed. The guy looked frightened. He began speaking and I couldn't believe what he had told me. The finals? But I only fought one match. What the hell happened while I was sleeping?

"Yeah. After you fought Jewel everyone pretty much pissed their pants and ran. You and that one green guy are all that are left and your match is right now! So get moving or you're gonna forfeit the match!" Woa what! Seriously? Finals? Forfeit? Uh uh. Not happening.

I hurried my ass off the bench and scurried to the middle of the arena where Piccolo was standing. We exchanged nods and took to our sides of the ring. The bell was rung and neither of us made a move. We both waited for the other to attack. I didn't know how long he planned on standing there, not even acknowledging me at this point, but it was a bit agitating. I knew how he fought and he the same with me.

So I decided to start things off. I jumped at him leading with my right. He dodged it and we immediately went into a frenzy of punches and kicks. He threw in a couple of ki blasts here and there. Nothing too strong. He knew there was a crowd around us and I wasn't really going to protect them if it meant losing focus on the fight.

We picked things up and got faster and faster and faster. Time even seemed to move faster. Everything became a blur. We moved at an impossible pace, even for people like us. I wasn't even a Super Saiyan. It was incredible. And in the middle of everything I could make out this one single noise. Again I heard it. But why? Is it all just in my head? I'm beginning to think it wasn't really a jet copter making that sound.

"But Enma!"

"I said no Goku! You are to stand right there until I say so!"

"Bu-"

"No buts Goku. I'm under strict orders to keep you here for the time being. And you're not to open your paper until the time is right."

"But I don't know when that's supposed to be! Come on Enma! You have to-" The look that the Giant gave him was terrifying. It was an 'I'm going to rip your face off if you don't shut up' sort of look. It sure shut him up.

* * *

><p>"Piccolo!" I shouted. But I doubt he heard it. This fight just seemed to go on forever and our movements didn't slow up even in the slightest. Something wasn't right here. I had to end this now.<p>

With all that I could muster, I jumped into Super Saiyan and threw my left at Piccolo's face. My speed caught him off guard. I kept up with the assault quickly jabbing my right fist into his gut. It was time to finish this. I flipped over backwards and swung my legs over my head and quickly thrust them at Piccolo's head.

He hit the ground. The match the finally over. He landed outside the ring. I had my victory. This day was finally over. Everything was finally over. I had finally overcome my fear. I came to the tournament and conquered. And I did it with my mentor by my side. Once my feet hit the ground I looked all over for him. I even called out his name, but I guess he had already left. He never really was one for the public I guess.

And then out of nowhere I heard that sounds from her jet copter again. Where the hell was this sound coming from? That's like the third time I've heard it. Hopefully when I leave this place I won't hear it anymore. I'll just grab my trophy, my prize winnings and my prize. And by prize I mean my woman. Hmph. Tonight was going to be good.

So after what seemed like forever, I finally found Videl. For some reason I felt like I was forgetting someone thought. Oh well.

When we found an open area Videl opened up her Jet Copter, I don't know why though, I wanted to get home as quickly as possible. She was opening the damn thing when I heard it again. Maybe it was an alarm? But why did was I able to hear it before?

I looked over to Videl. I don't think she heard it. Strange? So I decided to concentrate on her thoughts. I sharpened my eyes and concentrated but got nothing. Ok, no problem there I guess. She was able to do that. But it was still odd. I hadn't really seen her all day. Where was she? I must have missed her match right? Damn, I'm a terrible boyfriend. I couldn't even think in silence because I had heard it yet again! WHAT THE HELL!

"GOD DAMMIT! Videl! Do you not hear that?" I yelled towards her. She was already in the Jet copter I think though, cause I didn't see her outside and the door to the copter was open.

Ya know, now that I think about it, Videl's hair wasn't in a braid like it was this morning when we left, was it? No I think she had it down like she usual. This whole day's been weird, I'm just glad it's finally over.

So I opened up the door to her jet and expected to see her glaring daggers at me. Instead there was nothing. She wasn't even inside.

"Ok seriously? What the hell is going on here?" I looked around the small jet and found nothing. Where did Videl go?

* * *

><p>Goku was becoming very bored just standing there. But he had to listen. He was under strict orders from both Enma and The Grand Kai, and he had to listen to both of them. He was just having a really bad day.<p>

"Uhh...Hey Enma. Is there anything that I can do? You know, like help out? As long as I'm here I might as well-"

"Just stand right there Goku. Just a little longer, I promise.

* * *

><p>"Ok seriously? What the hell is going on around here? Where did Piccolo go? Where did Videl go? And where the hell did this day go! This could not have happened so quickly! I don't even remember half of anything that happened today? It's like I was watching some sort of movie that I was half awake for! I mean seriously. What the-" I was about to be really pissed off because I finally figured out what was going on. Whoever was next to me was going to be really mad as well. Sorry<p>

*BEEP*

"FUCK!" I screamed, but this time everything was different. My clothes, wait, what clothes? The room I was in, wait, I wasn't in a room before, I was in that stupid Jet copter. Oh yeah, I'm definitely fucking pissed off right now. I threw my head back against the pillow and shut my eyes.

"DAMMIT GOHAN! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT! GO BACK TO SLEEP!" Yeah, Videl was pissed too. This was going to be a very long day.

* * *

><p>Goku was getting anxious. This was beginning to bore the crap out of him. He had to have been standing there for hours, or at least that's what it seemed to be. There was no way that doing this was going to help him. He had to get back to the Grand Kai as soon as possible.<p>

"Enma! Please! I have to go! I have a fight with the Grand Kai that I absolutely HAVE to get back to. It's really-"

"WHAT!" His deep voice boomed over the heavens. He didn't sound to please if Goku had to say so himself.

"You are doing what? Did I hear that correct Goku?"

He turned his head in the sort of way a little kid would when they tried to get away with doing something they shouldn't have. For some reason it really suited Goku.

"I uh, sort of, picked a fight, with uh, the Grand Kai." He whimpered even before the giant began screaming. The giant began lecturing Goku on what he was supposed to and what he wasn't supposed to do with the privilege of having a body, challenging the Grand Kai definitely went under things you were not supposed to do.

Goku was getting really anxious and he needed to get out of there, being lectured was just making the situation worse. He couldn't let Enma do what he was probably thinking. He had a deal with the Grand Kai and it needed to be upheld. He had had enough. This wasn't just a game anymore. It was his life.

Goku stood up from his pathetic form on the ground and wiped himself off. He put two fingers to his forehead and looked up towards the big red demon.

"I'm sorry Enma. I really am. But this is something I have to do."

"WAIT NO! GOK-u" But he was already gone. It was then that one of the Demon's subordinates stepped forward.

"Um uh, King Enma sir. Y-you know what thi-this means right?"

He rolled his eyes. God damn, or, Grand Kai damn. He had been beaten.

"Yes I know. Someone go and call that old witch."

* * *

><p>AN: Very very rushed. Very Very sorry. Didn't know how else to do it. Maybe I'm...trollin :p Nah! This is a real chapter. Just a bad one :( WHERE ARE ALL MY READERS AT! lol jk. If I had chosen another name for this chapter it would have been too obvious what was going on :p


	9. Spirit

**The Promises We Keep - Spirit**

**The Sequel to A Disturbed Savior.**

For those who have not read A Disturbed Savior, to understand this Story even in the least, you must read A Disturbed Savior first. If not, then w/e, have fun understanding your out of the usual Gohan and Videl

I can't and won't promise anything this time around.

It's DBZ, I obviously don't own shit.

* * *

><p><em>Cause I know where this road leads to and therefore I will rise, I know this dream will come true, an I will soar the sky - Robert Sylvester Kelly<em>

* * *

><p>"Ugh." Through shuttering eyes he could make out the numbers flashing red on the digital clock next to the bed. 7:00 A.M. Way too early for him to be awake. Gohan turned over in the sheets and wrapped his arm around a pillow, or just something to hold onto. What he got was not what he was expecting. It was soft, and warm. It didn't take him long to figure out who it belonged to.<p>

"Mmm...Not now Gohan. Too early." Mumbled the very warm and very naked Videl as she curled under the bed sheets and out of her partner's arms. Gohan's face went red as he ripped his hand off her natural curves and pulled himself to the other side of the bed. The clock now read 7:02 A.M. Just above the alarm clock was a calendar. The day May 7th was circled in red pen.

May 7th...May 7th...Realization soon hit him. He practically jumped out of bed and took the sheets with him leaving a red Videl in bed clutching any pillow she could reach to use as cover.

"What the hell Gohan? At least leave me with some cover you jerk! And what the hell are you doing jumping around this early for anyways? We don't have to be at the tour-"

"Tournament's today." He interrupted in a much softer but serious tone. It was a typical Gohan moment as Videl would sometimes call it. A somewhat humorous situation would suddenly shift to being a big deal.

"Y-yeah." She blinked twice, taken back by the sudden change. It almost seemed like he was waiting for the day. She caught him staring up towards the ceiling with a look on his face she often saw him make. It was his thinking face. He was long gone by now, thinking his own thoughts. Probably something about his life and guilt and all that junk. She wouldn't waste her own time trying to figure him out. She took the opportunity of him staring off into space to scurry off to the bathroom for a shower. Whatever was still on her from the previous night needed to be washed off, immediately.

* * *

><p>"So are you going to eat or just sit there and stare at your breakfast all morning?" Videl asked from over the kitchen counter top.<p>

He looked up from his plate, his fork still piercing his pancakes doused in maple syrup. "Mm..Not feeling too hungry."

What? Had she heard that right? Gohan wasn't hungry? She quickly rushed to his side and through a hand to his forehead to check his temperature.

"Nope, you don't have a fever. Something wrong Gohan? You don't have food poisoning do you?" Quickly thinking back to the previous night, he didn't really eat anything out of the ordinary, she blushed.

No, nothing out of the ordinary. That's when she noticed his eyes were like slits. Serious as ever as he stared off into space. The day was finally here and this was how it going to be. She was ready for it, but getting him ready was the real task. Hopefully it wouldn't end too bad.

"Are you OK Gohan? Want a glass of water? Something? Anything?"

He mumbled something under his breathe.

"Whatever Gohan. Just know you're not getting out of participating today. I'm going to fight today and you can't stop me. And if you're coming to do the same then I suggest you get rid of that snotty attitude I'm picking up from you right now. You're not going to come just to end up beating the hell out of anyone who attempts to hit me."

Videl walked over to the sink to clean her plate, he was still sitting there with a blank stare, his fork hadn't moved.

_'What am I gonna do with you Gohan?'_ She shook her head and walked to the fridge to get a bottle of water. She halfway reached for a bottle when her eyes stopped at a white canister. Reddi Wip. She half cracked and snorted to herself. Even if the day went sour, she had a way to make it sweet. She grabbed her water and shut the fridge. When she turned to dining table Gohan was no longer sitting. She looked around until she heard the front door shut. Quickly she ran out the door in attempt to catch Gohan before he left.

"GOHAN! HOLD ON! WAIT UP!" Just in time. He stopped just a few feet in the air. "Where are you going! You're coming to the tournament aren't you?" She almost sounded desperate and sad that he wasn't staying with her. He cracked a smile before answering.

"There's something I have to do. I'll see you at the tournament, I promise."

* * *

><p>All alone in a field if green grasses surrounded by mountains and flowing rivers there was a small hut, a house at some point. Untouched by the twenty years of neglect, it was as if it was forgotten by time. It looked just as it had that day when fate brought two adventurers together.<p>

The tall boy with the jet black spikes touched down softly on the grassy plains. The well that was once drained was now itching to overflow with rain water after all the years of neglect. But the house remained the same over the few months that had passed since his last visit. On the inside some dust had collected over the furniture and the small bed that remained.

The tall young man pushed some things aside and dropped to his knees in front of a drawer in the middle of the back of the small house. On top of said furniture was a very special family heirloom. Gently closing his eyes he clasped his hands together and just sat there.

_'Father. It's me, Gohan. I don't know if you're up there even bothering to pay attention or not, but today is the World Martial Arts Tournament. I-I've decided that I'm going to compete. There's even going to be a junior's division this year, so mom's allowing Goten to compete as well. It's going to really fun dad.'_

His eyes twitched as he fought the reaction of his eyes beginning to well up.

_'I can't believe how long it's been. I miss you more and more with each passing day. I don't know how I've made it this far without you. It's some sort of miracle that I'm still alive, but I guess there are few people back here on Earth who would miss me too much.'_

Releasing his hands he wiped his eyes dry and sniffed in whatever was building up.

_'I really miss you dad. More than anything in the world I just want to be able to see you just once. I know you said that I'd see you sometime in the near future, but I don't know how long I can make it. I've been trying so hard just to put up this cold, brick wall, and it's getting harder and harder. I just don't know what to do anymore. I mean, I don't know if I'm even enjoying life anymore. I'm just letting it pass by without bothering to observe it all. I just, I feel so empty. Everything just seems to be a temporary fix. I just don't know anymore. I wish that I could just talk with you. I want to tell you how sorry I am! I'm sorry dad. I'm so sorry!'_

Gohan took a moment to breathe after completely dropping his hold. His body shook in hysterics as he couldn't contain it anymore. The tears fell like a waterfall flowing down white water rapids.

"I'm sorry. I really am. It's all my fault. It's my fault that things are like this. Be-because, because I didn't listen to you. It's all my fault. DAMMIT! I'm such an idiot! I can still remember you pushing me every step of the way. Every moment, you never gave up on me even when I had lost hope."

"There are still times at night where I hear your words echoing through the air, just reminding me to keep on pushing, to keep trying harder and harder. And just hearing your voice, or what my mind tells me is your voice, it helps me. It helps me get out of bed every morning. It's, I just can't wait much longer to hear it for real again."

He washed away his tears with his sleeves and began walking towards the door. He took one look back at the old house and stared up at the blue sky above.

"But until then I'll try my best to make you proud."

* * *

><p>"So you're back. You lasted quite a bit over there with Big Red. He at least give ya somethin' ta do?" Asked the man with the giant presence.<p>

"I stood there and waited. And I waited some more. I waited until I couldn't stand it any longer." Stated the tall Saiyan. Strong and proud, that's what he was.

"I see. And what made you come back even though I told you to go to Enma? He did tell you stay put, didn't he?"

"He did. But what was I going to do? Just wait there for the rest of eternity while he did his paperwork? But I have places to go, people to see."

"Of course. So shall we continue?"

"Continue? From where? We never started! All you've been doing is stalling! You've just been talking and going through all the possibilities of my actions. So get ready! Cause here I come!" Clenching his fists and bending his knees, Goku readied himself to take on the Grand Kai.

He was all pumped up and ready for anything. This is what he trained for right? To fight the Grand Kai, or was it?

"Uranai Baba." Whispered the man with the long white hair.

"What did you say?"

"Baba. She's a woman you know well enough, isn't she?" Goku nodded. "Destined to be a hero of his time. I believe that was a fortune for you at a very young age. Was it not?"

What was he doing now? Baba? What did she have anything to do with this? Expect the unexpected. That's what he was told to be aware of about the Grand Kai. Okay, the unexpected, but what do you do once it's there?

"What's your point? What does that have to do with the here and now? I'm dead! That fortune doesn't matter anymore. There's nothing more I can do!" A blazing wind made of yellow and golden hues sprayed in strokes around Goku.

"A soul's fortune does not become obsolete once they have passed over from the living realm to the afterlife. It's a common misconception that such a thing would be, but it's not. You are a special one Goku. Always have been, always will be." A hoarse voice interrupted.

Goku looked around. He knew that voice. It belonged to an old friend who he owed a great favor to. Being able to see his grandpa that one day was nicest thing anyone had ever done for him. He would never forget it.

She came in as per the usual floating in on her crystal ball in her witchly clothes. Goku looked on stunned to say the least.

"Ba-Baba! What are you doing here?" The Saiyan yelled.

"Baba is one of my old friends here Goku. You'd be smart to respect being in her presence."

"RAH! I know who she is! She's an old friend of mine as well in case you didn't-"

"Oh but I do know Goku. I know very well your relationship with her. I know that you've sought out her help a couple of times when you were just a child." Goku growled under his breathe. This guy just knew how to get to him in every way didn't he?

"Ah so what? I-"

"Goku, Grand Kai sir. That's enough from the both of you. I'm on a schedule here. I don't have all day. So let's go already." She turned her head gesturing to the taller of the fighters." He stood baffled more than anything. What the hell was happening? Wasn't he about to fight the Grand Kai? And then Baba just comes and...blah! His brain just couldn't handle all of this crap. Someone higher than anyone he was aware of must have a really bad sense of humor to want to mess with him so much.

"Baba. I'm sorry if I don't get it, but, eh?"

The witch let out a short chuckle to herself. That guy just never changes.

"Just come with me Goku." He hesitated for a moment and backed off from both his old friend and his opponent. He took a look back at his other comrade. He had been standing back there the whole time rooting him on through thick and thin, yet he hadn't said a word through this whole fiasco. What was going on? What was he thinking?

"Time out." He called as he jumped outside of the ring and over to Kai of the North. "King Kai. You said before that we were in this together right?" He nodded. "Well, I need your help right now. You told me before to expect the unexpected with the Grand Kai, and so far everything that's happened so far was unexpected. And now Baba shows up and asks me to come with her. She's trying to take me away from this fight. Now I know that you think I'd be better off not fighting the Grand Kai and possibly losing my body, but you understand by now what I'm fighting for and why, right?"

King Kai stared up at his friend and thought to himself for a moment. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to word this next part, but it needed to come out right and not be taken the wrong way. He sighed.

"Well Goku. Considering everything that's happened up until now, this shouldn't come as a surprise to you. But I must ask you. Is the fortune teller your friend?" Goku raised an eyebrow at this. What kind of question was that? Of course he considered her a friend. He nodded. "Do you trust her Goku?" Again a dumb question. Of course he nodded. "Then you have nothing to worry about Goku."

Goku stood for a minute, taking in everything he was just told. He looked about his surroundings. A crowd made up of thousands and thousands of other dead warriors, waiting for him to take to the stage. But at the moment, none of that mattered. His friend needed him. For what reason, he did not know, but that mattered not.

He clapped his hands together and bowed to the God standing before him. "Thank you King Kai." And turned back around, jumped back onto the arena stage and walked towards the middle where his opponent was still waiting. He looked to Baba, and then the Grand Kai.

"Grand Kai sir. I'm sorry for wasting all of your time just to go and do this. But I gotta go somewhere it seems." He turned to face the witch. "Baba..."

"It's about time." She mumbled as she floated off with Goku by her side.

"Yo! Goku! Hold up there a second!" The Saiyan warrior stopped mid flight and turned his head. "You still got that paper I gave ya?" He nodded. "Good. Don't open it until you get there, got it?" Yeah he got it, turning back around he caught up with Uranai Baba to wherever they were going.

_'Bout time that 'ol witch got here. That kid would destroy me in a fight.'_

* * *

><p>The sound of gun fire ripped through the air. The random passer-byers there for the festivities were quickly running rampantly about as they evacuated the area closest to the rounds flying through the air.<p>

"AHAHAHA! You see I told you guys not to be worried. When you're with me there's nothing to be worried about." Announced the trigger happy blond. Her daughter and her friends scurried away out of embarrassment. And to be safe from the law. No one wanted to be associated with a crazy person firing a gun in the air just to get a clear walking path.

"I see your mom is still scary as ever."

"Uhh...yeah, sorry about that. She insisted she come today. She mentioned something about the good 'ol times. I dunno." But of course they were all thinking of the possibilities of what 'Good ol days' she was referring to. They were hoping it was one that included not shooting people or holding up a bank and more along the lines of cheering for whomever was fighting.

Erasa, Sharpner and Videl walked ahead a bit to catch up with the rest of the group, those of whom didn't seem all that scared nor surprised at the rambunctious blond's actions. In fact it was like they expected it by the way they were laughing and joking around about it.

"Oh that gal. She'll never change will she?"

"Heh. Speak for yourself old man. You haven't changed one bit since the day I met you." Said Krillin to his old master. The old lecher would never change. But neither would that sneezing fire cracker of a stalker.

Ignoring the guys, the girls walked around the area with their sons with Vegeta trailing behind. No one caught his short glances here and there as if he was searching for something.

"I can't wait to see the boys fight later. I'm glad you decided to let Goten compete today Chi Chi. I never would have thought."

"Well it was either this or this. I really had no say in the matter. He said he wanted to be just like Gohan and compete for the championship. He was out there everyday with Gohan, training as hard as he could." Chi Chi informed.

"Ha! Sounds like him. But that makes me wonder, where is Gohan? Videl's here with her friends and Mr. Satan has probably been here for more than a couple hours, I thought they would come together or something. Ya know, as boyfriend and girlfriend." The fact that Gohan wasn't with Videl was just a sign to the gang that he was nervous over anything else. He loved Videl no matter how much he dismissed the thought, everyone else knew it.

"Yeah. These past few months I think he's cooled down a bit. He'd been dealing with everything a bit better, according to Videl he's been more intimate." They checked behind an stared at the raven talking to her friends. "And overall he'd just been a lot calmer."

"So why isn't he here now? Did something happen recently?"

"I dunno. This past month or so has been his worst in a good while or so. He was getting angry all of the sudden and he wouldn't speak to anyone unless he had to. I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with the tournament or whatever, but something has been bugging him to no end." Chi Chi finished explaining. The two adults pondered the thought for a few moments before their silence was disrupted.

"You two are thinking about this too much. He's a big boy now. I'm sure he's fine. It's not like there's anything in this world that could hurt him." 18 was always using logic over instinct. It was just her way of interacting with the others. She walked with her hand locked together with her daughter's as she reared back to walking with her husband.

They thought about it, and of course they came to the conclusion that 18 was in fact right. But that didn't mean they weren't still bothered by his absence. Bulma more than Chi Chi for reasons she couldn't mention.

_'Come on kid. Where are you? What if he shows up and you aren't here! Come on Gohan!'_ She screamed in her head before getting another one of her genius ideas. Her eyes practically lit up.

"Vegeta!"

"Hmph." He barely acknowledged her. Of course she would always just randomly scream his name for her little wants and needs. What would make this outburst any different?"

"Oh don't look so down. I have a favor to ask you Mr. Super Saiyan. I need you to look for Gohan for us." Bulma explained as she poked her finger at his chest.

"And why would I waste my time doing that?" Came his grumpy reply.

"Don't be such a baby Vegeta. I'm not asking you to leave the area and literally drag him over here. God knows you wouldn't something like that. I'm just asking that you use those sense of yours and tell us where he is." He growled at her request, but bared down and complied.

He shut out everything around. It shouldn't be too hard, but he was always exact, always perfect and spot on, so he would tell the woman and her loud-mouthed friend where the brat was. The highest power levels in the area were of course his and the Namek's. Then came Trunks and Goten. He was a little angry at the fact that the Namek was stronger than his son. But he was sure that Trunks could handle him as a Super Saiyan, so it wasn't that big a he continued his search. The was the short one's and then the loser with the talking cat came to his sense next. After that everything else was a big mystery. Why wasn't Gohan showing up? Why was the brat concealing himself? If he was flying then surely he would be detectable, right?

_'Hmm. Something is off about this. Where is the moron and why can't I sense him?'_ He tried to concentrate harder on Gohan's ki. He knew it well and should have been able to distinguish it no matter how far away he might have been. But for some odd reason, he couldn't. Something else was in the area.

Suddenly his eyes shot open and his head jerked from left to right. Bulma and Chi Chi took notice of this right away and got worried.

"Vegeta! What is it? Is something wrong? Where's Gohan? Is he alright? Please Vegeta tell me! Where's my baby boy?" Chi Chi practically cried as she worried for her son.

But he didn't answer. He just stood their stunned. His face almost never shared what he was feeling, but at this moment they could tell that he was shocked. No, something had him worried. His eyes searched the area around him for this large presence looming over the area. It was huge, unlike any other he had ever felt before. It was ominous presence, one which surpassed only his own and Gohan's. But how? How could this be? Who?

Who? He shut his eyes and concentrated on this power. It shouldn't be too hard to single it out. He locked onto it almost immediately. Something felt oddly familiar about this energy. It was strong, that much was obvious. But it came out of no where, how? A new enemy? And old enemy in hiding? An old...He smirked and chuckled to himself.

"So he made it after all." He said in almost a whisper.

"He? Who made it? Who's here Vegeta? Where's my Gohan! Where is he? Where is..." Her words froze on the tip of her tongue as she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"I'm here Chi."

* * *

><p>AN: A little longer wait than the last couple...work's been busy...extra busy this next upcoming week...also with Playoffs coming up for Baseball...I might find a little less time to write :/ Oh well...hope you enjoyed...Next chapter we'll see some more 'moments'


	10. My Child

**The Promises We Keep - My Child**

**The Sequel to A Disturbed Savior.**

For those who have not read A Disturbed Savior, to understand this Story even in the least, you must read A Disturbed Savior first. If not, then w/e, have fun understanding your out of the usual Gohan and Videl

I can't and won't promise anything this time around.

It's DBZ, I obviously don't own shit.

* * *

><p><em>To change the face of my life With your future in mind Time to do what is right A new beginning - Disturbed<em>

* * *

><p>Walking around the store, he couldn't find anything really that satisfied his taste. Everything just looked so plain, there wasn't much creativity involved. Not only that, but he had to figure in the sizes of the one's he did like. Even though any one of the pieces could be adjusted to any size it would just be a hassle to add in the cost of adjusting what could be a one of a kind. It frustrated him to the point that this visit would be the seventh time he came in. Damn his friends and their definition of 'nostalgia'.So he searched on for reasons he couldn't quite understand for a woman he couldn't quite comprehend.<p>

_'This is so stupid. Why do people get all emotional about these kind of things? It's just silver and diamonds.'_ He thought to himself with a sigh. He never spent more than 20 minutes on these window shopping escapades. A part of him wanted to believe he could do it while the other resented it. He was what the world made he become, he could never do this, could he?

As usual he looked through every glass covered box and couldn't find one he liked. As he turned to head out and over to the tournament grounds he was caught by the elderly clerk who was coincidentally always working at the times he was window shopping.

"Hello there young man. Is there anything I can help you with?" Gohan really didn't have the time for this. He had to get to the tournament grounds before registration was up.

"Sorry, I gotta get going. Got somewhere to be."

"Oh? Is it your lady friend?" Was this old man psychic or something? Oh wait, he was in a jewelry store. Obviously!

"It's none of your business old man. Out of my way." He shoved off but the old man wouldn't give up on him just yet.

"I think I know the perfect piece for her! I've seen you two walk by. She's a lucky lady." He lied. This guy was a great salesman, it was the reason why he was trusted with the shop by himself for most of his shifts.

Gohan stopped and thought about it. The old man fiddled with his fingers.

"I'll show you. It's right over here in the back." He knew he shouldn't even be considering this at the moment, but the guy seemed so sure of himself. What could go wrong?

"You got ten minutes before I really have to rush out of here."

"Perfect! It'll only take two seconds once you get a good look at this piece. It really is a spectacular one of a kind." The old man explained as he led Gohan around the store.

"Almost everything in here are one of a kind. What makes this one so spe...shul..." The tall boy's cold eyes grew wide, his jaw almost completely fell to the floor. This really was a one of a kind! It was incredible! Magnificent! Beautiful!

He took a side glance view at the price. EXPENSIVE! Gohan shook his head and started pulling away. There was no way he could afford something with that many diamonds and that many zero's attached to it. That was entering Bulma overindulging territory. Insane!

"Heh. It took two seconds to get my attention. Two more and I was put off. Good job old man. Now I really am out of here." As he walked out the door Gohan couldn't help but notice two sketchy looking figures in cloaks walk into the jewelry store he just exited.

Moments later a gunshot echoed throughout the mall. The citizens of the city screeched in terror as they all tried to make their ways away from firing range. Alarms were set and shops closed almost instantly leaving Satan's Jeweler's as the only OPEN shop in the entire mall.

_'Dammit.'_ A seething black haired teen clenched his fists.

"HANDS UP WHERE WE CAN SEE 'EM!" Firing a shot in the air was the leader of the two man gang. This wasn't his first robbery so he knew what to look out for. "HEY! DON'T YOU PUSH A DAMN BUTTON OLD MAN! You'll stay exactly as you are unless you want to become acquainted with the barrel of my rifle!"

Said leader eyed each of his 6 hostages which included the sales clerk before readjusting his rifle in his arm. "Hey Mo! What the hell are you supposed to be doing? Get the fucking diamonds in the bag so we can get the hell out of here already."

"Ye-yes sir."

"Jeez. Good help is so hard to find these days.

"Ey whatchoo say there Mickey?"

"I said shut up and do your fucking job your moron!"

"Yeah? Well I say you should put down your gun and walk away?"

"What did you say to me you fat fucking bastard! I'll ki..ll...you?" Mickey lost all control of his motor skills as he came face to face to the bastard who dared to bark orders back at him.

He couldn't believe his eyes. Dammit he couldn't believe his God forsaken luck! Why! Why did it have to be him! Why did he have to be there! Mickey was the lucky lone survivor of a once dangerous group of criminals, a gang if you may. He pled guilty and got away with next to no jail time compared to what he could have gotten. He came face to face with the demon once before. Why did he have to relive hell!

"Ya-ya-it's it's you! B-but i-it can't be. How? Why? Why are you here!"

"Ey Mickey whatchoo talkin' 'bout ova there? Why is who here?" Mo kept his gun pointed at the hostages without turning to see who Mickey was talking to. Something in his bones told him he didn't want to know.

"Mo. Shut ya fuckin trap and put your gun on the floor."

"What! Mickey you can't be-"

"I SAID DO IT YOU FAT BASTARD! DO AS I SAY BEFORE I PUT A BULLET IN YOUR HEAD! _'Because if there is a God, he knows that the pain you would experience from that would be better than what you might if you didn't.'_

"All-all right Mickey. I'm doin' what your sayin'. But, but why? Why Mickey?"

"Mo. I need you to put your hands behind your head, turn around, and get on your knees." The shaking in Mickey's voice was so unbecoming of him that Mo didn't know how to react. His boss was trembling in fear. Why? Who was it that was making this happen? He had to know what was going on.

Shaking it off, his body made it's own movements before shades of a blazing red cut through his shirt. Shivers went up and down his spine as he completed the turn as he finally came face to face with The Demon of Satan City.

"M-M-Mi...who..what is that?"

"Damian."

* * *

><p>Her warmth, her smell, he feel. Her everything. He missed it more than anything and now he had it in his arms. He squeezed her tighter earning a yelp. He moved his hand around her curvy body and stopped at her chest. His eyes blind to the stares he was receiving from a number of people watching his lewd actions.<p>

*Tha-thump* *Tha-thump*

The beating of her heart was all he needed to hear. Just once is all he needed. To know that the love of his life was still alive and well was all he needed to know to be able to sleep at night. But it wasn't all he wanted. More, he wanted more. He'd missed so much and he had so little time to make it up. Slowly, he moved his hand from her chest up to her chin, guiding her face up to his.

"Chi." he whispered. So close he could smell it. The unrivaled need of a woman who's been separated from the one person she can truly connect with. He wanted it. But he couldn't just take what he wanted, at least not from her. The love of his life and afterlife.

"Go-Goku?" The middle aged woman whimpered through the cracks. With the tension slowly leaving her body she twisted herself around in the man's strong arms and looked up into his onyx orbs. Her bottom lip began to twitch at an uncontrollable rate. "Is, is it, is it really you? His wild hair bounced up and down, and her heart practically jumped out of her chest in joy.

"GOKU!" She yelled into his chest. The next couple of words were mumbled through his shirt but if anyone had to guess they would tell you that she was yelling at him for being gone for so long. The gang all stood their in awe and let the two finish their moment.

The man with the halo over his head enjoyed the embrace of his wife as he stood there with his chin leaning on her head while he held her in a comforting hug. This was exactly what he had been working so hard for. This moment, this one moment. To feel the warmth of a live human being again. To see the people he grew up with. And most of all his family. His ever loving wife, Chi Chi. His strong and smart son, Gohan. And the son he never knew, Goten, who was trying his best to hide himself behind Auntie Bulma. A smile crossed the dead Saiyan's features at the sight of the little guy. His hair, his eyes, his everything. He looked exactly like him.

Goku's eyes treaded on broken features as the rest of the crew knew who his eyes were looking for. He was late, that was it. He'd be there in a few minutes at the most, nothing to worry about, everything would be ok. For the next 24 hours his job was to enjoy being with the people he valued most in life.

When Chi Chi was finally done with her crying she broke off the hug. The first thing she noticed was the halo over his head instead of the slightly torn Gi she was hugging moments ago.

"Goku, where have you been this whole time? What happened to you? And why are you here right now? Not that I don't want you to be here right now. But why now? After everything that's happened you just pop up out of no where and surprise me like the big oaf you are? AH! I don't know if I'm supposed to be happy or sad right...Hmmm"

"It's alright Chi. I'm here right now. That's all that matters." He never changed, he was still the only person in the universe to be able to leave her speechless. He released his hold on his wife and let his eyes wander back to the younger version of him, still hiding behind his best friend. She quickly noticed and lowered herself to Goten's eye level.

"It's alright honey. There's nothing to be scared about. He's been waiting a long time just to meet you." Bulma reassured him.

"M-me? Why?"

"Because he's your dad. He loves you more than anything. Now go. I think he's waited long enough, don't you?"

What was he to do? He didn't know this man, but he looked so familiar? He'd argue that he grew up just fine without a father figure up until now. Well he had Vegeta, but he was more of a grumpy uncle than a father figure. Besides him he had Gohan. Maybe this wasn't a good idea.

Then again, Trunks always looked happy when Vegeta was with them. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. He always heard stories and seen pictures about his dad, but he never expected to actually ever see him. Did something happen to him? Did he get thrown out of heaven or something? He died saving the Earth, didn't he? Why was he here? Was he going to haunt him or something? This wasn't the person he heard about, was it? He needed to back away.

But his legs said otherwise. And before he knew it he was standing just a couple feet away from his supposed daddy. His legs were trembling as he fought just to stand up and not pee his pants. Was he scared? Why was he scared, this was his dad wasn't he? He was supposed to love this man. He gave him life. He never knew him, but he looked up to him. He..

"Hey, I'm Goku." He interrupted his thoughts, crashing and burning all negative possibilities of what could happen. Hell, he's wanted this for so long. He's waited long enough for just one. Just one, that's all he needed, and he was gonna go for it. He jumped with all he could into the open arms of a great man.

"DADDY!" Yeah, this is what he wanted. The feel of a father holding him tightly. He was sad that this was the first time for him. But he was happy, because he finally knew what it felt like to be loved more than life itself by more than his mom and Gohan. It was the best, he didn't want to let go. He wanted his whole 7 years worth of hugs, and by golly he was going to get them.

"Woah there! You've got quite a grip there, don't ya? Yup, you're definitely my son."

"Haha." The smile of this child was enough to make his heart melt. Thank Grand Kai he was given this rare, once in a lifetime opportunity. His hard work was finally paying off.

The moment could have lasted for as long as he wanted, but there was more that needed to be done on this day. So he gently removed the little boys arms from his neck and hoisted him up over his shoulders.

"Hehe, how's the view up there?"

"Great." Goten answered with a trademark son grin.

"Great. And hey, do you know where Gohan is?"

"Umm. I can answer that." The voice came from the back of the group. Pushing herself through the huge brick walls Gohan would call his friends, she stepped up to the front.

"I-I'm Videl Satan. I'm Gohan's g-gi-girlfriend." Her teeth were chattering for some reason. But this was normal right? This was the first time she met Gohan's father. But wasn't he dead? Her eyes wandered up to the glowing ring above his head. Yup, he was dead alright. But, then how was he on Earth? Jeez, why were all of Gohan's friends family so weird?

"Hi. I'm Goku. It's nice to meet you. Eh, you said you knew where Gohan was right?"

"Uh, oh. Yeah, he left my house a couple of hours ago. He said he had something he had to do, but he said he would meet me here. He knows what time everything starts, so he shouldn't be late. He'll be here soon. So maybe we should uh-"

"Ya here that Goku! He'll be here! So lets take this time to catch up eh!"

"La-Launch? I-it's so nice to see you again. It's been a while, how have ya been?" Hell if he was going to admit this crazy chick still scared him. Who brings a rifle to an open area public place for children anyways!

* * *

><p>The fly over to the stadium grounds shouldn't have been as long as it was made to be. That little incident should never have happened, let alone someone having recognized him all the while. Either way, it was a good thing the whole fiasco happened because he happened to get exactly what he wanted. He slipped his hand into his pocket more than a couple times on his fly over just to be sure it was still there. It was a precious item that he couldn't let slip.<p>

After finally landing on official tournament grounds he immediately went on the search for Videl's energy signal. He found it with no problem at all. But there was something strange going on. Not only was Videl there, but seven other huge power levels near by. Ok, so he recognized Piccolo and Vegeta's. Goten and Trunks were there too. Two other small readings he vaguely recognized. One was for sure Krillin. The other was questionable though. Tien, maybe Yamcha? Their energy signals were too similar to be sure. But that still left him with one INSANELY huge power level in the area. Who was it? What was going on? Was he an enemy? Is that why everyone was gathered together?

This was not good. He was getting worried at a time where he should be getting anxious. Why was this happening to him? Why always him? Something bad always seemed to happen when he even remotely tried to be happy.

He ran as fast as he humanly could, dipping and dodging the visitors of the island and the food vendors on the sides of the road. Her ki signature was stable, so it didn't seem as if something bad was happening. Yet. He had to be sure. Faster and faster he ran through the crowd until he finally came upon three teenagers trailing behind a large group of people.

"Videl!" He cried out. "Is everything alright?" The three all turned around and stopped for their friend.

"Heh? What do you mean? Everything's fine Gohan. Jeez, you show up late and all worried and stuff. So not like you. Hmph."

"Bu...But. Are you sure? I felt a huge power level over here. Who was it?"

"Huge power level? Your hopeless sometimes." Videl rolled her eyes and continued walking forward next to her friends.

"Oh, and there's someone here that's been waiting for you. If anything, I'd have to say he's been DYING to see you." Dying to see him? An old friend? He hadn't really seen Tien or Chaotzu in a while. Who knows?

He caught up with his friends and walked with them until he caught sight of his brother up in the air as if he was floating. But he seemed to be sitting down and enjoying himself. What was going on? The group ahead stopped. Eyes were dead set on the Son boy. Something was up and it was causing him to shake, because there was someone who shouldn't be there staring along.

"D-da-da." The word couldn't find it's way off his tongue. The man with the seven spikes put down his mini me and began the long walk over to the shocked teen.

_'H-how? How? Why? Why is he here? Why is he here right now? What's going on! Is this some kind of sick joke! I'm not laughing? This can't be real! It can't be! Why is this happening now! I just made my peace! I was going to forget and move on! Why is this happening to me!'_ Gohan screamed to himself as he clutched his head with both hands as if he was about to lose his sanity.

"Gohan. It's alright. Everything's going to ok."

_'How could he just say that? Is he joking? Is he on drugs or something? How will things just be ok now that he's here? What am I supposed to do? Just let everything go?_

_But, this is what I wanted. This is what I've been waiting for, isn't it! This is what I've wanted! I've been waiting so long just to see him again. And now that he's here I don't know what to do! God dammit why is everything so difficult?'_

Goku crept up close until he was within arms length. He stretched out his wing span and waited.

But Gohan could feel nothing but pain. His breathing quickened in pace as he clutched his gut. Sweat was beginning to drip from his face.

_'Get a grip of yourself Gohan! Come on! You want this! This is what you've been waiting for! Now just take it! Walk into his arms and receive what's yours.'_ That's what he told himself. But his fist wasn't paying attention during this speech inside his head. It was already stuck in Goku's gut.

**"YOU BASTARD!"**

* * *

><p>AN: I FEEL LIKE I'M GOING CRAZY RIGHT NOW! PSYCHO! LET'S GOOOOOOOOO! GET FUCKING CRAZY WITH ME! INSANITEEEEEEEEEE!


	11. What I've Done

**The Promises We Keep - What I've Done**

**The Sequel to A Disturbed Savior.**

For those who have not read A Disturbed Savior, to understand this Story even in the least, you must read A Disturbed Savior first. If not, then w/e, have fun understanding your out of the usual Gohan and Videl

I can't and won't promise anything this time around.

It's DBZ, I obviously don't own shit.

* * *

><p><em>For What I've Done, I Start Again. And Whatever Pain May Come, Today This Ends. I'm Forgiving WHAT I'VE DONE - Linkin Park<em>

* * *

><p>A punch to the gut. Yeah, that was how he said hello and welcome back to his beloved father. Son Gohan was not always a rational person, but under the right circumstances he let instinct take over and think about what happened later. This was one of those situations.<p>

"GOHAN!" He heard just about everyone scream. They were probably yelling at him to stop doing what he was doing, hurting his father. But he heard none of it. His head was full of the static that ran circles around his head when his emotions took over and moved his body for him.

It only took one. Just one punch, that was all he needed to express himself. All the anger he pushed back, all the guilt, sorrow, sadness, everything that was building up deep inside his soul that was slowly breaking him down was all let loose in that one punch.

His arm was still stuck in the angel's stomach when he began trembling. It was when the realization of what was happening had finally hit him was when it started happening. Gohan began making noises that only one's close to him could recognize. Only those who were there to console him in the dark times he ventured through.

"YOU BASTARD!" He screamed once more as he pulled back his fist. He lifted his head to hide the emotions he wanted no one to see slip through. He was strong. He was a warrior. No one should have the right to see him at his worst, breaking down.

The teen scraped the signs of humanity from his face and gave his full attention back to the man with the seven spikes. He tried to stay angry, he tried his hardest to stay mad at him. He had every reason, every right to stay mad, but he couldn't hold it. Something in his face would twinge at every other memory that filled his clouded conscious.

_'Gohan.'_ Goku thought. His first born child. His tall and very studious child with strength only understandable by the Gods that forsook him with it. The same little 5 year old boy who was kidnapped, beaten to within an inch of death, and forced to carry the broken body of his mentor.

That 5 year old boy was the same who was standing before him, the same one who embedded his right hand into his gut. For whatever reason he may have had, Goku would understand.

He stepped closer to his son. And with every step closer he could see his son's face contort more and more as he tried to fight back the urge to jump forward.

"Goku! Are you ok? GOHAN! How dare you hit your father like that! Apolo-" Chi Chi was cut off when her deceased husband put his hand up, a gesture telling her that things would be alright.

"Gohan. It's going to be alright. I promise. Just let me-" Goku stopped short as he tried to place a hand on his son's shoulder just to have it miss. Gohan pulled back at the last moment. The look in his eyes told a story. A very long and heart breaking story, one of spilled blood and broken trusts. Now Goku wasn't ever big on books, but he could read those eyes as easily as an author could read their own books. The were screaming for help.

And Goku knew it was partly his fault. There was a tightening pull in his chest that pained him to no end. There were no medicine cabinets, no pills to be swallowed, and no liquids to drink that would fix this pain in his chest.

Was everything going to be alright? There was no telling. Everything he had told himself he was going to say, everything he planned was going to happen, it just wasn't happening for him the way he thought. Gohan didn't need any more false assurance. There was something more that only he could give him.

There were certain things in life that a child wanted to hear from his or her parents. Happy Birthday. We love you. We're proud of you. All things any kid would kill to hear. But Gohan wasn't just any kid with normal problems or normal standards. Goku had to dig deep down to speak the words he never wanted to say, because he knew that in his heart that it was wrong.

"Gohan. I-I fo..." He paused and grabbed a hold of his chest at the spot where his heart once upon a time pumped.

No. He told himself a million times and another million over again. It was never like that. He didn't have to say something like that to make things right. It was never anyone else's fault but his own. What happened was his choice alone. It shouldn't be done, it shouldn't be heard. But what other choice did he have right now? But not with all these people around.

_'I can't do this around here. I have to find somewhere alone.'_ Goku told himself as he came up with an idea. Hopefully one Gohan would agree to.

He stepped closer and held out his hand. Gohan pulled back again, not knowing what was going on. What was he doing? What was he thinking? Did he want him to shake his hand? What was that going to do?

"I'm not going to hurt you. Trust me Gohan, just take my hand. You trust me don't you?"

Trust him? Did he trust the man who left him? Or slap it away and show him the respect he deserves? The many turns that Gohan had taken in life have only led up to this one decision. It wasn't life or death, not literally speaking, but it would decided many things to happen in his near distant future.

He wanted to, he wanted to trust this man. But the hard shell that he'd worked so hard to uphold kept telling him to slap that hand away and show him another fist. That's all it was though, just a shell, a big red brick wall that he had yet to climb and overcome.

No matter how many times he'd tried to climb over he just couldn't. While trying to get over his father's death he only fell short. Drawing his own blood just to feel pain, pushing away those who cared about him, but even worse, the worst thing he'd done since attempting to climb over that brick wall, denying. Denying himself. Denying who and what he was. A boy born to fight, bred to protect.

That protecting part was the one variable he couldn't comprehend. How was he supposed to protect anyone? He was just a kid. A short, whiny brat who was never strong enough to help those he loved. And so he fell farther and farther from the wall, never being capable of surpassing the wall.

What was wrong? Why couldn't he ever just do right? Why must someone always be disappointed in his decisions no matter the outcome? Out of all the times he did right, there was always a wrong that overlapped it. He could save someone's life, but someone might have also died, or gotten kidnapped in the process.

Maybe it was his approach. Instead of turning left, maybe a right turn would have been better at the fork in the road. Instead of walking, maybe running and hurrying would have been better. Talking instead of fighting. Smiling instead of frowning.

It was only a theory, but one worth testing. But on the other hand, it could be just one of those bad decisions that would only lead to his despair.

"Hello? Gohan? You in there?" Gohan was just about as deep in thought as he could be when the chatter around him came to ear. His eyes widened as he looked back down at the arm extended in his direction.

"Gohan?"

"Huh?"

"Take my hand. We'll talk."

He thought about it for a moment. And maybe the risk was worth taking. Maybe he wasn't supposed to climb the wall. Running right through it would be just fine.

"Yeah." Gohan spoke almost in a whisper as he made proper skin to skin contact with his idol.

"Hey guys, we'll be back in just a bit. I promise we'll be back in time to sign up. There's just a few things Gohan and I need to talk about alright? Kay bye?"

"Hey Goku wait!" But they were already gone. In an instant they were halfway across the world.

"Hmph. That guy. He never changes."

"Never will." Two of man's oldest friends exchanged as they looked to the sky.

"Umm. Excuse me, but can you tell me just where the hell did they just go! Gohan promised that he would fight in this tournament with me and now he leaves right as it's about to start up! Uh uh, tell me where he is, I'm going to drag his ass back here right now!"

"Woa woa calm down now Videl." Krillin tried to wave her back. "There's no need for that. Like Goku said, they'll be back soon, alright?" Videl game him a 'you better be right' kind of look and turned back to her friends.

"They better be."

"Don't worry Videl. We've got plenty of time before anything even starts. Let's just relax and enjoy the festivities before you kick some asses, alright?" Erasa explained as she tried calming her hot headed friend down.

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

* * *

><p>It all happened too fast, almost as if nothing had even been done. But before he knew it, they were on another side of the world at a place he didn't recognize. He looked around, but there wasn't much to see. Just water that surrounded the little piece of land they landed on. Besides that there was what looked like a large temple to the North.<p>

"Where are we?" The place was too foreign and there didn't seem to be any other life forms in the area, how did they even get here? Instant Transmission required a source of energy to go by to teleport from what he remembered.

"This is Baba's place. It's quiet and no one will disturb us while we talk." Goku explained as he took a seat in the middle of what he once called a fighting arena.

"Talk? About what?" Gohan questioned as Goku took the opportunity to notice the tail wrapped around his son's waist.

"Well, you can start by telling me how you got that back?" Goku requested while pointing to the furry appendage. Gohan looked down at what he called his 'curse' and sighed.

"Long story." He answered in a less than enthusiastic tone. But Goku just smiled and waited.

"Well take a seat then. I've got a whole 24 hours to listen. Hopefully it won't take that long though." His smile was as sincere as it ever was, and Gohan knew this. Finally, he could relax. The younger Saiyan sat down as they began to talk and exchange stories.

Gohan talked about everything, about how it all started, while leaving out some details. One's he'd rather put behind him forever. But for the most part Goku was treated to the whole story. He learned about Gohan going to school, meeting Videl, and his 'mild' outbursts. Then came the tale about the tail and that whole fiasco. Goku couldn't quite wrap his head around the science so Gohan simplified it.

"Mmm. I. After hearing all that, I don't even know what to say." Goku confessed.

"There's nothing to say. What's done is done. I've got a tail, I'm a full blooded Saiyan and I've got a mate."

"GIRLFRIEND!" Goku yelled back. He still couldn't believe how Gohan fell under Vegeta's influence.

"Huh?"

"Girlfriend! Videl is your girlfriend! She's not your mate! That's a disgusting thing to call a person Gohan. You were raised better than that. She's a person just like you and I. She deserves the same respect! I might not have been alive for the past 7 years but I still know how to properly treat a woman Gohan. And you should too!"

Goku stared back at his son with the same eyes that he would any enemy he looked to surpass. They were eyes determined to imprint the right and dispel the wrong.

"Rahh! Whatever! It's none of your business about what I call her. What about you! Huh? Mr. I still know how to treat women properly? How about mom! Huh! Do you think you've been treating her right? Huh! You left her! You left me! YOU LEFT ALL OF US!

H-how? HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE US!" The sadness of years built up was finally being released as Gohan couldn't help himself. On the outside he was a strong wall, but broken and crumbling on the inside. He couldn't help it. His father was finally back, and after 7 long years he would finally get the answers he wanted.

"Well I-"

"NO! There's no excuse for what you did! It was selfish and...and...I...I don't hate you for it! No matter how hard I try to convince myself, I can never hate you! You're the only father I've got and I'll always love you! But, what you did was the most selfish thing I've ever heard of anyone doing, and it's unforgivable!"

The words shot through Goku like a bullet through his heart. His dead and bloodless heart. The pain he felt was one even a dead man could feel. He did all he could to contain himself by tightly clutching his chest. These words were hard to take, even harder when they were coming from your own son.

"I." He swallowed. "I'm sorry Gohan. I really am."

"You say that now."

"But I am! I really am! I'm sorry Gohan! I made a mistake! Understand, please? Everyone makes mistakes, I made one. It just happen-"

"It just happen to what! Hurt more people than you expected! Cause your son to go into depression? Lose all control and confidence? His motivation for living? HUH! Is that what JUST HAPPENED because of your ONE mistake?"

Even through all the heat Goku still looked like a little child as he tried to shy away. He knew Gohan was right and he was wrong. There was no denying that. This wasn't how he envisioned this talk going. He had to turn this around. But how?

He sighed and took in the fresh air of the living world in the hopes that it would serve him as it did when he was alive. A good, deep breathe of fresh air always did him good to clear his head, and right now, he needed that more than anything if he was to get through this talk with any of his pride left.

"I'M SORRY GOHAN! I REALLY AM! And I'm sorry that **what I've done** has hurt you and your mother so much, but I can't take it back! What's done is done! All I can do now is try and make up for it and hope you forgive me. If you give me just these short 24 hours on Earth to make it up to you, I promise I'll be the father I couldn't be for you before!" Goku pleaded as he jumped to his feet and screamed to the skies above.

"Yeah? And what makes you think that'll make everything better huh! You think ONE SINGLE DAY can make up for the years of suffering I've put up with! Huh! Can you give me back my childhood? Can you erase the memories of seeing innocent lives being slaughtered in front of my then five year old eyes? Can you! Can you take away the pains of seeing my friends being beaten to death until I couldn't take anymore? HUH! CAN YOU! CAN YOU!"

Silence was golden. Goku could not answer these questions the way he wanted to.

"I didn't think so."

Silence may have been golden, but he had been silent for long enough. His pride and was at stake here. His whole reason for going through the hells of the past 8 months would all be for nothing if he didn't take this time seriously and stand up for himself and explain.

"FINE! I get it Gohan! You're angry! You're mad at me! And you have every right to be! But you're not the only person who was hurting. You're not the only person who was in pain these past 7 years. I was up there for SEVEN LONG YEARS with no family, and the only true friend I had was King Kai. I might as well have been alone!"

"YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN! YOU LEFT THE ONLY PEOPLE IN THE WORLD WHO LOVE YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME!" Gohan screamed through the tears that flew out from his dark lids. It calmed Goku to see that Gohan like this. Sure, he was mad, but you'd have to be an idiot to not see the happiness behind the black in his eyes.

"Look, Gohan! I'm not going to keep repeating myself. I know you're not going to listen to me. But I want to tell you anyway. There's a reason I brought you to this place besides the fact that we'd be alone here." Gohan cleared his eyes and calmed himself down. He wanted to hear what kind of bullshit his dad had to say.

"Gohan, I don't think I've told you this story before, in fact, even if I had I don't think you would still remember it. But this place is special to me. It was here that after many years of being on my own since Grandpa Gohan passed away, I stumbled upon this place in search of a Dragonball. And it was on this very same arena that I fought a mysterious man in a bunny mask. He read every single one of my moves. Every punch I threw him was pointless. And when I thought things couldn't get any more messed up, he uses the Kamehameha against me. I couldn't believe it. At that point in time I thought that only Master Roshi and I could use that technique. Before I came along, the Kamehameha was a technique that took 50 years just to come up with. And here's this guy throwing it right at me with no hesitation, knowing just how destructive it was.

But it was ok. Cause I threw one right back at him. And then I beat him into the ground. I thought I had won too. I was happy that I would get knowledge of the whereabouts of the next Dragonball. Until he pulled on my tail. From there on I felt numbness throughout my whole body. It felt like I was going to pass out. He tossed me and threw me around while he held onto my tail, taking advantage of my one weakness. And just when I was about to give up, he ripped my tail clean off."

This last bit of info gained a reaction from Gohan. His face confused as he heard about his dad's being ripped off. It sounded too painful to imagine.

"Yeah, it hurt. But I couldn't think about the pain, I was still fighting. But as I got ready to fight again, he gave up. Just like that. At the time I thought he was some crazy old guy who was just pulling my leg. But then he did the most unexpected thing. I couldn't believe my eyes when he took off that mask."

Now Gohan understood why he was brought here. But Goku was hoping for too much, even after his heart warming tale. Gohan was a warrior, strong and proud.

"Gohan. Up until that moment in my life, I can't remember being any happier than seeing my grandpa again. And he was just as happy to see me. And he knew that it was I who killed him one night after transforming under a full moon. I didn't know about it at the time, and I don't think he ever wanted me to know because he loved me no matter what happened. Me, a little boy he found one day in the woods. Who would have believed that I could have been so lucky to have had such a nice man like Grandpa Gohan stumble upon me, a Saiyan who was meant to destroy this planet and every living being on it? You can call it fate, you can call it luck or whatever you want. All I know is if it wasn't for Grandpa Gohan and his dedication to me, the Earth would probably have been gone years ago."

Gohan listened on, not caring much about what Goku was preaching to him. So what? What did that have to do with him? What did this have to do with the here and now?

"Gohan. I owe everything to that man. He showed me what love was. Even after I killed him, he stilled loved me. Do you know why Gohan?"

"Hmph." He could care less from what Goku could tell. But he would preach on. Because he knew that he was getting through, even if only a little.

"Because I was his grandson. I was his family. And no matter what happened, because of that fact, he would forgive anything I would do to him. He'll love me for the rest of eternity, and I can't thank him enough for it. And that's what I'm trying to tell you Gohan. No matter what you do, what you say or even think, I'll still love you. Because you're the reason for my existence. You, your mother and your brother, you're the only reason I can keep on smiling."

"So, you'd forgive me for anything? Even I killed someone? An innocent person?"

_'What? Gohan's killed? He doesn't mean me, does he?'_

"Umm, yeah. No matter what." Goku reassured with a smile as he watched Gohan bring himself up to eye level with him.

"Then tell me. Tell me right now!" The teen demanded

"What?" Of course he knew though. But he never wanted to say it. He never once thought of what happened as Gohan's fault.

"Tell me you forgive me! You said you would still love even if I killed someone! So do it! Tell me you forgive me!"

"Why should I? The only person you've defeated was Cell. And that was for the good of the Universe. That's nothing to be ashamed of." Goku stubbornly claimed.

"I HAVE KILLED! I DO HAVE BLOOD ON MY HANDS! AND IT WON'T WASH AWAY! IT WON'T FUCKING WASH AWAY! It just won't!" His hands had begun to shake and shiver. His sight became blurry and he started seeing things. Things he put behind him years ago. Red, his whole hands were stained red with the blood of the most innocent of souls to ever live.

"I've tried and I've tried, but it won't wash off! I just keep on seeing red! No matter how much soap I use, it never comes off! SO JUST TELL ME! TELL ME YOU FORGIVE ME! I CAN'T TAKE THIS PAIN ANYMORE! JUST TAKE IT AWAY FROM ME! PLEASE!"

What? Was he hallucinating? Red? Blood? His hands were fine. Was Gohan really this **Disturbed**? How was he going to fix this? No amount of sorries was going to resolve this issue. No amount of senzu beans could heal this pain. Guilt was a pain Goku was too familiar with, so he could understand where his son was coming from, but Gohan's guilt was misplaced.

There was only one way to fix something like this.

_'You can do this Goku. Come on. He's your son. Just do it.'_ Without another second to lose the man with the halo spread his arms and wrapped them around his baby boy, embracing the joy of his life with a smile on his face.

"It's going to be ok Gohan. It's not your fault, it never was. I'm that you've held all this guilt as baggage because of my mistake. Everything that's happened, it's alright. It's my fault. I never should have let any of that happen. I shouldn't have pushed you so hard. I should have pushed my body to it's limit until I found a way. But my sight was too clouded by your ever growing strength."

Gohan wanted none of this, yet, he wanted all of it. He wanted this embrace, but resented how it came. This was the day he lived for, but he wanted to end already. He tried to break free of the bear hug but couldn't get out. The harder he pushed the tighter Goku squeezed.

"LET! GO OF ME!"

"No! Not until you start listening to me! Forgive yourself Gohan! It was never your fault to begin with, so stop blaming yourself! You won't get yourself anywhere if you continue to blame yourself for everything that goes wrong. Whatever happens in life, happens! It's not your fault! Please Gohan, just listen to me for once."

"NO! NO NO NO NO NO! YOU'RE WRONG! IT IS MY FAULT! EVERYTHING'S MY FAULT! IT WAS ALWAYS MY FAULT! STOP TELLING ME OTHERWISE! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! YOU'RE JUST AN IDIOT WHO SAYS WHAT HE THINKS!"

Not being able to take it anymore, Goku released Gohan from his grasp and instead braced his hands on his eldest son's shoulders.

"Stop Gohan." He said in a soft, soothing tone. "Please, just stop. All this guilt you keep building up, it's not your burden to bare. So please, stop hurting yourself. I just can't take causing you anymore pain. Please." Goku practically begged.

It was unbecoming of him to do something like he was, but if it was to help out his son, then no punches could be pulled. It was either all in or all out.

Gohan just stared out further with a look of amazement hiding behind the water that crystallized his pupils. Was what was happening in front of him, real? It couldn't be? Because that would mean the great warrior Son Goku, the little kid who saved the Earth from the Demon Piccolo Daimo, the same little kid who destroyed the Red Ribbon Army single handedly and almost effortlessly, the same kid who was grew up to save the Universe, was crying. It couldn't be possible. He wouldn't believe it. This whole day had to be some sort of sick joke to begin with. How was his dead father back on Earth anyway? He'd yet to hear any sort of explanation for anything.

His psyche must have been fucked up to have dreamt up this nightmare. Yeah, that's what it was, just another nightmare he couldn't wake himself up from. That's all it was. But it felt so real. Every detail, every building, every cloud in the sky. The way the breeze blew through his hair even felt real. It was indescribable the sorts of hells he'd been through up until this day. But this, this day blew all those experiences to shit. Words alone simply couldn't put it all together.

"Dad. I-"

"Gohan. Please. You wouldn't believe what I've had to go through just to be here. PLEASE! Just, forgive me."

* * *

><p>AN: Figure I've kept you guys waiting long enough. Sorry, it's gotten to the part where I've really got to put my own feelings into it. How would I feel? How would I react? Gotta think ya know? Anyways, hope ya enjoyed cause I ORIGINALLY intended for their talk to go on a bit longer, I guess I'll just have to put that part in the next chapter. There are some things I really want Goku to say that I just couldn't get in this chapter. It was one of those wing it and see what comes out sorta things this chapter. Plenty of Goku, Plenty of Gohan and...yeah, I don't think I've ever seen anyone have Goku bring Gohan here. Originality ftw. NOSTALGIA! Anyways, ranting here. One last thing before I go...I FUCKING LOVE BLASTING MY MUSIC WHILE I WRITE IT'S THE MOST INVIGORATING FEELING EVER!

"I love you lucky wristbands." ^_^


	12. Daughters of Darkness

**The Promises We Keep - Daughters of Darkness**

The Sequel to A Disturbed Savior.

For those who have not read A Disturbed Savior, to understand this Story even in the least, you must read A Disturbed Savior first. If not, then w/e, have fun understanding your out of the usual Gohan and Videl

I can't and won't promise anything this time around.

It's DBZ, I obviously don't own shit.

* * *

><p><em>Never down, never out! Playing hard, living loud! Keeping up with the boys, making out, making noise!<em> - _Halestorm_

* * *

><p>"Videl? Uh, what are you..what are you doing here so early?" Fumbling with his words was the champ as he was greeted by his unexpected visitor.<p>

"We got bored waiting for Gohan and his dad to come back from their little talk so we came up here. Is there a problem?" Erasa and Sharpner followed Videl inside the suite and took a seat on the leather couch.

"No no. There's uh...what?" From what Hercule knew about the Son family, the man known as Goku wasn't of this world anymore. His eyes flickered in a drawn out confusion.

"What? We were bored. So we came to say hi. Too hard to believe?" Videl sassed.

"No...no. Not that. After that. What you said about Gohan...and his dad. Say it again." He requested.

"Hmm? He's having a talk with his dad. So?"

"..." His face contorted as he sat completely frozen, the cigar in his hand falling to the floor.

"Uh, Mr. Satan, are you ok sir? You look pale."

"No, no I'm fine. It's all right. If you don't mind, I'd like to speak with my daughter and her friends in private for a minute." Mark asked of the lone tournament official watching over him.

"Yes sir. Not a problem, just call if you need anything. I'll be right outside." He bowed his head and quietly left the room, softly closing the door behind him.

"Alright, now that we're alone. Please, explain to me exactly what you mean by Gohan is having a talk with his dad."

"Ugh, aren't you used to these weird kind of things by now? It's been what, 4, maybe 5 years already?" Videl replied.

"That's not explaining anything young lady. Tell me now, what in the heck is going on? I've been told, no! No! I saw it with my own two eyes. Gohan's father took the hit for the planet himself. There's no way he can be talking with Gohan. He's deceased.." He paused for a moment to see how the three would react. They didn't seem fazed by his statement.

"Umm, he is, well, ya know, dead, right?" The grown man asked whilst twiddling his fingers.

"Yes dad. Gohan's dad is dead." Videl dead panned.

"So-"

"But he's back on Earth for a day." Mr. Satan smiled and took out a bottle of whiskey and a an empty glass from his desk. This was beginning to sound like the makings of a very long day.

"What does that even mean? How is that possible? You just said he's dead, didn't you? I mean, does that mean that Heaven and uh, well, that other place exist as well?" Hercule began to fill his glass halfway full with ice.

"Who knows? Goku's back. He's talking with Gohan. And they should be back pretty soon. But if they happened to not make it back on time, I wanted to make sure that those idiots still get into the tournament. You can do that, right?" Videl threw her feet up on the desk and reclined in her chair as she let her father ponder the thought.

"Ye-yeah. Yes. I mean, of course I can, I am The Champ of course. Ehahahahaha!" A moment of awkward silence passed through the room before Mark decided to speak again. He took a sip from his glass before doing so.

"So, when will they be back?" He asked with a change of expression.

"Like I said before. I dunno. They'll be back when they're back. Until then, it's a waiting game. As usual. Whatever. Anyways, they shouldn't be much longer. It's been at least an hour at least so far, and Gohan knows what time registration is over. So, what's up?"

"What's up? What's up? Well, there's a dead man is walking the Earth and he happens to be your boyfriend's father. Am I supposed to react some sort of specific way if or when I-"

"You'll see him later. No doubt about it. And you'll definitely recognize him when you see him." Videl interrupted. Hercule took a moment to clear his throat.

"Right. When, I see him, what am I supposed to do? What do you say to a person like him?"

A question that still poked it's head at Videl's, Erasa's and Sharpner's minds. They were too caught up in the surprise to even say a word when Goku first appeared. The most Videl could muster up was a formal greeting.

"Uh, err, yeah I uh...Hmm, yeah I have no idea, sorry."

Videl and her father felt defeated as they tried to trample the simple task of figuring out the proper way of greeting a dead man back to life when a suggestion from an unknown visitor disturbed their thoughts.

"How about '_It's nice to finally meet you. How has your day been?'_"

Gohan and Goku's sudden intrusion had caused a bit of confusion but it quickly settled and a mountain of explaining was well on it's way. The conversation was one sided as Goku took the reins about explaining how his current situation had come about. While this was going on, precious sign up time was passing by and the Junior division was coming to a close with two incredibly strong young boys being the highlight of the tournament.

But the time would soon come when the great Mark 'Hercule' Satan would have to take his leave from his mighty throne and make strides towards the arena where he would fight the winner of the Junior Division finals. He knew well already that he would have no chance of winning the fight so he would have to come up with some sort of plan to not make himself look like a fool in front of the entire world. He hoped that little ones were easily taken by bribes.

But that wasn't what was on his mind at the moment. He was still trying to put together the many pieces to the puzzle that was Son Goku. From what he already knew, Goku had been dead since that fateful day at the Cell Games. That would make it six, almost seven years that he's been dead for. But there he stood as tall as ever with a smile on his face. Although, that halo over his head did look suspicious. It was at that point that Hercule told himself that 'figuring out' Goku was going to be an impossible task. How could a dead person be in the living world anyways?

Was even really dead? Maybe he was just a-wall for a really long time and didn't bother telling his family about. Like, he clearly had a glowing halo over his head, but still, this was all too suspicious. Why here? Why would he choose now to come back?. Maybe he was a fallen angel or something. Like, he lost his wings somehow and now he has to earn them back. That seemed like the most logical answer to Hercule so far.

Then again, how was a simple human being such as himself supposed to just come to terms with the fact that someone could just magically be wished back to back to life with their body fully intact and their motor skills as perfect as they were the day they died? Dragonballs or not, just forget it. This was just something The World Champ would never be able to understand.

The explanation of how Goku was even on Earth, alone took thirty minutes. Another thirty was taken to properly answer questions the very bubble and highly energetic Erasa had many a question for the dead man. They weren't the the most intelligable of questions, but she was curious. In her situation, who wouldn't be? But Sharpener had his own theories on why Erasa did some of the things that she did. Even Gohan and Videl could tell that Erasa was straightforward ogling Gohan's dad for his impeccable physique. When they all took a look at Gohan for the first time all those years ago they wondered how a kid their age could have a body built of stone. They now were able to understand the reason why.

And while Goku was busy entertaining the blondes, Gohan had his own answers to pry from Videl.

"So..." She started.

"Yeah..."

"Would you believe me if I said Merry Christmas and put a bow on top of his head?" She asked, half convinced it might work. Gohan shook his head

"Yeah, didn't think so. Either way, is it everything you expected? Seeing him again I mean." She leaned herself against the wall on the outside of Hercule's private room and waited for a response. She stared at him those dead eyes of his, trying to figure out what in the hell was going on in his head. Videl couldn't help but wonder if his initial reaction was a Saiyan thing, or if it was just a Gohan thing.

"I...I don't know. I mean. What was I expecting? The first thing I did when I saw him was punch him in the gut. Come on Videl, really. Does that scream 'I love you' or 'I missed you' to you? You're smart, why don't you figure it out?" He couldn't understand why, but there were still some questions he wasn't ready to admit the answers to just yet.

"Uh right, that was surprising to say the least. But it's you. Since I met you you've never been too intimate with others. So I guess I really shouldn't be surprised." He gave her a weird expression that she knew was telling her she was wrong.

"Yeah yeah, save it for later. My boots are staying on for as long as there's a tournament to be fought. Control yourself Fido. This ain't even what you want right now, believe it." Videl responded to the lecherous grin thrown her way.

"Ya know what? I don't know anymore. I just don't have the answers at the moment. It's funny isn't it? Me, the smartest person in the school can't even figure out what he wants anymore."

"Funny? I think it's sad. You already have all you could ever need but you don't even know if that's enough?" Videl couldn't help but scoff and roll her eyes at the idiocy that spewed from him. He really wasn't the dumbest smart person she knew.

Moments of silence passed between the two until it finally settled in that it was the end of their talk and the rest of the day would be some giant awkward moment.

_~!~_

The Junior Division Championship match had come to a surprising close when Goten was thrown to the wall by a 'cheating' Trunks. Words were thrown, but in the end the friendship was saved by a few toys here and there. Gohan and Goku on the other hand completely missed signing up for the tournament. Thankfully though they knew two reliable shape shifters who would give an arm and leg for either of the Saiyans. God only knew the world owed them more than just a few limbs.

The tournament this time around was like walking into your favourite store after going through a make-over, nothing was the same. Once so used to fighting in all out brawls just for a spot in the tournament, the bloodshed had greatly decreased with the newest idea of choosing participants.

The punching bag took most of the fun out of tournament by not being able to fool around with throw around contenders, but for the sake of safety, it was an understood change for the better.

Goku and the rest of the gang agreed to take it easy on the machine though. After seeing how many hit points Mr. Satan was able to garner, they figured a fist full of super human and alien strength would surely break the machine. Everyone besides 18 didn't have any trouble keeping their 'punching' strength to a minimum.

And then there was Vegeta. The crowd of contestants figured it was weakened by Hercule's earlier punch, but that couldn't possibly be since the machine was changed out while 18 was punching. It was just a little hard to believe that a machine as durable as a punching machine could be turned into scrap metal with a single punch. Then again, Vegeta was never one to hold anything back in a fight.

The fighters were narrowed down to a small group of 16 with the first fight starring the very same Krillin who once took King Piccolo's offspring to the edge of the ring way back then. The ring announcer greeted him like an old friend like nothing had ever changed. He was grateful for the fact that Krillin and his friends had decided un-retire from the tournament scene and grace the public stage one more time.

And just like the olden days, Krillin took out of his much larger opponent without even breaking a sweat. Krillin took the modest route, scarcely making contact with the crowd, but on the inside he was having the time of his life. The adrenaline inside was growing rapidly. He missed the spotlight and the action and just everything that came with the tournament atmosphere. It was...nostalgic.

The next pair up was Majunior, for safety, vs the newcomer, Shin. As Piccolo walked up to the ring he kept his stare on the much smaller fighter. He had this confident smirk pasted on his face that could rival any one of Vegeta's shit eating grins from back in his misguided days. But there was more to it than just his looks.

He had this presence about him that twisted Piccolo's insides up. His thoughts were a jumbled mess with his body being stiff as a board. He couldn't find it in him to lift a finger to his opponent and he couldn't figure out why. The energy he was emitting was somehow familiar to the past guardian of Earth. He couldn't quite put his nail on it, but his other side kept telling him not to fight this opponent.

Kami always knew more than he let known. But this was one of those rare times where he allowed Piccolo to dig deep into his memories.

It wasn't menacing or dark, there was no evil coming from Shin. He didn't need to be told Shin wasn't an Earthling. But after searching through the vast knowledge and experiences of the former guardian of Earth, Piccolo found an answer that had him in a state of paralysis.

From the sidelines he could hear his 'friends' calling out to him to make a move and to put Shin into the ground. But they didn't understand the predicament he was in. They could never comprehend how conflicted Piccolo was as he stood eye to eye with the mysterious fighter.

Piccolo was a fighter! It was in his blood to destroy! To shed the blood of his enemies! But this was an enemy he could never touch no matter how strong he was. It wasn't a matter of strength, more so of status.

After the longest four minutes of his life, Piccolo regained control of his body and turned his back to his opponent. He voiced his surprising forfeit to his opponent and announcer while walking back to the fighter's arena.

He came back to questions left and right but kept quiet until he was given a moment to think. He couldn't understand the reasons for such a being to be on this specific rock in the universe. Was there business he had with someone or something? Did he even come to fight? Piccolo figured not. Then what was his motive for being on Earth?

Shin approached the Namekian and telepathically gave him the answer to just one of the questions he had. The shocked look on Piccolo's face was worth more than a thousand words.

Piccolo had had his fair share of experiences with God's of the likes. King Kai was comparable to a commoner in the presence of this God. The Grand Kai. The man who ruled the afterlife in which the heroes of the past could only pray to exchange pleasantries with. That's what Piccolo was scared of. The guardian in him could never dare to raise his hand to such a being.

Piccolo was in the middle of wrapping his mind around this situation when Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and Krillin approached him once again. It was Goku who spoke up and asked the big question running through everyone else's heads.

"Who is that guy?" He asked with his arms wrapped behind his neck.

Piccolo was hesitant to answer. He wasn't sure what to make of any of this. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to believe Shin. But there was no doubt in his mind that his energy was similar to that of a God's. He couldn't have made up something like this.

"No matter what happens in this round. When your match against Shin comes up next round, you must not fight him Krillin." Of course they didn't know. Krillin assumed this to be a sad attempt at a joke. Piccolo never was good at those.

"Huh? What are you talking about Piccolo? Why not? What's got you so shaken up about this Shin guy? Is he really that strong?" Krillin asked.

"I'm telling you not to fight him! Don't even think about it!" Piccolo commanded the monk.

"Why not though, Piccolo? Who is he?" Goku reiterated.

"Yes Namek. Please, inform us. Who is this Shin, really?"

Gohan wanted to know just as much as everyone else, but he knew Piccolo well. No one was going to get anything out of him that he wasn't willing to share.

If he was going to get it into their thick skulls, the Namekian would have to be strong about it. He gathered his composure and stood up tall as usual. And with his usual bravado he revealed the truth.

_~!~_

"And Videl wastes no time at all rushing straight at her opponent and giving him everything she's got. Oh she's not pulling any punches! She is showing us exactly why she is one of the top contenders for the title this year. Spopovich has yet to land a punch!"

Videl kept her attacks quick and never stopped moving forward, eventually forcing the much bigger and muscular man to the edge of the ring. But that was as far as he would allow her to push him.

Spopovich grabbed her fists in his palms before she could land her final blow and squeezed down. As hard as she may have tried, Videl was unable to break free of his grasp. He threw the much smaller girl across the arena before running in for his attack. His stomped his heavy feet into the ground, creating tiny cracks as he lifted his legs one after the other.

_Shit. He's quicker than he looks. I've gotta gain some ground on him before he can latch onto me again_. Videl told herself as she continued to evade Spopovich's strikes for her head. She figured he was more of a brawler than anything who'd gotten this far by just pure luck.

_There's no way this guy can beat me. My father beat him easily in the last tournament. I'm definitely stronger than he was back then. Oh shit._

Videl just barely missed getting her ankle taken before jumping over the herculean man.

"And Videl escapes once again! Woaho! Ladies and gentlemen are we getting a show or what!? These two are going all out for us today! What a fight! Videl is surely her father's daughter. How proud he must be of the fighter she's become! How about it folks?"

The crowd roared their jeers and cheers for Videl.

"Kick his ass Videl!"

"Come on V! You can do it! Beat him up girl!" screamed her two blonde friends.

Videl continued dodging and blocking Spopovich's attacks until it hurt to defend. He eventually broke through her defenses and landed a clean hit to her face.

"And Spopovich breaks through! This might just be the break he's been waiting for!"

_Shit! It's like he's moving faster than before. And that punch was definitely harder than earlier. I can't take anymore hits like that if I plan on winning this one._

Videl ducked out of the way of a right hook and snuck her way around a flailing left. She quickly maneuvered her body around and swung her leg towards his side.

"Ha! I got you now girly!" He readied himself much like a catcher waiting for an incoming play at the plate and took hold of his target.

"And Spopovich grabs onto Videl's leg this time. It looks like the tides of this fight are turning! I wonder what Spopovich plans to do now! It'd be quite the throw from the middle of the ring if he can pull it off."

The veiny, bald headed, hulk of a man caught Videl's stare with one of his own. He grinned greedily and with the force of a raging fire exploding from within, threw the much smaller fighter with all his might from one side of the ring to the other with no safe ground in sight.

Videl panicked as she found herself unable to reach the ground below her to land on. She only knew of one way to escape an early defeat. So she clenched her fists and tensed her body, concentrating on the ever flowing energy within her.

The crowd fell dead silent with their eyes agape and their jaws almost to the pavement, stunned at what they were witnessing. It was comparable to something straight out of a science fiction story.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing! Videl! The daughter of my champion and yours, is floating in mid air! It's simply amazing!"

_Shit. I didn't want to have to resort to doing this, but it was all I could think of besides 'that'. And I'm not even sure it would have even worked like I remember it being done. Oh well, what's done is done. I just hope no one tries to say I'm using magic tricks like dad likes to say._

Videl regained her focus and floated back into the ring, catching the amused stare of her opponent.

"I don't know what you're so happy about. But I'll be happy to wipe that filthy smirk off your face if you'll let me." Videl pushed off her heel and jumped at her opponent with a cocked fist.

"I'd like to see you try! You're just a bug! A bug waiting to be squashed!" Spopovich put up a defense around his face and blocked her initial attack.

"That's right, leave your body open, I'll send you flying this time!" As Videl cocked her leg back Spopovich changed his line of defense and crouched closer to the ground.

Videl used this opportunity to abuse her newly found out ability to stop herself mid air and clenched her hands together behind her head.

"This is my win!" She pounded his head in and watched him tumble to the floor with a loud thud. The gravel beneath his body cracked around him to form.

"And Spopovich has hit the ground! Oh what a strike by Videl! Absolutely incredible! I hope our cameras caught that one, because I've got to see that one again!" shouted the announcer to the crowd.

On the sidelines Earth's Greatest Heroes were praising the young female fighter in their own way, and acknowledging how great a teacher Gohan had become.

Back in the ring, Videl was gripping her knees from exhaustion. The amount of focus and energy that attack took was more than she had hoped it would.

_Damn. He better stay down. I don't have much fight left in me. I really have to keep from flying anymore. It's a lot more draining than Gohan makes it seem. Damn. Stupid Saiyans. Why does he get the superpowers? Jerk._

Videl lifted her head to see Spopovich still laying on the ground, but noticed the absence of something that would prove very important to this fight.

"Hey! Where's the count?! Hey announcer dude! Why haven't you started counting yet!? This match would be over by now! Come on!" Videl shouted to the other side of the arena grabbing the attention of the distracted announcer.

"Oh, right! Sorry about that! Alright then. Let's get this count started. ONE! TWO!" The crowd joined in on the count as the number grew.

"SEVEN! Spopovich is still down! EIG-Oh wait! Hold on a second! Spopovich is making an attempt to get up! Incredible! The will of this fighter to not give up is amazing! I can't imagine just how badly Spopovich would like to steal this match and eventually grab the title. In his last appearance at the World Martial Arts Tournament he was but one simple stepping stone away from being named The Champion of the World! I guess we'll just have to wait and see if he still has some steam left in him folks."

Videl couldn't believe what her eyes were telling her. His head was still smashed in and he was acting as if nothing at all had happened. What was more was when he literally grabbed his neck and set it back in place like it was an everyday thing.

She could feel her lunch trying to jump out as she watched the disgusting act, hearing the cracks of his spinal cord. It disturbed her more than anything that he looked more pleased than anything while doing so.

The crowd was just as stunned as she, unable to comprehend the inhuman acts happening during the fight. Every doctor at the stadium, including the staff, knew that Spopovich shouldn't have been able to move let alone fix himself!

"God dammit! What's it going to take to bring you down? GAH!" Not wasting another second Videl flung herself towards her opponent aiming a barrage of attacks at his torso.

"Just, stay, down already!" Videl screeched through her teeth, finishing her attack with one last kick to the face, this one twisting halfway around his neck. She was sure this was it. There was no way he was recovering this attack. Though she was mad at herself that she had to go that far.

_Dammit. Even if I win right now, I'll surely be disqualified. Killing is prohibited in this tournament. But I had to do it. Shit! Shit shit shit shit shit! I shouldn't have gone that far. But the look in his eyes after the last one. This was the only way._

Videl distanced herself from Spopovich and waited for him to fall. The crowd looked on in horror at the man with his neck twisted 180 degrees around and he was _still_ standing!

"Well then, it's unfortunate that it's come to this, but it is the rule. Killing your opponent is prohibited in this tournament. And as punishment, Videl is disquali-"

"HEY LOOK! HE'S MOVING!" Screamed someone from the crowd grabbing the attention of both Videl and the announcer.

_Oh no. Hell no. This isn't possible. This isn't freaking possible! There's no way he can still be breathing. I snapped his neck with that one. I'm positive I felt his spine break. How is this happening? This isn't normal! This can't be happening right now._

It was at the moment when Spopovich made eye contact once more with Videl that she felt fear run through her body. Her entire body tensed up at the feeling. And though she may have still been fairly new at it, she could feel an evil aura coming from the muscular monster of a man.

"Oh man folks. This match just keeps on pulling rabbits out of it's hat. Spopovich! Is still standing and ready to fight once more! You've got to give it up to these two fighters. Neither has backed down from anything their opponents have thrown at each other. Oh! And Spopovich is going in on the attack now! I sure hope that Videl has something saved up in that tank of her's. From the looks of it, Spopovich isn't going to hold anything back!"

Videl panicked as she couldn't figure out what more she could do. Her attacks weren't doing anything to him. It was frightening just looking at him. He wore a hungry look as if Videl were some kind of prey animal.

With that fear running it's course, natural animal instincts took over and told her to run. And that she did. But with such a limited area to run she jumped into the air and took to the skies. The one place she knew she was safe.

"Ha! You can't get me as long as I'm up here." Videl spat out as she tried to catch herself. She clutched her chest to try and control her breathing.

_I should be fine now. There's no way he can get me as long as I stay up here. I just hope I can stay up her long enough to bore him to death. Or at least until I can come up with a plan to take him out._

Videl eventually caught her breath but could feel her body beginning to give out due to the strain from the amount of energy it was taking to keep her afloat.

Spopovich on the other hand grew angrier as the seconds passed and still Videl stood airborne. he growled in a fit of anger and threw a temper tantrum, stomping his feet, creating tiny cracks in the arena.

"You will come down here now before I come up there and bring you down!" He screamed to Videl. But she wasn't dumb enough to comply with such orders. Instead she mocked him with hand gestures.

"Grr! You little..grrraah! I'm coming to get you!"

"Yeah I'd like to see you try! Seeing as I'm up here and you're all the way down there, I don't see that happening. Just give up already. You're not winning this fight as long as I can fly." Videl mockingly explained.

Much to her surprise though, he wasn't going to just give up. He jumped high and almost reached her with his hand. She pulled her leg up just in time to avoid his grip.

"Oh damn. You almost got me there. But almost doesn't count in a fight. Better luck next tournament buddy-oh shit!" Not only had Spopovich jumped higher the next time but in fact just like she was doing, he managed to stay afloat in the air and was gaining on her.

"N..no! No! Stay the hell away from me! There's only enough air in this arena for one of us! And that's me!" Videl resumed her previous assault on her opponent but couldn't land a single hit. She was finding it a much harder task to find her balance and throw a decent punch while focusing on not falling to the ground. But what else was she to do? She had to fight back or she'd lose the fight.

"God, dammit! Just, stay still already!" She shouted as another jab missed his face. He laughed at her troubles.

"Heh. Daughter of Hercule. You're nothing but a weakling! Just like your fake of a father! He thinks he's so strong, but he knows nothing about what real power is!" Spopovich retaliated with his own flurry of attacks. Each one of them at least hitting her defense head on, gradually weakening the young girl.

_Dammit. If this goes on any longer no doubt I'll lose this one. I have to turn this one somehow. But, I don't know if I'll have any energy left if I actually pull this off._

Out of the corner of her eye, Videl caught Gohan's stare from afar. He looked focused as usual. She didn't need to say anything and he still knew what she was thinking. Videl knew he wouldn't agree. But there was no other choice. She took her first opening and flew high above her opponent.

_Alright Videl you only get one shot at this. It has to be perfect._

She cracked the knuckles in her hand, loosening them up for one final blow. Once she figured enough distance was made between her opponent she stopped and took a nice long stare down at her opponent, still in the midst of a battle between herself.

"Calm down Videl. You've got nothing to lose. You're the best! And this will work! Just...concentrate!"

The raven haired fighter twisted her body and cupped her hands behind her back. She took one last deep breath before beginning her attack.

"KA-ME!"

Down below, Earth's Greatest Fighter's all looked up in surprise at what they were witnessing. They couldn't believe that this random girl was about to perform such an attack. They all looked to Gohan who denied teaching her anything that involved using energy to attack.

"HA-ME!"

_I'm doing this! Holy shit I'm going to do this! Don't lose focus Videl don't lose focus!_

She felt her body tremble at the density of energy that was piling into her hands and weighing her down.

_Come on body! Don't give up on me now! Just a little bit longer! This isn't enough! Come on! All of that training can't be for nothing! All those weeks out in the mountains! There's no way that I'm losing here! No fucking way I'm going to let this bonehead beat me! I'm Videl Satan! I'm the daughter of Hercule! I can't lose! I can't!"_

With one last push, Videl focused enough energy and thrust her arms down at her opponent with one last

"HA!"

…..

A/N: Beta'd somewhat by the ever persistent Kakarot Son. Thanks yo!

Um...sorry for the incredibly long wait? Sorry :D


End file.
